Only You
by FairytailFan101
Summary: Lissana's back! Everybody is celebrating her return for a whole week now! great right! but what if they were too busy to notice Lucy at all! Where's Erza and Gray and why did Natsu kick Lucy out of Team Natsu! Sorry I'm bad at summaries plzz read it! It's really good... I hope. It's my first time plzzz read and review I would like to know if you like my story! Rated T for Safety!
1. Chapter 1

_ONLY YOU_

_Summary: Lissana's back! Everybody is celebrating her return for a whole week now! great right?! but what if they were too busy to notice Lucy at all?! Where's Erza and Gray and why did Natsu kick Lucy out of Team Natsu?! Sorry I'm bad at summaries plzz read it! It's really good... I hope. It's my first time plzzz read and review I would like to know if you like my story!Arigato :) Rated K but may or may not change in later chapters depends! :)_

_Pairing: Lucy and Laxus_

_Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V or letters_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**This story is dedicated to Rosella6199**__** and her Lalu stories!**_

_**Chapter 1: Goodbye Fairy Tail, Hello Freedom!**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

_The guild has been partying non-stop for a whole week over Lissana's return,at first I enjoyed it until team Natsu started ignoring me. At first seeing how Natsu was ignoring me broke my heart but I just shrugged it off hoping that by the end of a week or two they'll resume talking to me like old times but boy was I wrong, days have past heck even a couple of months have past until almost everyone in the guild have ignored. The only people who still talks to me are the exceeds _**(excluding happy)**_and sometimes Mira pathetic right?!_

I was forced to go on solo mission after solo mission, I always force myself to smile whenever I hand the job request to Mira but she always smiles sadly back at me seeing straight through my forced smile."You should stop going on missions and relax Lucy you're going to get really hurt someday!" she looked at the job request and her eyes immediately widened, "Lucy this is extremely dangerous you shouldn't go on these type of missions alone you know! you should get someone to go with you... how about Natsu!" Mira offered. I flinched at Natsu's name, he has been ignoring me ever since Lissana came. _Gray and Erza are off on a 3 month long mission after Lissana's return. Courtesy of our guild master. _"No thanks" I replied coldly, "I cant believe you only noticed now Mira. I've been going on jobs more dangerous than destroying a strong dark guild! am I really that invisible?!" I asked, with that I walked away leaving a very guilty looking Mira. I was about to make my way outside when suddenly a certain pink-haired dragon slayer called out my name. "Hey Lucy come over here I have great news" Natsu said rather excitedly, "_He doesn't even use my nickname any more" I thought while my heart slightly ached. _I walked over cautiously to where they were sitting my heart was full of dread as if something horrible was about to happen, I find Natsu smiling his toothy grin which made my heart melt and Lissana smirking as if she won a golden trophy. " well what is it ?!" I asked impatiently to the love of my life. "Lissana's going to join the team isn't that great!?" he said while hugging Lissana which made her blush cherry red. I felt jealousy eating away at my heart but I smile my fake smile nonetheless, " that's great Natsu that means we can go on missions together" on the last part my voice broke but being the dense dragon slayer that he is he just ignored it not being the least bit suspicious. He looked at me frowning " no Lucy Lissana is replacing you!Is that alright?! I mean you always complain about us destroying everything and getting a small amount of the reward afterwards!Besides everyone will get a little amount of money if we add another member so can Lissana replace you?!Pretty please! you can go on solo missions! This way you can pay for your rent AND get stronger so its a win win" he asked me with pleading eyes. I felt my heart being stabbed by a million knives and then shattering into a million pieces like unwanted broken glass.

"_Does he really want me to quit team Natsu this much?!Does he even care about me any more?!If you want Lissana on your team so much fine! I hope you have a great life without me...no regrets.." I thought to myself ._ I managed a weak but pained smile, " s-sure Natsu! Anything for you!" I gave him the best thumbs I could but ended up giving him a forced smile. He walked away and left me standing there broken-hearted while cuddling a cherry red Lissana. I wanted to break down and cry my heart out right then and there but I just made made my way unsteadily outside, I looked back at Natsu and Lissana. " I thought you were my nakama but I guess I was just a replacement for Lissana, I hope you are happy with you decision!Goodbye Fairy Tail!" I whispered before I left

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

"_Is Lucy alright she looks kinda dizzy?! Maybe I should go to her!"I thought._ I stand up but a petite hand restrains me to take a step forward, I look to my right to see a worried looking Lissana. I smile at her reassuringly and sit down again while putting an arm over her shoulders but I have a feeling that ill be losing someone special._"But exactly who is it?!" I thought to myself. _" Natsu are you OK?!You keep zoning out?!" Lissana asks, " eh?! Really?! Haven't noticed hahaha" I laughed unsteadily, fortunately Lissana decided not to push it. I look again at Lucy again at Lucy only to find that she left. I could see a tiny bit of her while the door closes slowly, " Goodbye

Fairy Tail" she said and oddly I smelt a wave of salt water coming from her direction. Now I was really worried but I just shrugged it off, _she's just going home Natsu there'snothing to worry about...right?!_ I questioned myself.

_**Lissana's P.O.V**_

_Finally that Lucy girl is gone! I finally have Natsu all to myself! Lucy has to pay she took everyone from me but now I'm just taking back! That slut better watch her back if she doesn't want to get hurt!_ I smile wickedly but unfortunately that didn't go unnoticed by Mira. She walks over to me suspiciously, " hey Lissana where's Lucy?!" Mira questioned._ Ugh even Mira cares more about Lucy than me! Whatever ill get everyone to forgot her soon enough! maybe Erza, Gray, the exceeds and Mira might be hard but I love a challenge! _" I don't know Mira last time I saw her she walked out of the guild holding a job request" I said as innocently as I could, of course she didn't buy it but let me get away with this lie this time. I sighed as relief flooded me and hugged Natsu closer to me.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I ran as fast as I can to my house while a pool of tears cascaded down my porcelain face. I arrive at the front door of my house, open the door and run into my bedroom taking out a large suitcase. The suitcase was big enough to contain all my clothes and my other stuff as well as being small enough to carry around with me with ease. When I finished packing I sat at my desk and wrote a letter to fairy tail and team Natsu.

_**TO: FAIRY TAIL**_

_Once you found this letter__I will probably already be gone by now. I hope you know how_

_much I loved you, my special family. All of you treated me as a sister and friend and for that I am grateful. You gave me a second chance at having a family and having a happy life. But sadly what I thought would last forever disappeared much faster than I imagined. Lately I have been feeling ignored and left out after Lissana arrived, even my best friend and fellow bookworm; levy has ignored me. I'm not blaming Lissana on all of this_! _Of course not but it killed me when all of you have forgotten my very existence. My own nakama forgot me and what hurts the most is knowing that I was kicked out of team Natsu by the same person who I thought was my partner and best-friend. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better friend to you...Natsu. I love each and every one of you! I hope that you wont forget me...again... who am I kidding of course you will! I'm sorry for leaving you but I'm also glad that I am. Without you I would never have known what a true family would be like and also I would never have known the feeling of... Betrayal._

_Love the forgotten girl _

_Lucy Heartifilia_

_**TO: TEAM NATSU, THE IMPROVED TEAM NATSU AND LEVY**_

_I hope you can forgive me for leaving, but know this you were one of the reasons I left. You betrayed me and made me feel weak and puny, which I guess I am. You drove me away. Of course I'm only talking about Natsu here with an exception of Levy. Gray and Erza you have been a great nakama. Gray I always thought of you as a brother, caring, loyal and trustworthy and who can forget your weird stripping habit. No offence. Nevertheless I always looked up to you. I don't blame you or Erza for not being there for me when I got ignored by everybody I mean you were on your 3 month mission that master Makarov assigned you to. You guys are still and forever will be my nakama, as for a certain fire dragon slayer well who says I'll be forgiving him. Well maybe on the day that I die but... that's about it. It's not that I hate you Natsu but it feels like I was just a replacement for Lissana and now that she's back you just tossed me to the curb like an unwanted puppy. I wanted to tell you about my feelings towards you but I never got the chance. So here goes... I know this isn't as good as a face to face confession but it's all you'll ever get from me. I have always loved you Natsu but seeing that I'm not wanted here I have given up on you. I'm sorry that I left but keep in mind that you were the one that kicked me out of team Natsu without a care in the world not even sparring my feelings so you shouldn't even care. Gray and Erza I might be able to send you a thought projection but only you two and master can see it. That's my "sorry for leaving" present to you two considering if you ever forgive me for leaving you guys and if you ever want to see me again. I love you guys take care!_

_Love your heartbroken nakama_

_Lucy Heartifilia_

_**P.S**_

**_Gray: _**_Please try not to beat up Natsu to much when you find out that he kicked me out of _

_Team Natsu without your permission. I want to beat him up as well when I get back! And yes I will be back but maybe only to visit you, Erza and master that's a promise and I never break promises!_

_Every time you fight with Natsu know that I will secretly be rooting you on! And I wont ask you to stop your stripping habit because it feels as if I'll be saying goodbye to the Gray I know and love but try to lessen the habit a bit well goodbye for now... brother! Until we meet again!_

**_Erza:_**_ That goes for you too don't beat up Natsu too much but you can beat him up nearly to the point of death but make sure you heal him afterwards I want to show him what I'm made off! And yes I will come by sometimes to visit you, Gray and master but by then I hope you wont forget me __like the rest of the guild did! Don't worry I will visit you one day and I wont die until then but I'm not making any promises about that! Oh and when I get back lets battle I want to see how much __I've improved! Don't hold back! Good luck and I will miss you!_

**_Natsu:_**_ First of all this is going to be short, OK you know now that I have _**_loved_**_ you so lets get this straight! Don't even try to follow me or I will kill you! Seriously! And lastly don't expect me to come back and join Fairy Tail!_

**_Happy:_**_ You furry blue little neko! You always used to tease me because of my weight and my... ..boy-problems. Your little catchphrase " you like him" always annoyed me and made me really embarrassed but I'm still going to miss you! I don't blame you for kicking me out of the team you really didn't have a choice... I miss your constant teasing already! I'll miss you happy and..._

_... good luck with Carla!_

**_Levy:_**_ I thought you would always be there for me but as the days pass by slowly you became more distant from me, you would hardly get excited any more when I finished another chapter of my book. I thought we would be best-friends forever but I guess Lissana is now considering you talk to her and ignore me all the time. I hope you have a nice life without me and by the way good luck with Gajeel!_

When I finished I placed both of the tear-stained letters in my desk and closed the lights. I look back at my room one last time, particularly my bed. I remember waking up to find Natsu in my bed hugging me, he looked so peaceful until I kicked him out of my bed and through the window. I chuckled at the memory and then another wave of fresh tears slid down my face. By the time I left and locked the door it was already 8:30 pm, I walked unsteadily to the guild and hid my suitcase somewhere in the back of the guild in case Mira needed to throw some pieces of food in the bin. I walked in front of the whole guild and kicked the door wide open as usual everybody ignored me.

Hurt wrapped itself around my heart while I walked over to the bar where a humming Mira stood.

"Umm Mira where's master?!" I asked trying not to be too suspicious, she looked surprised" he's in his room! Lucy may I ask why you want to speak to master?! You rarely talk to him?!" she asked suspicion evident in her voice. I racked my brain trying to find a convincing lie, " it's nothing important just something about the job request I'm taking in case I need to be cautious or anything! It doesn't say much so I thought it might be hiding some information!" I said with a reassuring voice. Mira just nods obviously buying the lie I made up, I walked as fast as I can up the stairs in front of masters room. I hesitantly knocked on the door, after a few seconds a gruff voice answered me, "come in my child" master said from the other side of the room. I turned the doorknob and walked in nearly tripping over my own feet in the process. I stood in front of his unusually tidy desk, " what's the matter child?!" he asks. " Master... I want to quit the guild!" I said shyly at first then regained confidence. His eyes widened with shock and horror, " why my child?! I thought we were you're family?!" Makarov said his voice wobbled at the last part while a mixture of hurt, shock, anger and horror were found on his fatherly face.

I felt hot tears coming to my eyes as my vision starts to get hazy, " master I feel betrayed and ignored by everyone except you, the exceeds, Gray and Erza. Natsu kicked me off the team and everybody ignores me" I sobbed not being able to contain my sadness any longer, " you will always be my family! that will never change but I cant take the pain of being ignored and the pain of a broken heart any longer! you say someone's pain is everybody's pain, someone's tears are everybody's tears! if so then why... why can't they feel my pain?! Please master... Please understand why I'm going…. I never meant to hurt anyone because of this but... I want to get stronger! Strong enough to protect my family and fight alongside them!You've got to understand that if a team member died because I was not strong enough to protect them I would never forgive myself... Please?!" I asked in a determined voice. Tears started to slide down masters face, sniffling he agreed. _This is the second time I've seen master cry! The first was when we won against Phantom Lord and the council came questioning us._ " Okay my child I understand your pain, I would rather you train and be happier as well as stronger than stay here and watch you suffer all alone while taking solo-missions and being ignored by everyone! I am proud of you my child the most! It's hard letting go of one of your favourites isn't it?!" he chuckled while a few stray tears made their way down his face. _I was shocked did Master say I was one of his favourites?! _I smiled my signature smile for the very first time in a very long long time.

" Thank you Master! I will never forget you and Fairy Tail!" my hand shot up and did the Fairy Tail sign. Makarov sobbed and did the same, " you were the father I never had master! Please remember me! I'll be gone for maybe 3 years or so during my training I might be able to send you, Gray and Erza a thought projection to keep in contact so it's not like we won't be seeing each other for a long time master!" I grinned happily knowing that someone still cares for me. " That's alright as long as you call regularly! I can understand it will take that long to heal a broken heart. Although it pains me to say this, I will have to remove your guild mark Lucy" Makarov said hesitantly. I showed him my Fairy Tail insignia, Makarov closed his eyes and chanting something. Unexpectedly a bright light engulfed me and then it died down revealing my pale hand where my insignia was supposed to be. I thanked master and was about to make my way out of his office when the door suddenly burst open revealing a crying Mira. I stood there rooted to the spot frozen in fear, Mira was about to say something when suddenly the door closed behind her with such force it closed so hard I was sure that the whole guild heard it. Suddenly a pale figure appeared behind Mira, " thank you for closing the door Mavis" master Makarov said as he walked towards the ghostly apparition. " MAVIS!" me and Mira simultaneously said, "yes I am Mavis the founder of this guild and it's first master. I'm sorry for scaring you Mira but Lucy wants to keep her leave a little secret"I bowed to Mavis thanking her for keeping my secret. " Mira can you please keep my secret?!" I asked her my heart thumping loudly to what her answer was. " Of course Lucy! Mavis wouldn't approve of me telling the guild anyway!" she replied. "Arigato Mira! I will also send you thought projections for your help!" I said while crying, "I'm going to miss you Lucy but this is your decision to make not mines!" she lectured in a motherly voice which I will miss...a lot.

We cried together until our tear ducts finally ran dry, " hey Mira can I sing a song for everyone?! It's my way of sying goodbye to them without really telling them!" I asked,_ well it was more like I was pleading_."OF COURSE!" she yelled overjoyed that she was going to hear me sing. All of us made our way downstairs including master Mavis although she's invisible. Master Makarov sat near the front of the stage, just near enough to touch. " BE QUITE YOU BRATS! MIRA HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! NOW LISTEN UP!" he yelled furious at their ignorance,

"h-hai" everybody yelled and turned to face Mira and me at the stage. "Minna! Lucy is going to sing for us!" Mira yelled and everybody cheered all except Lissana_ what was her problem?!_ Mira got off the stage and joined master Makarov. " I'm going to sing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson! I said into the microphone, everybody whooped and cheered again this time I couldn't see Lissana.

I looked up to see if I could find Master Mavis and oddly enough I saw a ghostly smile and a thumbs up, I smiled and strated to sing:

Da da da da da da

Dadadadadada x4

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare at my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray...

Trying hard to reach out

But when I try to speak out

Felt like no-one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed... I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

Make a wish

Take a chance

Make change

And breakaway, out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones I loved

Take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change and breakaway

Want to feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get on board a fast train

Travel on a jet plane far away...

And breakaway...

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

Make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness

And into the sun

But I won't forget

All the ones that I loved

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Building with a hundred floors

Swinging round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know

Where they'll

take but

Gotta keep moving on

Moving on fly away breakaway

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy

To tell you goodbye

Gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness

And into the sun

But I won't forget

The place I come from

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Breakaway

As the song ended either everyone was in tears or they were clapping loudly, asking for an encore._ Oh so now they notice me well I won't forgive them so easily! _I got off the stage and went to both Mira and Master Makarov who were crying the loudest because of both the song and that I will soon leave Fairy Tail. Everyone was surprised at Master's actions, they have never seen him cry like this before. I was shocked as well but soon smiled knowing that to him. Everyone soon ignored us once again except for a certain pink-haired dragon slayer, Natsu watched our every move as if he knew that I was leaving soon. I smiled at both my crying friend and master, Natsu unexpectedly came over to us, " hey Luce you did a great job singing!" he said smiling his toothy grin,_ oh how I want to smack that grin right off his face so badly! NO! I can't! Bad Lucy!Don't give in to the temptation! _" Thanks Natsu but I need to speak to master and Mira privately so don't listen at all!" I hissed dangerously at him, he backed away. I led master and Mira to the kitchen far away from Natsu and his prying ears, " Bye Mira, Master, I have to go now don't worry we'll see each other very soon!" I reassured them then went out of the back door but not before giving them pne last hug. I found the hidden suitcase and sped off to Magnolia train station while crying my heart out. I bought a train ticket to Crocus, the capital of Fiore. I sat at the nearest bench and rubbed my eyes, brushing away any tears that were left. I had been waiting for 5 minutes until the train finally came. Once the train finally came I walked over to an empty seat and put my suitcase in the storage compartment. I slumped down on the seat as sleep slowly claimed me.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

_The song was great! I can't believe Lucy could sing like that! Well I have been spending a lot of time with Lissana so... I' ll spend tomorrow with Lucy then! S_uddenly a sickening feeling appeared , telling me something's not right. I walked over to Lucy, " hey Luce you did a great job singing!" I said giving her the best smile I could. " Thanks Natsu but I need to speak to master and Mira privately so don't listen at all!" she hissed dangerously at me, I backed away scared at what I did wrong to upset her. _Something's wrong here! I've never seen her like that! well to me anyway!_ When she was in the kitchen I treid listening to their conversation then something clicked in my head, _what if Master caught me listening or Mira or worse...both of them! Being tortured by Satan Soul and who knows what Master would do to me! _I gulped and ran out of the guild fleeing for my life and from temptation with happy following close behind, " NATTSSSUUUU!" I heard him yell bit I valued my life to much to turn back.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was half awake and still sleepy, I felt warmth coming from my left and snuggled closer to the heat source..._WAIT!? HEAT!? WARMTH!? _My eyes fluttered open to reveal..._LAXUS!_

_**Gomen Gomen I am new to this! Sorry if this is too long I'm more experienced in writing story long chapters than short chapters! I'll try to shorten it down a bit on the next chapter! **_

_**I might write another chapter if people want me too so it depends! Please tell me any mistakes as soon as possible! Arigato!Minna!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Only you_

_Pairing: Lucy and Laxus_

_Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V or letters_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

**Chapter 2: Tagging along**

" L-Laxus?!" I nudge him softly trying to wake him up. Looked at our awkward position then blushed a deep red, " L-Laxus!" I said a bit louder hoping that would wake him up. But unfortunately he didn't, I lifted my free hand and got ready to smack him hard on the head not caring about the consequences when surprisingly I touched his scar on his right eye gently. He suddenly chuckled and sat upright, " what's the matter Blondie can't resist me?!" he smirked I jumped surprised at his sudden awakening. _Realization in 3...2...1..._" Hey! My name's not Blondie it's Lucy!Lucy! You're blonde too you know!" I yelled nearly waking up half the people on the train...just barely. " Sheesh Blondie why are you so loud in the morning?!" he asked covering his ears. I slapped his head annoyed, " ow!what was that for?!" he said while rubbing his head, "that was for calling me Blondie!". "whatever Blondie" he put on his sound pod and smirked, I glared at him annoyed and scooted as far away from him as I could.

We sat there in total silence and it was bugging me...a lot! " Hey Laxus why are you here anyway?!" I asked breaking the awkward, silence I waited for his reply but was only answered by silence. I turned my head towards his direction to find him listening to music on his sound pod. I sweatdropped and inch closer to him. Once I got close enough I hesitantly poked him...nothing... I poked him harder this time...still nothing...I was getting annoyed now, I reached for his sound pod and snatched it away from his ears. " Why are you here Laxus?!" I yelled but not as loud as when I first woke up, he covered his ears during my question, I puffed my cheeks and pouted. " I heard you the first time Blondie! Now give me back my sound pod!" _I was angry now!_ " If you heard my question the first time then why didn't you answer me?!" I hissed back,

" because I wanted to annoy you! it worked perfectly!" he smiled smugly.

I frowned and tried to punch him but he caught my fist halfway and smirked. " Nice try Blondie but I know you can do better than that!" he taunted, anger got the best of me. I tried to punch his face with my free hand putting all my weight into the punch but at the last minute he moved his head to the right, missing my fist by a millimetre. My fist punched the air and I fell towards Laxus. I closed my eyes bracing myself from the impact but surprisingly I landed softly on Laxus, I felt my face heat up and looked away from his eyes. My heart started beating fast, faster than it ever had with Natsu. I prayed that Laxus hadn't heard heard it or he would have been teasing me till the day I died. I looked down to see that I was on top of him unconsciously hugging him yet again. I blushed beet red and tried to get up his muscular arms kept me down. After a few minutes had passed I finally gained enough courage to speak " L-Laxus can I get up now?!" I asked quietly he just chuckled and got up.

I slowly slid over to the window as far away from Laxus as possible. After a few minutes I started to feel sleepier and sleepier as time slowly passes by, I rest my head against the window pane knowing that if I sleep in a position like this I would have painful neck pains in the morning but I didn't care as long as I slept. I was just about to close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep until Laxus suddenly put his arms around me and tilted my head so that it rested on his shoulder instead, I blushed for what seemed like the 30th time this morning but didn't resist. " This is just so you don't get serious neck pains in the morning OK Blondie?!" he demanded, I just smiled and unconsciously snuggled closer to him. " Sure Laxus you're actually not as bad as I thought you were...thanks" I said before sleep finally claimed me. As I slowly fell asleep I heard him chuckle while he rested his head on my head and hugged me tighter pulling me closer to him.

Light pierced my eyes as I lazily sat upright, I rubbed my eyes while adjusting to the brightness of the room. As I tried to recall the events of what happened yesterday then something clicked in my head... _where's Laxus?! _I looked everywhere frantically for him my eyes darting everywhere just to see even a tiny speck of blonde hair. _Did I imagine it?!Or was it real?! NO NO NO if it was real he'll still be here...wouldn't he?! _I sighed, " no it was just a dream" for some reason I felt depressed, _I don't like him hat much to dream about him...right?! I mean I barely know him!_ I shook my head energetically._ Stop that Lucy! it was a dream nothing more, nothing less!_ " we will be arriving in Crocus shortly! I repeat we will be arriving in Crocus shortly!" I stretched my arms while yawning and got up to take my suitcase. 5 minutes of thinking about Laxus and finally the train came to a stop. I smiled to myself and got off, "Crocus here I come!" I started walking towards a nearby Magic Shop when suddenly I remembered, " I HAVE NO MONEY!" I started to panic while passers-by gave me...looks. I put my hand in my pocket and found a crumpled piece of paper, I took it out and opened it...3...2...1... " JOB REQUEST!" I yelled victoriously. I read the paper and realized it was the job I took before I left... Fairy Tail.. "Let's see, defeat a dark guild in...Crocus...Reward...500,000 jewels!" _That should be enough to last me for at least a couple of months! And their hideout is her as well!_ I grinned and sped off to the clients house. I gawked at the mansion in front of me, _" it's soo big!"_ I thought to myself. I entered the mansion and after a few minutes of explaining they kicked me out, I landed face first on the dirty pathway. "stupid snobby rich person! think they can treat me like this! you'll see I will defeat them!" inside the mansion I heard a hearty laugh. I ran into a nearby forest and began my search for the dark guild, it was getting dark after a few hours of searching.

I as about to give up until I heard voices coming from a bush, I sneakily walked up to the bush and peeked through a small hole and saw about 15-20 men surrounding a brightly lit fire. " Tomorrow at dawn we'll raid that old geezer's home and steal as much of his valuables as we can and beat those crappy mages that he hired to 'defeat' us like that's going to happen!" they all laughed their sick and twisted voices filled the silence of the peaceful moonlit night. _I was furious!Nobody messes with my... former guilds mages! even though I am the weakest of them all I'll beat their sorry little asses till they beg for mercy! _I stepped into the bush and appeared on the other side, " nobody messes with Fairy Tail!" I yelled at them, " hahahaha what are you going to do Blondie?!" they sneered at me. A vein popped on my forehead, _what is it with people calling me Blondie?!"_. " Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" I shouted, " you called for me princes?!"he winked at me. " just knock them out Loke! and no funny business!" I pointed at the confused looking mages, " Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" she appeared bowing at me, " punishment princess?!". " No! just help Loke!" I tried my best not to shout while feeling a little bit dizzy from great amounts of magic loss, I got out my flueve d'etoiles and started helping both of them. I was barely aware of what the time was until heard a bell ring far away signalling that it was midnight.

" Let's show her what we're made of boys!" a dark mage cried out then everything turned dark. " Hello?! Loke?! Virgo?!Anyone?!". Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from my right-hand side, I looked towards the sound. I was surprised to see Natsu standing there with his arms folded across his toned chest and his face showed disappointment and sadness, " Lucy... I thought you were gone...well it's my fault for getting my hopes up. " Natsu... how could you say that?!" I said in a small voice surprised that he was happy with my leaving, " because you were a burden to us, it was only a matter of time until someone got really hurt because you can't protect them Lucy! we always have to keep saving you every time on a

mission and yet you complain that we only got a small portion of money and you're not even thankful that we saved your stupid little life! you're a weakling Lucy and you'll always be one...forever! So just get out! get out of my face!" I was in tears, _don't I matter to anyone any more... am I really that weak... Natsu.. he despises me now..._ I sobbed like the little weakling I am. " you're not even as beautiful as my girlfriend...Lissana!" that simple sentence made my world come crashing down on me, my heart broke into a million different pieces like unwanted broken glass. " I know N-Natsu..." I hung my head low, my bangs covering my tear stained eyes. " You're so pathetic! hahahaha!" I looked up to see all of Fairy Tail laughing at me.._NO..Gray?!...Erza?! master! MIRA!...Why?!..why me/1/ why am I so weak?!._ suddenly I felt a searing pain coming form my chest, I collapsed to the ground and then everything seemed to slow down. I heard my heart slowly beating its last beats and the sickening laugh of the lone dark mage that attacked me..._ funny I've defeated dark guilds just like this...and this one brought me to my knees...ha.. _

" L-Lucy! Lucy stay with me!" a voice said filled with concern and panic, I looked up to see a blur of blonde hair everywhere, " L-Laxus?!" I croaked my voice filled with pain. " I'm right here Lucy! don't worry you'll be alright!...Lucy?!...LUCY!"with each passing moment I fell deeper into unconsciousness then everything blacked out.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

"Lucy?!" I feel pathetic right now,_ worrying over a sill little girl ha! I never thought that would happen...ever!_ I quickly defeated the Dark guild with a flick of my wrist and ran full speed towards the nearest hospital and left her there. I sprinted to the client's house._..wait mansion _and got the money then ran all the way back to the hospital quickly. " miss Heartifilia is in this room sleeping so please don't disturb her" I entered the room and dragged a seat near the bed she was currently sleeping on. " Come on Blondie...wake up!" I nudged her but she didn't wake up form her slumber. Suddenly and unexpectedly as if it was out of impulse I brought up my hand and brushed away a stray strand of hair from her face, she looked so angelic with her beautiful golden locks and her kissable cherry red lips..._ must resist...stop... _I unconsciously inched closer to her and was about to go even closer until..." Laxus?!" she woke up. I looked away my cheeks tinted pink, _what are you doing Laxus?! Get your act together BAKA!_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was beginning to wake up when I noticed a weight on my left arm. My eyes fluttered open to reveal Laxus just inches away from my face, " Laxus?!" I asked. _Don't call him a pervert yet Lucy! He might just have been looking to see if you're going to wake up yet...right! Innocent until proven guilty!_ I felt my heart beating rapidly like there was no tomorrow while my face kept getting deeper shades of red. _Why do I feel like this?! I only like Natsu...right?! _" What are you doing here?!" I asked him, " I'm here cause I helped you take out all those puny little mages, oh yeah here's the money from the job minus a small amount from my help_" _he replied smoothly as if it was all planned out_ which I guess it was. _I hung my head in shame,"I know right! I'm so weak... I've been beating the crap out of dark guilds like those that were about the same strength as them yet this guild nearly killed me...pathetic right?!" I laughed weakly. " Are you really that naïve?! If you had beaten the life out of all those dark guilds but got beaten by this one doesn't mean you're weak! I mean I'm a little bit impressed by what you did!" I looked directly at him and his mesmerising eyes, " Thanks Laxus!" I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. " Wait how did you know about the job request...STALKER!" I pointed accusingly at him momentarily forgetting about my_ 'innocent until proven guilty' _speech. He face palmed and started explaining, " when you were sleeping on the train the job request flew out of of your pocket and landed on the ground and like any sane person would do I picked it up and started reading it. I left at the next stop and sprinted to Crocus which was just a couple of miles away and got there just 10 minutes before the train came since it spent a lot of time on the station, I tried to finish the job for you so you wouldn't get hurt but... " he stopped and pointed to the big gash in the middle of my chest and some cuts found all over my body which I didn't know I had. " But I guess I was too late.." he hung his head low, I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled when he looked up, " what are you so sad about?! you saved me that's all that matters!" he chuckled and I knew he was back to his old self again, "whatever squirt I'm going!" he patted my head and headed for the door until I grabbed his shirt restraining him from going any farther. I blushed at my sudden reaction which left both of us speechless, " w-wait can I come with you?! I want to train to become stronger! please Laxus?!" I shut my eyes expecting him to reject my offer. He thought about if for a second the laughed, " Sure Blondie as long as you can keep up with me!" he smirked. A vein popped on my forehead and I smacked him, " OW!" he yelled. " ohh I should send master a thought projection to tell him about this!" I squelead_...3...2...1..._ " I DON'T HOW TO SEND A THOUGHT PROJECTION!" I smacked myself at my stupidity

**Natsu's P.O.V**

_Huh did I just hear Lucy?! Oh yeah we were supposed to hang out today! wait where is she?! _I walked over to Mira, " hey Mira where's Lucy?! I'm inviting her to go fishing with me , Happy and Lissana !" Mira's cheerful face unexpectedly grew grave and suddenly she rammed the cup she was cleaning into the table furiously. " I don't know Natsu ask Master" she said through gritted teeth, then out of nowhere master jumped on the table in front of me . "Lucy is on a solo mission Natsu!" master said accusingly **(secretly hoping that Natsu bought the lie)**. I cringed back and then a random thought came to me, _was Master accusing me of something?! But what exactly did I do?! _I walked away escaping master and Mira's cold hearted glares. I sat on a random seat and gloomily rested my head on the table. _Why did Lucy not ask me to come with her?! Why?! _My train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the guilds doors bursting open, " Minna we're home!

**Gomen Gomen I'm sorry it took so long! You must be disappointed in me! I'm sorry for the long wait..how long was it 3..4 days I forgot! I'm such a disappointment! anyway hope you like the second chapter even though it was short... anyway please review and tell me any mistakes and if the story needs more improvement! ARIGATO MINNA! I'll try to speed up my updating but I can't promise that the next chapter is coming soon because I have my November tests coming up...GOMEN! :( **


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Gomen Gomen Gomen! I know most of you expected this to be a chapter! sorry but it's not :( I am so sorry! please forgive me! I currently have writers block and I am working on a story with Lilitraum! I know this is selfish of me and I hope you'll forgive me... :( **

**I am struggling with writing the next chapter as well but I do have a part already written down on my notebook, I don't know why but I just can't figure out what else to write and make it interesting :( I am also trying to figure out what to write on the story I am doing with Lilitraum :( **

**Please bear with me I am only 12 years old, my imagination is slowly fading away :( I'll try to write up the next chapter as soon as possible though I won't set up a date when I'm going to publish it since I might not be able to publish it by that time and I really don't want to disappoint you again:( **

**Until next time Sayonara! that is if you bother reading my story :( **

**(gosh I am full of negativity today! :O)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh yes! and before I forget! Review me or PM me if you want me to make any other pairings and I'll try to do them! Arigato!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V or letters_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Authors Note!**_

_**Ohayo Minna-san! I have decided to post up the part of the story I have written soo far! I know it's not great and all.. and I don't expect it to be! I have written this during my writers block which I still have and I found it really difficult but I kept pushing knowing that you guys want to know what happens! I hope you like it and please tell me if I should just ditch this horrible-excuse for a chapter and start again! Arigato! Feel free to tell me how to improve it! But no rude words please! **_

_**Chapter 3: Return Part 1**_

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

" Minna we're home"

I turned around only to be greeted by a red-head and a man who had jet-black hair. "Erza! Gray! You're back!" I ran to them already forgotten Lucy. The whole of Fairy tail crowded around them and cheered, it took me a few tries to get to them until finally I decided to give up. I waited until everyone settled down to their seats and began to do whatever it was they were doing.

"Hey Flame brain!"

"who you calling Flame brain Stripper!"

"Pinky!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Dumb ass!"

"Exhibitionist!"

"Ash-for-brain!"

"Basta-"I was about to retort back until a voice cut in.

"Do I hear fighting!?" a menacing voice said. Me and Gray turned pale at the mere sound and proceeded to wrap our arms at each others shoulders,

"no ma'am this is just how we greet each other! Right...b-buddy?!" I smiled trying to convince the deadly woman in front of us.

"aye sir!" he replied in a happy-go-lucky voice

" I approve. Anyway where's Lucy?! I forgot to say goodbye to her before we left so I'm treating her to cake." Erza asked Mira. Suddenly I smelt faint traces of salt coming from Mira, with each breath I took it smelt more and more stronger obviously signalling that she's about to cry.

" Mira what's wrong?! Where's Lucy?!" Erza alarmed tone only made matters worse as Mira started crying even louder. Again Master popped up behind Mira from out of nowhere and began patting her back..._ or was it somewhere else?!._

"Don't cry Mira and there's no need to worry Erza, Lucy went on a solo-mission. So she won't be coming back for a while." Master said a bit too calmly. I saw Gray and Erza go pale with fear, worried for the sake of their celestial nakama.

" What Mission master?!" Erza and Gray screamed at the old man simultaneously. Master just walked behind the bar, not affected by their sudden outburst and took out a book that shows what missions each mage in the guild had been doing. All four of us followed Master.

" Ahh here she is... she took the job... of destroying a strong and illegal dark guild..." Master paled immediately and fainted, his soul floating out of his mouth and Mira resumed crying her eyes out...again.

" That's dangerous she might get hurt! I'll follow her!" all three of us screamed determined to save our precious nakama.

" No!" Master bellowed as he super sized into his gigantic form instantly drawing the attention of the whole guild towards us, " Lucy has been taking more dangerous missions than the one she is currently doing for the past few months! She is capable of taking care of herself when she needs to and when other people let her down!" I was stunned into silence, it felt like that last part was directed towards me.._what does master mean by "when other people let her down?!" _

" That can't be true!" Natsu did you go with Lucy on any dangerous missions lately?!" Erza questioned me, I recalled my past memories to see if Lucy and I went on any missions lately...blank...I_ hadn't been there for her at all...she could have gotten hurt...and I wasn't there to protect her..._ I hung my head in shame. " How could you Natsu?!" a stern yet feminine voice accused him, I looked up to see disappointed faces staring at me. I had never felt so vulnerable until now, _why didn't you ask me to go with you Lucy?!._ " If she had already taken missions as dangerous as this one then that means she can take care of herself!" Erza exclaimed trying to look at the bright side on the situation and also looking proud at her nakama's strength. I felt somehow relieved that she had gotten stronger so that she's less likely to get hurt.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

" I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SEND A THOUGHT PROJECTION!" I smacked myself at my stupidity while Laxus gave me a questioning look then a sudden realization hit me, I turned to Laxus grinning angelically while he sweat dropped at my heated gaze. He started walking away from me trying to do it casually n=but unfortunately for him I noticed, " Oh Laxus! You know how to do a thought projection right?!" I asked walking towards him.

" Yeah... so?!" he replied. My eye twitched, hadn't he heard what I yelled a few minutes ago. I sweat dropped.

" Soo can you teach me how to do it?!" I asked with such sad puppy dog eyes that he definitely can't say no to..._ at least in my opinion. _He patted my head and then started laughing.

" Nice try Blondie, but I'm not teaching you how to. It's bad enough that I have to take care of you as but to teach you?! No way in hell that would ever happen!" he smirked then started walking away expecting me to follow like an obedient dog. _Hell no! fine then I guess it's time for plan B!. _Before he could notice I silently took his sound pod from his pocket.

" Laxus! If you teach me then I'll give you your sound pod back!" I grinned devilishly not even thinking about the consequences of my actions. He looked back and saw me twirling his precious sound pod not even caring if it falls and breaks. His shocked look was soon replaced by an angered one and then surprisingly he sent a huge lightning bolt towards me, I closed by eyes and waited for the dreaded impact while I unconsciously and accidentally dropped his sound pod. Surprisingly the only thing I felt was the warmth of a loving embrace holding me in a protective position, I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Laxus was hugging me. He jumped in front of his own attack just to save me, I was stunned.

" Why?!" I questioned, _I could have asked a million other questions but why did I pick that one?!_

" It's because I promised never to hurt my friends and family ever again... I never wanted to turn into the monster I was before...ever. I didn't want to hurt you...my body just acted on impulse...I'm sorry..." he held me tighter and I could feel his hot breath on my neck giving me pleasant shivers. " I hurt everyone in Fairy Tail... I thought I was the better master for fairy tail than Gramps... I just wanted to prove it... but I ended up hurting everyone...especially you Lucy... I'm so sorry... I can understand if you're afraid of me...even though I don't want that... I want you to feel safe and protected when you're around me not scared and frightened of me but... I guess that's my fault" he hung his head low in shame while I was stiff with shock._ Laxus... apologized twice! the great Laxus Dreyar apologized to me! this would be like a dream come true if I wasn't filled with guilt... I made him think he's a monster... but he's not! I thought I was going through some tough times but compared to him my dilemma seems so tiny... I had comfort when I needed it but he had none... I had a family who took care of me for a while... but he didn't have a family any more... I felt like my world was worth nothing any more and that I was just a waste of space yet he got kicked out of his family and was viewed as a monster yet he stayed strong: not even a single tear was shed._

I returned the hug and cried on his shoulder, " I'm sorry! you wouldn't have felt like this if I hadn't taken your sound pod from you! You have every right to get mad at me! I'm sorry I didn't know that life was hard to you as well... I thought I was the only one that was suffering... I didn't think about how you felt... I didn't even think about the pain that you felt when you were excommunicated from the guild..." he chuckled then I remembered something..._THE SOUND POD! _"Laxus your sound pod!" I jumped from the bed and found his sound pod broken and lying on the ground into two pieces . " I'm so sorry Laxus! I'll pay you back!" I apologized at my carelessness but he just waved it off.

" You can't pay me back Blondie. Even with the money that you got you can't but don't worry!" his face remained stoic not betraying even a hint of emotion.

" I'm sorry! I'll try to fix it then!" I said determined to at least try and put it together again, he just chuckled and led me outside of the room and then the nurse gave me my original clothes I had on. I told Laxus not to peek and surprisingly he didn't... M_ama, Papa I'm starting to like Laxus! I know you'll like him too Mama even though he can be a jerk he's still a very nice person! _

**Gomen Gomen if it's horrible! I tried my best and I guess it's good for the first half of a chapter it is 4 pages long... not bad..right?! tell me if I should just start again or if you want me to continue this chapter! Arigato! :) I'll try to update as fast as I can though I won't make any promises I have tests coming up and I have to do well at them so I have to study! Sayonara! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V or letters_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Ohayo Minna! sorry this took so long I have been really stressed lately what with all the homework and I have also been experiencing sleep paralysis for the past couple weeks :( it has been keeping me up all night and has been giving me a really hard time :( **_

_**I know excuses, excuses, excuses! I'm really sorry for not updating fast enough I'll try my best to hurry up! Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing and who is currently reading my story! Enjoy! :)**_

_**Chapter 3: Part 2**_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I exited the room beaming with joy (** oh yes and the sound pod is with Laxus if anyone was wondering**)when suddenly Laxus snatched my right hand and started dragging me away, from the looks of it it looks like he was trying his best to get away from the flirtatious nurses who seemed to increase in numbers. I suddenly felt a sickening feeling tugging repeatedly at my heart. _Why do I feel like this?! It feels somewhat familiar... where have I felt it before?! Wait I know now! I get this feeling every time I see Lissana and Natsu together...no...it can't be... jealousy?! Why am I feeling like this?! Stop thinking about it Lucy you BAKA! _I took a deep breath and ignored my little argument with myself. I tried my best to catch up with Laxus but instead ended up falling face flat on the ground , I was about to get up myself until I felt a hand encircle my waist and pulled me upright.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

_UGH! seriously this brat's dragging me down! Can't she see I'm trying to get away from those annoying nurses?!_ when I finally had enough of her stumbling behind me; which led to her falling on the ground. I picked her up and carried her bridal style not even aware of the silent blush that was creeping onto her face.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_why is my heart beating so fast?! Stop blushing Lucy!That will only make things worse! _Once we were safely outside Laxus ran into the nearest alleyway desperation visible on his facial features. Then things took a turn for the worse, Laxus looked down to face me and saw my beet red face. He smirked.

" What's the matter Blondie?! Finally realising that you like me?!" he teased. I was about to retort something back at him but at the last minute he slipped on a puddle and fell backwards dragging me with him. During the fall I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him closer to me. By the time we landed on the ground both of our faces were just centimetres apart and both our eyes transfixed on one another. His eyes were a mesmerising colour of blue with a greyish tint to it, without both of us realizing it we inched closer to each other and soon our lips were literally just inches apart. Slowly my hands met his face cautiously and traced his scar... yet again. For some odd reason it fascinates me. Meanwhile Laxus brought his right hand up to my face from my waist

( **which somehow appeared there ;) **) while his other hand tightened his hold on me. My heart was beating like there was no tomorrow while an unwanted blush made it's way to my cheeks, Laxus brushed away my hair covering my face immediately exposing me flaming red cheeks. We were about to lean in even closer until we heard a bunch of girls scream for Laxus to show himself.

That broke our little moment and made us jump into the nearest room that was available, unfortunately it was a little bit tight. As we both listened to the horde of girls screaming I suddenly realised that both our bodies were pressed up against each other. Surprisingly I turned a new shade of red at the feeling, I forced my eyes shut and waited for what seemed like forever for the horde of girls to pass by. Laxus looked at me then smirked, " so do you want to learn how to do a thought projection or what?!" he held out his hand and I smiled my genuine smile and took his hand.

** 1 week after in Fairy Tail**

**Erza's P.O.V**

_Where is she?! She should be here by no!_ I looked over to Gray and saw that he had the same worried look on his face._..Lucy... THAT'S IT!I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF WAITING!_ I stormed up to Master's office with Gray hot on my heels. I knocked on the door impatiently and was answered a second later, I came in and looked master in the eye. " Master Lucy's been gone for a week and 2 days now! can we please go and look for her?!" I asked with a stern voice perfectly disguising my true feelings.

But master knows me all too well, " I know you are worried my child... so am I but Lucy will be fine she can take care of herself now" master assured me. I was shocked, _wouldn't master be worried about Lucy by now?! _I felt anger building up inside me.

" I don't care any more master! For all I know Lucy might be out there hurt or even close to death! I'm going to look for her whether you like it or not !" with that I stormed out of the room and prepared my search for Lucy with a silent Gray close behind me.

" Fine but I guarantee you won't find her" were masters last words and it seemed like it was painful to say it. _Is master keeping something from us about Lucy?!_

Me and Gray went up to Natsu who was currently talking to Lissana, I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. " Natsu can we borrow happy for a while?!" I asked knowing that if Gray had it would just have started another fight wasting valuable searching time.

"A-aye Erza!" Natsu stuttered, _is he afraid of me?!...good!_ I Grabbed Happy who was currently shouting 'Natsu you traitor' repeatedly like a broken record stuck on repeat. We made our way outside.

" Happy! Can you carry Gray all the way to Crocus?!" I asked.

" Aye sir!" he proceeded to wrap his tail around Gray then pulled him up into the air, " Gray you're heavy!" the small feline whined.

" What did you say you stupid neko!"

" Enough!" everything went silent, " Re-quip: Heavens Wheel Armour" I was engulfed in a bright light that soon died down revealing my new outfit/armour. I flew up to join Gray and Happy. We sped off to Crocus and arrived there in two days

**3 Days later: Back in Magnolia**

**Gray's P.O.V**

_Where could she be?! Wait... she might have been sick and stayed at home... that would explain why she didn't come to the guild earlier! _My whole face lit up and I hurriedly ran to Erza and Happy and explained my theory

**Erza's P.O.V**

_Ingenious! How could I have not thought of it?! _Me, Gray and Happy hurriedly ran to Lucy's house and unlocked the window. We were both expecting to see a sick and sleeping Lucy on the bed but were greeted instead with...nothing. " Where could she be?!" my worry increased dramatically.

" She might be in the toilet!" Gray ran to the bathroom before I could stop him. When I didn't hear any sound I entered the bathroom, what I saw surprised me. All of Lucy's toiletries were gone! _It's as if she_ _had vanished through thin air with not a single trace left that she even existed!_ Me and Gray looked at each other and sent each other a silent message. _Where's Lucy?!._ I bolted out of the room nearly crushing the life out of Happy. _Happy?! I totally forgot about him! Focus Erza_! _You're looking for Lucy here! _I searched frantically for Lucy until I gave up and sat dejectedly with Gray on her bed._ It's as if she never existed..._

**Happy's P.O.V**

_Ohhh while I'm in Lucy's house I'll just eat some of her fish! Aye sir! _I walked over to her fridge and opened it to reveal a shocking sight..._Lucy has no food! NOOO!_ I walked over to the bathroom horrified and was about to complain to Erza and Gray until both of them ran out the door and nearly trampled me. I flew over to Lucy's table barely escaping death and saw two letters. _Hmmm those are her letters to her mother right?! Well it shouldn't hurt if I take a peek. _I cautiously walked over to the letters expecting Lucy to pop up and second and kill me. As I got closer I started to get a better view of the letters..._no way... To: Fairy tail and To: Team Natsu, The improved Team Natsu and Levy. _I danced with joy, _now she can't kill me!_ I picked up the letters and flew over to Gray and Erza.

**Gray's P.O.V**

What's Happy holding?! When he got close enough I grabbed the papers and started reading them.

" Gray! You meanie!" Happy screamed at me. I handed Erza the one addressed to Fairy tail and started reading the one addressed to Team Natsu and Levy. When I was finished reading the letter I was in tears. _Why?! Why did she have to go?! How dare Natsu do that to her! He even had the nerve to tell us that Lissana was only just tagging along with Team Natsu! How low could he stoop?!_

**Erza's P.O.V**

_She left... Lucy left...why... why couldn't I have protected her?! Why did she have to suffer?!_ My eye felt watery._ Am I crying?!... I never thought I'd find myself crying again.._ I laughed half-heartedly and wiped my right-eye from stray tears. **(Spoiler note if you haven't figured it out yet: Erza's left eye is fake so she can't cry out of it! Sorry if I spoiled it for anyone! Gomen! please don't kill me!) **I read the letter that Gray was reading, I felt a mix of anger and depression overcome after I had finished reading it. I was blinded with fury, I ran to Fairy Tail with a tired Gray and Happy behind me. I kicked the door wide open gaining everyone's attention, " You MONSTERS! you horrible monsters! Me and Gray were gone for 3 months! 3 damn months and this is how you welcome us back?!" everyone was dumbfounded but soon cowered with fear.

" Erza my child... be reasonable... she wouldn't want you doing this" master jumped down from his stool and approached me cautiously.

My anger intensified with each step I took..._how dare master not tell us about Lucy's leaving! How dare he!_" Master I have every right to punish them! Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't?!" I demanded furiously momentarily forgetting all my respect I had for him. Everyone was stiff with shock, they had never seen me back talk master...ever.

" If she was here right now would you think she'd approve of you like this?!" master questioned truth in his words. I shut my eyes and looked away stubbornly and tried to deny the feeling that master was right.

" But that's just the problem master... she's not here is she?! She's not here any more" I hung my head in agony as I trembled, " and it's all because of you ignorant bastards and you dense dragon slayer" my finger pointed at every Fairy Tail member accusingly their eyes not escaping my predatory glare.

" Can't we at least punish Natsu?! She even said that it was fine!" I heard Gray reason, I looked at Master hope filling my very soul only to be brutally shattered by Master's disapproving nod.

"Hey don't blame me on all of this stripper! I don't even know what's going on! I haven't done anything wrong in my entire life!" Natsu shot back.

In an instant I felt my anger rekindle, my whole body being consumed with fury. _How dare he say that after all he's done to Lucy! after all the pain he's caused her!_ I clenched my fist in the hope of containing my anger but to no avail, "you have no right to say that! you have caused Fairy tail so much pain... and you don't even realise it...not even the members of Fairy tail who I thought were supposed to be great nakamas... just like her I trusted the wrong people..." I clenched my mouth trying to stop myself from crying again. I hung my head low pain slowly filling the empty hole in my heart..._Lucy this is for you... _I looked up at Natsu my eyes filled with blood lust. I was engulfed in a bright light which disappeared again in a matter of seconds. I Re-quipped into my Purgatory Armour. My sword sliced the air stopping directly in Natsu's direction while the said mage just stood there dumbfounded.

"DIE!" I completely lost all sane thoughts and replaced them with bloody murder. I lunged at Natsu and was about to strike a deadly blow until everything blacked out.

**Gray's P.O.V**

Erza was going way out of control you could practically she the killing intent in her eyes which suddenly changed to a bloody red. I made my way to stop her but Master beat me to it, he super sized his hand and stretched it over to Erza and whacked her on the head resulting in an unconscious Erza, I sweat dropped and backed away from the pissed of master.

" Gray read Lucy's letter for everyone!" master ordered me. I pushed my hand into my pocket and took out her two letter, I fumbled to open them but soon succeeded in opening the accursed letter. I read the letter that was addressed to Fairy Tail first and by the time I finished I started getting misty eyes. Erza also woke up, fortunately she got her sanity back as well as her conciousness. I looked at Fairy tail accusingly.

" N-no...Lu-chan...why...why couldn't I have been a better friend?!LUCY!" Levy burst into tears while Gajeel awkwardly patted her back immediately failing at comforting the petite blue-haired mage and also ruining his bad boy image. I just ignored them and continued reading the next letter without hesitating, once I had finished reading the letter my tears were now flowing out of control. Erza wasn't doing as good, she went and stood in front of the pillar who she deemed her 'rival' a few years ago and started punching and slashing it repeatedly`.

"LUCY!" Erza gave out a pained cry, everyone was shocked including me but I couldn't blame her, _Lucy was both like a sister to us...our precious little sister gone... and It's all because of that idiotic bastard!_ I felt enraged and walked over to Natsu. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer.

" You made Lucy quit Fairy tail... you drove her out of her own family! you even have the nerve to kick her out without telling us! You idiotic son of a dragon! couldn't you see Lucy loved you?! Are you that dense?!" I punched him as hard as I could then turned to Fairy Tail, " and you call yourself nakama?! You forgot about Lucy for 3 months and you didn't even realize it?!... I thought Fairy tail was better than this!" my tone was accusing. Everyone looked ashamed and hung their heads mostly everyone cried, even Elfman! all except Lissana. I shot her a murderous look and she visibly shivered._ I don't care if she is a childhood friend or is she is Demon Mirajane's sister but she's the one who made Lucy quit! _" Lissana why aren't you crying?!" I asked her, all eyes looked at her questioningly. I could see her fidgeting under the heated gazes that everyone's giving her.

" Come on! Who cares about that attention whore?! Certainly not me! I mean she's only using us to protect her!" Lissana smirked as if she expected everyone to agree with her. _That b****! how dare she call Lucy an attention whore! if anybody is an attention whore It's her!_ Everyone gave Lissana death glare, me and Erza made a move to attack Lissana but Mira beat us to it.

**Mira's P.O.V**

I stood there shocked at my sister's words then suddenly everything came together like a perfect jigsaw puzzle. I quickly walked over to Lissana and slapped he...hard. The sound echoed inside Fairy Tail's walls giving it a dramatic effect, tears refreshed my puffy eyes.

" How could you Lissana?! Lucy was special to us... how could you take her away?! I thought that you were the same kind and loving Lissana that supposedly 'died' a long time ago" I shook my head, " I guess I thought wrong" everyone was shocked speechless.

" Mira-nee how could you say that?! I'm sill the same Lissana! Aren't I more special than that stupid girl?!" Lissana brought her hand up to her stinging red cheek with a bright red slap mark on it.

" what do you mean by Lissana taking Lucy away Mira?!" Erza asked

I sobbed, " Lissana convinced Natsu to kick Lucy out of team Natsu so that she could join and replace he... she's responsible for al our sufferings!" I sobbed even harder letting out all the pain that had been building up since Lucy's leaving. Everyone turned to Lissana giving her death glares while the said mage started to shake uncontrollably.

**Lissana's P.O.V**

_Minna... why are you so angry?! I got rid of her... we're all a family again...so why... are you like this?!... did she really mean that much to you... did I hurt you that badly... I'm sorry..._

_NO! don't you dare say sorry you weakling!_

_Who are you?!_

_Have you forgotten me already brat?!_

_**Flashback**_

_**1st day of celebrating Lissana's return.**_

_Natsu... I finally get to see you again! but why do you keep talking about Lucy... don't I matter?! _I hid my true feelings and listened to Natsu's word. When I left the guild it was already dark, I walked to Mira-nee and Elfman-nee's house ( did I do that right?!) _what's so special about Lucy that makes her better than me?! Natsu should only pay attention to me...No! Stop it Lissana! Lucy didn't do anything wrong to you! Stop letting jealousy get the better of you!_

" Is that really what you want Lissana?!" a voice appeared in my head. I stopped dead on my tracks.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!" I shouted

" Hahaha, my my Lissana why so eager?!"the feminine voice cackled. I frowned in disgust.

" Show yourself!" I hissed, I looked at an empty spot in front of me and suddenly a dark feminine figure appeared in front of me. She had no facial features only a face, blank and empty. Her whole body resembled that of a ghostly apparition but instead of pale translucent-like skin hers was as dark as the night sky. (**not meaning to be racist here but I am kinda describing a demon only more feminine-like O:)** ) Bright red rune marks were on her skin as if it had been burned onto her. As she hovered closer to me a part of me was saying to run while the other said stay. I chose the first option deciding to go with my instincts rather than my curious brain. As I turned my back to her I tried to run away but it seemed like I was frozen in place by a mysterious force. Every part of my body froze except for my eyes and mouth, I felt her sharp nails caress my face.

" hahaha, stupid girl you can't run away from me! you should know that by now!" her sharp nails dug into my skin forcing me to scream in pain. " I have a little offer for you Lissana" she said in an almost heart-warming tone... almost. It had a threatening tone to it saying that if I refuse I would die. " How would you like it if I gave you power and wisdom, with those two gifts you can get rid of your most hated enemies like... Lucy Heartfillia" she smirked knowing all too well about my predicament. _Lucy... if I get rid of her then Natsu'll be all mine! _I smiled at the thought then agreed without even thinking about the consequences of my actions. Her smile grew even bigger showing her dangerously sharp canine. Before I could change my mind she went into my body, I was surrounded by a black mist and when the process was completed I felt power and wisdom merge into me but what I didn't know was that negative emotions like anger and jealousy also merged in me. I instantly felt more powerful and with my new found knowledge I made plans on how to get rid of Lucy.

_**Flashback end**_

_So you're the one that made me like this!_

_hahaha it's your fault for getting all jealous! otherwise I wouldn't have offered you this! It's your own fault! _I started coming up with a plan to get rid of her and soon thought of one, my body started rejecting the power she was giving me and I tried to force her out of my head. I was too distracted with my plan to notice the same black mist as before surround me.

**Natsu P.O.V**

_I can't believe Lucy loved me ...why?!... why did I have to blow up my chance?!... Lucy I'm sorry for listening to Lissana and ignoring you... I'm sorry... now if only you'd come back..._

my train of thoughts soon came to an end when I saw Lissana being surrounded by a black mist, at first I thought that she was going crazy and that she was about to try and kill someone like Erza tried to do with me but suddenly a demonic-like figure appeared out of the mist and soon Lissana no longer surrounded by the mist and fell to the floor. The demonic figure looked furious and had a look that could kill.

" How dare she! How dare she ruin my chances of killing Lucy Heartifillia!" she shouted enraged, _ wait... kill Lucy?! WHAT!_

" Who are you and why do you want to kill Lucy?!" I shouted at her questioningly. She looked at me and gave me a look of amusement.

"Now why would I want to say that?! Hmm?!" she said playfully, I was beginning to grow impatient with her.

" Just answer the question!" I replied seething with anger.

"Fine then... but I wont give you all the answers... here's a clue...Acnologia's Dragon slayer" she smirked, I stood there dumbfounded.

" That doesn't help at all!" I roared she cackled then left, leaving no trace of her very existence.

_**Fairy Tail after 2 weeks **_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

After 2 weeks of crying and depression Fairy tail still showed no signs of improving, fortunately though it seemed that Lissana was possessed by a crazed demon who tried to kill Lucy.

**Master Makarov's P.O.V**

_2 weeks and fairy tail is still depressed... what ever will I do?! _I stretched my back and was about to continue with my paperwork when suddenly a familiar face appears in front of me, I soon started crying. " LUCY!...and...LAXUS!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V or letters_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Ohayo minna! sorry I didn't put an author's note in the end of last chapter but I was hurrying to post it up. Anyway I hope you like this chapter I tried to make it as Christmassy as I could! I know this is late since Christmas has already past but pretend it's still Christmas! Thanks! Please review I would appreciate it!**_

_**Chapter 3: Part 2**_

**Makarov's P.O.V**

" LUCY!...and...LAXUS!" my teary face was soon replaced by utter astonishment at the two people standing before me. Lucy was wearing a bright orange sleeveless top that only reached up to her bellybutton. It really hugged her curves nicely, she was also wearing dirty white shorts revealing a lot of faded scars on her legs but you could barely see them and well Laxus... he was still the same as ever but this time his sound pod was missing. _I have never seen him without his soundpod...hmm...why though?! _A large gash poking out of Lucy's top was was soon the focus of my attention, it was properly stitched up and it looked quite old but that didn't stop me from assuming that Laxus was the one who gave it to her. Anger rose within me until I could no longer control it, " LAXUS! what have you done to Lucy!" I shouted enraged hoping that none of the Fairy Tail members heard my sudden outburst... thankfully they didn't. I saw Laxus and Lucy look at each other confusion found on their faces until both the said mages noticed the poorly concealed gash poking out of Lucy's top.

" It's not what you think Gramps!" Laxus defended himself holding his hands in front of him showing innocence.

" Yeah master! I got this from the mages I was supposed to capture on the job that I took!"

Lucy added trying to convince me that Laxus was innocent.

I smiled sheepishly, _guess I should have just asked them about it instead of blaming Laxus..._ I laughed awkwardly, " sorry about that I guess I should have just let you explain yourselves" I scratched the back of my head. I heard Lucy laugh who was soon smacked on the head by Laxus.

" OW! what was that for?!" Lucy rubbed her sore head.

" thaw wasn't funny! if you had just covered it up properly I wouldn't have been in this mess!" Laxus lectured her

" Meanie!you could have just told me instead of hitting me and besides I didn't see you complaining before! " Lucy kept repeatedly hitting Laxus on his arm while Laxus just burst out laughing_...wait...LAUGHING! the only time I've ever seen Laxus laugh was before he got the lightning dragon lacrima implanted in him! Is this Lucy's doing?! _I coughed gaining the attention of the two.

"I hate to break this lovely moment between the two of you but do you want me to call Erza, Gray and Mira up or not?!" I asked teasingly. Lucy stopped her blows immediately which also silenced the laughing Laxus. I took that as a yes then proceeded to walk outside the room. "Gray, Mira and Erza come to my office now!" I shouted, the trio ascended up the staircase and into my room.

_**Gray's P.O.V**_

_Lucy... LUCY'S HERE!...with... LAXUS?! EHHHHHHH?!_

_**Erza's **__**P.O.V**_

_I can't believe it! Lucy's here! Right in front of my eyes!...with...LAXUS!_

_**Mira's P.O.V**_

_Laxus...with Lucy... MY LOVE SIGNALS ARE GOING HAYWIRE! Could this be...TRUE LOVE?! KYAAAAAAA! Natsu you have competition! _Instead of getting worried by Laxus's presence with Lucy like my fellow guild mates did I simply smiled while imagining cute blonde little babies surrounding the odd couple. _I would've thought that Lucy would've ended up with Natsu or Gray in the end oh well Fate has it's way of playing tricks! I can't wait to start match-making again! I haven't done that in 3 weeks! For me that's a torturous punishment! Let's get this match-making brain started! _I grinned mischievously at my forming plan which went unnoticed by the people in the room.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I sighed, _I have a lot of explaining to do. _Suddenly I felt a lot of weight on my right shoulder and saw Laxus urging me to get a move on with things. I took a sharp intake of breath then started spilling the beans. "Ok so before you guys point fingers at who gave me these...scars... Laxus here saved my life, if he hadn't defeated those mages I was supposed to capture for the job I took then I would have died. Also I will be travelling with Laxus for now until I decide to visit you guys or he ditches me in the middle of nowhere" I heard Laxus chuckle behind me his hot breath gave me pleasant shivers down my spine, " I will also be training with him which would explain why my clothes are so dirty" I shot Laxus a glare earning a laugh from him.

"It's not my fault that you believed that doing all those exercises would help you with thought projecting Blondie!" he burst out laughing and I blushed and looked away embarrassed at my stupidity. While Master, Erza, Gray and Mira was shocked at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Anyway that's basically why Laxus is here with me!" I smiled cheerfully. Hoping my former guild mate s and master understood the situation.

" I understand Lucy but if this bastard tries any moves on you or even hurts a single strand of hair on you call me and I'll come and kill him!" Erza said her tone deadly serious which gave me and Laxus the creeps.

" Don't worry Erza! He won't make any moves on me! He might make flirty comments and maybe perverted ones here and then but that's just for fun... right Laxus?!" I gave him a deathly glare that made him shiver and shrink back down. "See Erza! He's afraid of me! He wouldn't do anything that would result in him being injured now would he?! Hehehe look at what all the training I've been doing for the past few weeks have done!" I mocked Laxus, smirking almost cockily. _Wow he's been rubbing of on me!_

"HEY! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU BLONDIE! IF ANYTHING YOU'RE THE ONE AFRAID OF ME!" he shouted angrily at me, " Besides... I know you're weakness" he taunted his smile revealing his devilishly large teeth.

" Which is...?!" I questioned the situation getting interesting, he responded by pouncing on me and tickling me on the sides. _NO! NO not tickling! How did he find out?!_

" L-Laxus p-please s-stop! I-It's n-not f-funny" I said in between laughs. Soon the tickling died down which resulted me sitting on his lap. While the Master, Erza and Gray looked at both of us shocked their souls floating away from their mouths and Mira...well she's smiling like she was a blind woman who had just seen light for the first time in her life.

"my my it seems like my love signals are going through the roof with you two!" Mira smiled slyly. I suddenly turned bright red and so did Laxus.

"M-Mira! We're not in love! Honest!" I shouted embarrassed

"Sure...whatever helps you sleep at night Lucy." I saw Mira smirking her match-making habits re-surfacing. I gulped nervously knowing that Mira had set up a plan, knowing me and my clumsiness of stepping into one of her traps I quickly devised an excuse to leave.

"Just make sure you invite me your wedding ok Lucy!" she winked at me and both me and Laxus turned as red as Erza's hair.

"M-Mira! What makes you say that?!" Erza stuttered her face as flushed as ours.

"Seriously haven't you noticed that they've been flirting with each other the past couple minutes?! Is Fairy T ail this dense about love?!" Mira asked unbelievably. I saw Erza think for a moment then her face brightened up as if she found a surprising realization...which she probably had.

" Now that I think about it you have a point Mira!"Erza agreed clicking her right-finger.

" Erza!" Gray argued against her..._bad choice Gray. _Erza gave Gray a don't-go-against-me glare which made Gray recoil in terror at the beast in front of him.

"Come on Mira! Like I would ever flirt or even MARRY this pervert!" I reasoned with her, my voice seemed desperate.

" HEY! Like I would marry you either Blondie! Why would I want to spend the rest of my life with an annoying brat like you!" his words stabbed my heart, with each stab it became deeper but just like any other unexplained feeling I had I just ignored them.

"Perverted Bastard!"

"Dumb Blonde!" (**No offence to blondes! I didn't mean it! please don't kill me!**) I was about to retort something back at him until Mira decided to join in our conversation.

" ahh young love!" she stated dreamily.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" both of us shouted at the poor barmaid simultaneously. Both of us continued our verbal war both ignoring a Mira who was currently in a delirious state dreaming of...well...something.

_**Mira's P.O.V**_

_Blonde blue-eyed babies, blonde blue-eyed babies, blonde blue-eyed babies. KYAAAA! MY LOVE SIGNALS POINT TO TRUE LOVE! KYAAAA! _I imagined Lucy and Laxus dating which lead to marriage which then led to a honeymoon which finally escalated to a blonde blue-eyed family! _KYAAA! I can already see it! don't worry babies Aunty Mirajane is coming to save you!_ I started thinking up a plan to make the "premonition" come true.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Both me and Laxus still continued our verbal fight and didn't seemed to show any signs of giving up from either sides when suddenly Mira screamed something which made both of us freeze and made our blood turn ice-cold.

" BLOND BLUE-EYED BABIES!" The love obsessed barmaid screamed at the top of her lungs unexpectedly which made Erza, Gray and Master faint. It was a shock to see that none of the Fairy Tail mages ventured up to master's room to see what caused Mira's high-pitched love related scream.

"MIRA!" I yelled embarrassed at her...unusual statement. That seemed to make her break free of her delirious state and back into reality. She looked at us and smiled innocently...almost too innocently, I knew she had finally figured out her plan by then and made an excuse to leave. "Well as much as we'd like to stay and chat for a bit longer we have some training to get back to at Crocus." I was so focussed on getting away to notice that I just blurted out me and Laxus's location until it was too late. " oops." I said innocently

"BAKA! do you want them coming after you and taking you back?!" Laxus roared at me. I mentally cursed myself at my clumsiness.

"I'm sorry! Please don't come after me!" I begged them while crying my eyes out

" Don't worry Lucy it was your decision in the first place we wouldn't want to drag you back here and make you join us again without your free will. It's better seeing you happy than seeing you sad and miserable here." Erza reassured me her voice seeming forced. While Mira and the rest nodding understanding the truth behind Erza's words. " Oh wait Lucy! before you go! I just wanted to tell you Lissana was possessed by a restless demon and before the demon escaped she said something about Lissana ruining her chances of killing...you." I stood there shocked at the information my brain processed. _Someone wants to kill me...but why?! What did I do to them?! _" Anyway do you know who this demon could be by any chance?! She also said something about Acnologia's Dragon slayer... at first we thought that she was talking about you but we were sure that you couldn't be Acnologia's Dragon slayer since you're a celestial spirit mage." Erza explained her eyes looked desperate for information about the unknown demon.

"Sorry I don't know any demons at all but I'll keep a look out! Besides Laxus will protect me as well!Right Laxus?!" I smiled angelically, he just smiled and nodded. His smile was becoming seen more often as well as his laugh too, everyone just smiled at our ever-growing friendship. "Well got to go guys! Bye! see you next time!" I smiled cheerfully.

" Oh wait Lucy before you go!" I looked at Mira confused.

" yeah...?!" I asked cautiously hoping that this wasn't one of her plans.

"hehehe give Laxus a kiss!" she yelled enthusiastically. My jaw dropped to the floor at her demand and shook my head vigorously indicating a no. Mira got angry and transformed into her..._SATAN SOUL! _"Come on Lucy you have to! It's tradition that when two people are underneath a mistletoe they share a kiss!" Mira encouraged me while she got dangerously close to both of us, I tensed up when she was in front of us her devilish features more terrifying.

"B-but M-Mira there's not even a mistletoe above us!" I looked at the ceiling and found a mistletoe dangling above me and Laxus. I gulped and gave in not wanting too feel the wrath of an angry Mira. I turned to Laxus who was beet red and took a deep breath a blush igniting my cheeks. " fine you win Mira! but only on the cheeks!" I closed my eyes (bad move -.-) and leaned in closer. I was about to kiss Laxus on the cheeks until suddenly.

_**Laxus's P.O.V**_

As she leaned in closer I felt my breath quicken and my heart rate start to speed up._ Why am I feeling like this?! It's only a kiss on the cheek!_ She was about to kiss me on the cheek until I heard Mira's voice.

"Laxus!" I looked over to Mira just when Lucy was about to kiss my cheek resulting in her kissing me on the lips. I closed my eyes and gave into the moment. I wanted to so badly deepen the kiss but that would only confirm that I like her to my former guild mates. So instead I just tried fighting with the temptation to do so.

_Just wait till your all alone together then make your move!_

_NOO! she might be embarrassed and start avoiding you! Make your move now!_

While my two halves were fighting Gray interrupted me and Lucy's kiss.

" Get off of her Lightning Freak!" Gray yelled at me making Lucy break our little kiss.

_**Lucy's P.O.V **_

_I'm kissing Laxus and he's not resisting! what should I do?! I want to just let my worries fade away and wrap my arms around his neck but they're watching...hmmm...i'll just wait till we're alone till I confess to him,!_

I heard Gray threaten Laxus so I just ended the kiss right then and there much to my utter disappointment. But I didn't show my disappointment though I did blush, my cheeks as red as scarlet. Just before Mira or anyone for that matter could utter a single word Laxus and I disappeared already at our limit.

_**Gray's P.O.V**_

" MIRA!" Me and Erza shouted at the she-devil in front of us, she just looked at us innocently and ran outside the door with us following her.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

What anyone didn't know was at the darkest corner of the room lurked the murder-obsessed demon, her demonic features revealing a dark and twisted grin. Her eyes shone bright-red showing her killing intent and her hatred for Lucy.

" Just wait for me there...Lucy"

_**How was it?! Was it horrible?! Please review I would love to know your opinion about my story and how to improve it! thank you for everyone who has been reviewing! Arigato Minna! I'll be gone for 1 week since I'm going to France for the rest of the holidays! Till next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V, letters and flashbacks_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ohayou Minna! How are you?! Did you enjoy the holidays?! Sorry this took so long I was at France for a week and I tried to get this finished as soon as we came home but**_

_**it's more easier said than done :( also school started a week ago and they had been giving me homework non-stop! My poor little brain needs a rest. Anyway enough of my useless excuses here's the new chapter hope you like it! :) **_

_**Chapter 5: **_

_**( sorry the last chapter was supposed to be chapter 4 but I put chapter 3 part 2 instead**_

_**sorry!)**_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_Ok Lucy you're tired and drained of power...but you two are all alone...confession time?!...hmm...Do I really like him that much?! I mean we've only been together for a couple of weeks now...?Think Lucy think! _I thought back to the first time we trained together.

_***Flashback ***_

_He pointed at the big boulder blocking the entrance to a cave inside the mountain. "Carry it and run around the mountain 50 times" he said rather bluntly, pointing at the pathway snaking around the length of the mountain and finally stopping at the top. I looked at the boulder dumbfounded...then to Laxus...boulder...Laxus...boulder...Laxus...boulder!_

"_Why would I?!" I replied back at him he answered back by grabbing my arm and dragging me to the boulder easily as if I was just a sack of potatoes. I tried all kinds of methods to get his gigantic hand away from my bruised arm but it was no use. With each passing second I got closer to the dreaded boulder (**hey that rhymes lol**)he pushed me to the boulder and sat down on the ground watching my every move. I gave up and tried to lift the boulder, its weight giving me no help at all. After a couple 30 minutes had passed from trying to lift the boulder I finally succeeded to lift it above my head. I proceeded to run around the mountain and hadn't even got a metre around until my arms gave out and the boulder came down on me. I closed my eyes tired from lifting the heavy boulder and was about to get squished to a pulp until Laxus decided to show off and blow it to smithereens. I suddenly felt sleepy, my arms slowly turning numb while my eyes closing ever so slowly but before I succumbed into a deep slumber I heard Laxus say something._

" _Tch, stupid Blondie making me worry" I smiled when I felt his hot breath fanning my face and when he kissed me gently on the cheek...What?!...Why did he do that?!...He does not like you Lucy! you're being silly! there must be a logical reason as to why he did that!... he must have thought I fainted or something and tried to wake me up...by teasing me...That's it! I get it now! After a few minutes I fell asleep, while thinking one last thing. He cared for me!_

_*** End of Flashback ***_

I smiled to myself... I _guess I do. _I walked over to Laxus shyly and managed to stutter a sentence out. " L-Laxus i-im s-sorry f-for m-mira!" I bowed apologetically to him which was not a common thing for me to do.

_**Laxus's P.O.V.**_

Lucy came over to me and started to talk..._she seems really nervous...is she okay?! _

" L-Laxus i-im s-sorry f-for m-mira!" she bowed in front of me which left me breathless..._Lucy! she's bowing down...to ME! I thought I'd never get to see this day!...wait a minute...is...is that an apology?!...wait a minute is she going to start avoiding me now?!...I knew it... I should have just went for it...this is embarrassing... what should I do?! _

" You should really tell the she-devil that we are not dating and we don't like each other...at all!... she might get the wrong idea. As if I'd like a little weakling like you...ha that would never happen in a million years! you couldn't even lift that stinking boulder! She should now by now that I **DON'T **date weaklings." I replied back my eyes darting everywhere but her face, I stared past her as if she was just a ghost...weak and ignored. When I finally looked her in the eye all I could see were tears...her eyes were filled with hurt and shock, every tear that cascaded down her face stabbed my cold and empty heart. _I'm going soft now aren't I? Why does my heart hurt?! Why is it that she hurts me with only her tears...her pain and yet it's more painful than getting mortally wounded. Every painful thing I've gone through doesn't compare to what I'm feeling now...why?! _I immediately regretted my words and was about to take them back.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

" You should really tell the she-devil that we are not dating and we don't like each other...at all!... she might get the wrong idea. As if I'd like a little weakling like you...ha that would never happen in a million years! you couldn't even lift that stinking boulder! She should now by now that I **DON'T **date weaklings." _Just when I thought my heart couldn't break any further... it just did...Love...it's a painful feeling...but it's also a wonderful feeling as well...so why can't I find the right guy that won't break my heart any more than it is now?! Why does fate have to be so cruel. _Tears started pooling in my eyes which soon slid down my heart-broken face one by one. _I'm crying again?! Why am I so weak?! I'm just wasted space aren't I?! I don't belong here... I don't belong any where...not even Fairy Tail..._

" Y-you don't need to rub it it... I already know I'm weak" were my final words that escaped my already tear-stained lips before I ran past him and into the forest. Trees...branches were all that I could see for miles and miles ahead of me, I didn't know where I was going... my goal was just to get somewhere far...far away from Laxus. After a few hours of falling and stumbling I finally escaped the clutches of the gigantic forest and landed right into the mountains surrounding Crocus. (_**a/n: I don't really know if there is a forest near Crocus but I do know that there are mountains near Crocus**_) After a few minutes of deciding which route I should take either the mountains or back into the forest I had finally came to the conclusion that I should take the forest, if I had taken the mountains I would have probably died after a few minutes of climbing it but if I took the forest then not only will I escape death but I might be able to stumble upon another city near Crocus and start a new life..._ It's me against the world... _I raced back into the forest and sped towards the sun. meaning North.

After a few hours of wandering aimlessly around the impossibly huge forest the shone had gone back down into the ground meaning my "compass" was now out of use. The moon had risen just after a few minutes lighting up the darkened world with its moonlight, I had climbed up a nearby tree and rested on a large and sturdy branch that supported my weight very well. Seeing as how there were no caves I could occupy for the night I just randomly chosen the nearest tree I could find in desperate need of shelter. I pushed my back up against the tree, its leaves covering my body just below my neck while the branches leaves just above me barely managed to cover the top of my head providing every part of my body excluding my face was well covered with leaves providing me much needed warmth as well as camouflage from Laxus though due to his heightened abilities he should find me easily. I put the thought of Laxus finding me in the back of my head ignoring it completely, my eyes drooped lower and lower tired from all the running.That was the first time I've ever felt so attuned to nature. Before I fell asleep pain suddenly rocketed through my body it's source coming from my heart, I clutched my heart as if it would ease the pain away but it did nothing of the sort. I screamed and writhed in pain before the pain slowly subsided leaving me breathless._ What happened?!_

_**Laxus's P.O.V**_

Everything happened in a flash and the next thing I knew she disappeared deeper into the forest. Surprisingly my heart ached for her, her hair, her lips, her chocolate brown eyes...everything..._Look what you've done now Laxus! You BAKA! why did you have to do that?! Now...now you've lost her...maybe even forever. _I felt pain again, the thought of losing her made my heart burn. _She makes me feel special...she makes me feel like the only person alive in the world... I'm protective around her... I yearn for her presence when she's gone...she leaves me breathless just by the mere sight of her...could it be...that she's my mate?!...!_ Suddenly everything made sense, all the sensations she made me feel that were unexplainable...all of it made sense now._ Now I've gone and lost her...that's just like me... stupid Laxus..._ I chuckled, " you better be safe Lucy...or else I'll never forgive you..." I smiled then followed her scent speeding off as fast as a bolt of lighting. _Wait for me..._

_**Demon's P.O.V**_

My smile grew exposing my sharp and bloody teeth, " we'll meet soon...Lucy...in the meantime just stay there..." I laughed and disappeared into the alleyways of Magnolia discreetly, my blood red rune markings glowing brighter and brighter by the second in anticipation. I cackled my laugh echoing through the deserted alleyways, I sped off to Crocus and according to my calculations I should arrive there in a days time._ After all I am faster then a train in this accursed body...this is just one of the few advantages given to me in this form...soon blood will be shed...and I will reclaim my kingdom... I deserved it!...yet...__SHE took it all away from me... my daddy...my kingdom to take over...she took it all away from me...now she will repay me by me killing her own flesh and blood..._ I grinned maliciously my intentions as dark as the night sky_... soon everything will be mine again...I'll get to finally meet you again...daddy!_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Light pierced through my closed eyes shocking me into consciousness which led to me falling of off the tree, I landed face first on the dirty bug-filled soil. I stood up immediately brushing off the bugs crawling all over my skin while squeamishly screaming and complaining about the dirty ground. I looked around me becoming more alert of my surroundings and gave a sigh of relief when Laxus wasn't found. I started walking again but this time in search of food and water, _all that running made me so dehydrated!_ just like yesterday I ended up walking aimlessly around already lost sight of the sun thanks to the trees and nearby foliage blooming back to life. Don't get me wrong they looked absolutely gorgeous but unfortunately they covered the sun from my sight especially the trees there's just so many of them around!

_**After 6 hours! Time: 12:45**_

" Waahhh! This is taking forever!" I complained. I turned around only to find Laxus not there... I suddenly grew lonely and sad. _You should really tell the she-devil that we are not dating and we don't like each other...at all!... she might get the wrong idea. As if I'd like a little weakling like you...ha that would never happen in a million years! you couldn't even lift that stinking boulder! She should now by now that I __**DON'T **__date weaklings! _The same phrase repeated itself in my head until I could feel tears down my cheeks...I'm_ so weak! He was right...that's why he'll never date me nonetheless like me! No Lucy! Stop crying! It will not help you in any way...it will only show that you're weak...Stay strong and keep your head up high no matter what other people say! _I nodded to myself and soon after a few minutes I found a beautiful but small meadow that contained a small watering hole and rose bushes surrounding the meadow which stops directly beside an entrance to what seemed like a large cavern locate on the back of a small mountain. Without even thinking I hastily ran to the watering hole and scooped out water with my hand and drank it until I was rehydrated again. When I was content I laid back into the grass and smiled thinking that this would be the perfect spot for shelter, suddenly I was on full alert when I heard an echoing sound coming from the cavern. The echoing sound came closer and closer until finally I realised it was directly headed towards me, before I could even move out of the way a loud blast shot from the cave at full speed and knocked me backwards and into the rose bushes which unfortunately had thorns in it. Blood spurted out of the cuts from the thorns causing me to scream in pain while the thorns which were still in my skin punctured even deeper into my arms, back and legs.

I heard the same echoing sound again acknowledging it as an attack, I braced for the attack and when it hit me I immediately lost consciousness

_**Laxus's P.O.V**_

I heard a scream not far from where I was and immediately recognised it as Lucy, my heart sank while I desperately raced to her. _Lucy! Just hang on! I'm nearly there! just...please hang on!_

_**Demon's P.O.V**_

Her pain-filled scream filled my ears filling me with joy and disappointment. _I should have been the first one to torture her! Never mind I'll just finish the attacker off as well as her! talk about hitting two birds with one stone! I guess I'm lucky today!_

_**? P.O.V**_

I made my way cautiously outside, after I had sensed the presence of an intruder I immediately launched an attack. When I was sure that I had knocked out the intruder I made my way outside, what I saw gave me the shock of a life time. " L-Lucy-sama" I rushed over to her and picked her up by my snout led her into the cavern though not the too deep into the cavern. I laid her down gently on the ground and grabbed some nearby herbs for the wounds I had caused her._ I hope she will forgive me for what I have done... the others will surely kill me for what I did to you. _I chuckled, I left the unconscious girl lying down on the floor while I ventured deeper into the cavern in search for more effective medicine. What I didn't know was that my action would make me an even greater enemy to... " The Corrupted One"

_**Laxus's P.O.V**_

I felt the presence of death coming closer and closer to me, I just ignored it and kept my mind focused on saving Lucy from her attacker. What I didn't notice was a dark shadow was catching up to me and soon passing me and disappearing in the distance. I was getting tired but I would do anything to save Lucy...anything.

_**Demon's P.O.V**_

I wasn't expecting to encounter other people here..._is it possible that...that's her mate?!... I wonder if he heard her scream...obviously he should have...he is a dragon slayer after all...hmm...ha they haven't even done the mating ritual yet!Pathetic idiots! well this should be fun... I would love to see his face when I tear Lucy apart...right in front of him hahaha... _I smirked and went faster overtaking him and getting nearer and nearer to my destination. Soon I had arrived there, I walked in the meadow and looked around cautiously. I smelt Lucy and the unmistakable scent of her blood on some of the rose bushes. I walked nearer to the cavern and found that her scent intensified as I came closer, soon I had found her lying down on the cold hard ground unconscious_ I would have loved to have torn you apart while you were still awake but this'll have to do._ I gathered a lot of dark magic and focused it all into a huge ball in between my outstretched palms. When I had gathered enough I held it high above her head, "DIE!" my eyes flashed with the anticipation of murder but before I could fully deliver the blow to her I was blown back by a huge amount or force which seemed all too familiar. I lost consciousness soon afterwards.

_**? P.O.V**_

_I made it just in time! she nearly killed he! and just when I had found her! that was too close! I need to get out of here before she awakens!_ I carried the unconscious girl in my back and went outside. I stood opposite the "Corrupted One" and stood facing the watering hole. I closed my eyes and prepared to open the gate when suddenly a blonde-haired dragon slayer came and interrupted my ritual.

_**Laxus's P.O.V**_

I had finally arrived to where Lucy was and was enraged to what I saw, a dragon as tall as Mercurius stood in just a few metres away its golden scales sparkling as sun rays bounced off of it, its eyes were the colour of blood which made it the colour stand out from the rest of its body but what I saw that made me enraged was not the dragon...it was Lucy on the back of the dragon knocked out. My first conclusion was that the dragon knocked out Lucy and is saving her as dinner later on, that made me go completely blind with fury. _How dare that...thing hurt Lucy! don't worry Lucy I'll kill it and save you! _my feelings controlled my actions as I lunged ready to slay the monstrous beast.

_**? P.O.V**_

_Hmm...he's a lightning dragon slayer...Elektra would like him! _He lunged at me and tried to electrify me with a bolt of lightning. _Nice try kid! you'd have to do better than that! I have gone against Elektra and won you think you can beat me?! _He made a grab for Lucy but I moved out of the way. _Is this Lucy-sama's mate?! But why... why can't I sense her mark?!ohh they haven't realised it yet...dense idiots... I'm running out of time! _" Enough! look boy I'm trying to get Lucy-sama to safety and if you won't protect her from that demon then you are not worthy of being called her mate!" I knew that was a little rough but I needed to go before she wakes up!

" what are you saying?1 you're the only threat to her here!" he shouted back at me snarling a bit...I stand corrected he is perfect for her!

" I haven't got time for this! Look she's waking up!" I pointed at the demon just a few metres away from us beginning to stir a little. The boy looked at the demon then started to come closer to me I knew then that he was on my side... I can't explain how though. I once again closed my eyes and performed the ritual and suddenly a bright light appeared just above the watering hole. I started to fly and soon entered the blinding white light that was the portal with Lucy's mate grabbing on my tail just in the nick of time. Just when the portal closed I heard "The Corrupted One" scream my name.

_**Demon's P.O.V**_

I woke up just to see the portal to the Dragon Realm closing..._my home! _as well as any chances of killing Lucy along with it. I screamed one last thing before it fully sealed shut, " CELESTIA!"

_**So how was it?! I know terrible right?! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while you must be disappointed in me :'( and you should be! anyway the next chapter might come late because I will be researching something for homework for a project I'm doing and also more on dragons so I can make my story more unique! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited my story! I'm continuing this for you guys!you're the inspiration for my work! please review on what you think and if I made any mistakes! Also if you can suggest me anything that can improve my story in any way! Arigato for reading! Till next time! :D Sayonara! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V, letters and flashbacks_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Author's Note **_

_**Ohayou Minna! I hope you like this chapter! I hope it's not too boring! Anyway this chapter explains about Lucy being the heir to the throne of the Dragon Realm, hope you guys like it! I think I've gone overboard with it though but oh well this is officially the longest chapter I have done... I think?! Well I'm pretty sure it is! Anyway tell me what you think and see you at the end! Ja'ne!**_

_**Chapter 6: Next in line?!**_

_**Laxus's P.O.V**_

I heard the demon that tried to kill Lucy say someone's name, " CELESTIA!". _Hmm that must be the dragon's name...it sounds familiar somehow...celest...celestia...CELESTIAL! She must be the celestial dragon! wow good job Laxus you figured out her name and what type of dragon she is!..._ I smiled smugly and proceeded to climb on top of Celestia's tail until I could finally make out Lucy's sleeping figure, I suddenly quickened my pace since Lucy was just about to fall off the dragon's back. I tackled her just in time before she fell off completely and landed in the middle of nowhere, suddenly another blinding white light appeared just a couple of metres away from us. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't go blind with all the light attacking my eyes an hugged Lucy closer to me as if to protect her from the light.

Soon we came upon grassy meadow lands that stretched farther than the eye can see, the meadow was teeming with dragons of every colour, red, white, yellow, blue...you name it! However they were not scattered in different places like I thought they would be, they all stood in rows one by one hoping to see a glimpse of...what exactly?! I carried Lucy and started running up the dragon's neck causing her to stifle a giggle. Once I reached her head I laid Lucy down carefully as if she was made out of glass though sturdy it can be easily broken, I whispered something quietly in her ears. "Oi Celestia or whatever your name is! why are they all here?!" I asked her curiously. In response the dragon grunted and replied back with a hint of annoyance to her voice,

" My name is Celestia thank you very much! you should show more respect to me boy or you'll end up served in a platter for me and the other dragons!" she roared.

" All right, all right! sheesh!"

" Anyway... all the dragons you see before you have gathered from far and wide to see their queen." this time I was really confused..._ who was their queen?!_ Seeing the confusion on my face the golden dragon sighed.

" Seriously! Why couldn't Lucy-sama have gotten a better mate?! At least one who was smarter!" she said to herself while a vein popped on my forehead, " It's Lucy you imbecile!" the dragon replied back her voice sounded frustrated while I had a disbelieving look on my face. _How is this possible?! Is she really the Dragon Queen?! Well if she is then I'm proud to call her my mate!_ I smiled smugly proud of myself. I went back to were Lucy was and tried to wake her up but to no avail, so I just went back to my spot and started asking some more questions to pass the time.

" But how is she the Dragon Queen?! I don't get it! it just doesn't add up!" I answered back, I could see the dragon going into a state of depression as if recalling some painful distant memory. I was about to take my words back when she spoke in a hushed voice full of pain and depression, just hearing it made me cringe.

" I'd rather not talk about it...yet. It's better to say it when Lucy-sama is awake... that way I don't have to repeat it again. We came upon a big castle... It's size easily towering over Mercurius, I gawked at the sight in front of me. There was a golden crest embedded in front of the door that looked somewhat...Draconic?! And not just the door it was all over the outside of the castle. The palace was a sight that took your breath away...literally! There were 4 towers situated on each corner of the castle each in different colour. The tower on the north-west was coloured blue, that must be the element Water. On the North-East was coloured red, for Fire. The North western one was coloured green symbolising Earth and finally white symbolising Air.

The large wooden doors opened giving us entrance to the finely built castle, when we entered I immediately spotted a picture of Lucy but she was wearing a beautiful red gown with frills snaking around her waist in a beautiful pinky-purple colour. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a red hair band to match with her dress and that was not all there was also a man beside her, there was also a picture of a little girl with a striking resemblance to Lucy...wait...is that Lucy!? So that must be her mother! And the man is her father!

"Why do you have a picture of Lucy and her family in here?!" I asked Celestia my curiosity growing.

" I'll explain later for now we have to get Lucy-sama healthy!" She replied in a firm voice though that depressing tone earlier was still visibly still intact. What could have caused her all this suffering?! Hmm... We went past more pictures of Lucy's mother and some of her as well though it was getting rarer and rarer and soon there were no more pictures. We came across another large wooden door with the same Draconic symbols engraved on it but there were also some rune marks. I heard Celestia chant some words under her breath and the rune marks moved across the door as if lifting an enchantment...which it probably was. The Draconic symbol stayed where it was but it shone brighter until all I could see was the light. Once it died down there was a huge glass table a few metres in front of us and around it were dragons. _They must be important dragons!_ Before we stepped into the room Celestia whispered something to me.

"See that gold dragon over there?! You would want to train with her if your willing to...she could help you improve your lightning dragon slayer skills...after all you only obtained the power from a lacrima...do you want to know what it feels like to really be trained with real dragons?! You'll be a third generation dragon slayer though..." She questioned me playfully. She chuckled and greeted the other dragons.

" Celestia! Have you found Lucy-sama?!" A red dragon asked her.

"What do you think BAKA?! I called all the dragons all over the dragon realm for a reason you know! Sheesh put some more faith in me Igneel!" She roared back a vein visible from her forehead. The red dragon grunted back in response. _Ah so that must be the dragon that Natsu was looking for!_

" I was just making sure Celestia! No need to snap back at me!" Igneel roared back. Celestia just smiled and walked over to a white dragon who smiled kindly back at her. For some odd reason I thought she was smiling at me too..._odd?!  
_  
" Celestia! old friend! How have you been?!" The dragon asked joyful at their reunion.

" Great Grandeeney! Anyway I need help with something." _Is that the squirts dragon?!_ I could feel Celestia tense up.

" Sure Celestia anything for you!" She replied back.

"Can you heal Lucy-sama?!" At this all the dragons in the room looked furious all except Grandeeney. She looked deathly pale.

" CELESTIA! What have you done?! If Acnologia found out about this he'll surely kill you!" All the dragons in the room screamed furiously all except one...a metal dragon. _Is that Gajeel's dragon?! It must be! Hmm..._

" It's not my fault!...it's...it's..." I felt Celestia shiver. " The corrupted one"  
Everyone in the room gasped even Metallicana.

"She should be locked away! Far far from Earthland and the Dragon Realm!" The golden dragon screamed at Celestia giving off sparks of lightning here and there. _She must be the Lightning dragon...I should learn from her I guess... She seems powerful..._

" I know! I guess when L-the previous queen died it must have weakened the seal a little bit...though its been 21 years now... She must have gathered a lot of magical power while she was trapped there... Though I thought it would have been until later until she broke out..." The dragons grew silent until Grandeeney spoke reminding us of an important fact.

" we'll take about that later! For now I need to heal Lucy-sama!" I ran to Lucy and carried her then ran back to Celestia's snout. Celestia laid us gently down on the ground and I placed Lucy in front of Grandeeney. Igneel came up to me.

" Are you Lucy-sama's mate?!" I looked up at the dragon and shrugged.

" I think so... But I don't think she will believe me... I don't think she even likes me...any more" I finally replied. The dragon laughed his voice echoing throughout the room.

" Then you need to make her fall in love with you! Simple as that!" He patted me on the back with his claw.

" Not really I screwed up...now she hates me" I glared at the ground angry at myself for my previous actions. The dragon just laughed again this time more softer.

" Listen to her boy! Listen to what she's saying..." I looked at Igneel like he was crazy but he only have me a look that clearly said. Just-try-it. So I did, I listened closely and heard her mumble a few words as Grandeeney healed her.

"L-Laxus...why...why would you say that... I don't care...anymore...just comeback...I don't want to be alone...please comeback...comeback..." My eyes widened. _Lucy... I'm sorry...this is all my fault... If only I was man enough to confess...if only I thought about you for once instead of my pride...I'm sorry._

" See boy...she wants you...she might not realise you're her mate but...atleast that's better than nothing. If Natsu hadn't broken her heart then I wouldn't have approved of you two together but...seeing as how Natsu screwed up... I'll give you a chance... don't mess up like Natsu did...and remember put her first instead of anything else...even you're pride...or you might end up losing her... And if you break her heart well then the whole of the dragon realm will be after you" Igneel grinned at me showing all his sharp canines. I visibly cringed, but I was happy. After a few minutes Lucy woke up. I ran to her eagerly...too eagerly. The rest of the dragons chuckled at my actions, in their eyes they must have seen a lovesick boy running to his mate...

Her eyes fluttered open and tears sprang to her eyes at the sight of me...

"L-Lucy"

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

_Darkness...am I dead?!No...I don't want to be! Not yet! I heard voices, I recognised Laxus's voice and I immediately felt relieved. He found me! Wait shouldn't I be angry at him?! Yes...he said I was weak...he wouldn't want to date weaklings like me would he... Why is the world against me... I love my spirits as much as my life but why couldn't I have gotten a better...more stronger power?! Like Erza's for example...Requip magic...or Natsu...Dragon slayer magic...Gray... Ice-make magic... I'm just plain old Lucy...a plain old celestial mage...nothing special nor powerful just...plain and average... This might be the end...the last time I see Laxus... Ever again... Would he mourn for my death?! I guess not... He doesn't even like me... Well I guess this is good bye...Laxus.  
_  
I felt myself being picked up and soon getting laid down on the cold hard floor again. I felt massive amounts of power merging within me...I thought this was another attack and unconsciously said a few words out loud. " L-Laxus...why...why would you say that... I don't care...any more...just comeback...I don't want to be alone...please comeback...comeback..." I felt myself being reawakened and soon I was face to face with Laxus.

Tears sprang into my eyes at the mere sight of him as my stomach did enough back flips to reach all the way to the other side or Fiore. My heart almost leaped out of my ribcage,_ why does he make me feel like this?! It's obvious that even Natsu couldn't make me feel like this... With Laxus...I feel a million times better... He makes my heart as light as air itself...he does these unimaginable things to me... I'm also drawn to him by some mysterious force... Could I possibly be his mate?! But the books I have read on dragon slayers and their mates say that the dragon slayer and only the dragon slayer feels these things... So why am I experiencing it?! I'm so confused.  
_  
"L-Lucy" his voice made me snap back to reality. I looked into his eyes and found worry and happiness written all over it. The eyes are the windows to your soul! My tears dropped down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"L-Laxus I thought I'd never see you again! I-I missed you! Even though its only been one day! I still do! God I'm so emotional!" I chuckled and he just hugged me back tightly.

" I-I'm sorry Lucy... I chose pride over your feelings...and I shouldn't have... I thought I would never have seen you again...don't scare me like that... You nearly gave me a heart attack you know?!" He hugged me even tighter.

" This is the 3rd time you've apologised to me! I think you're getting soft!" I smiled at him he just smirked and leaned in closer.

" Well at least I know that you missed me Lucy Heartifilia...I missed you too... More than you could ever know..." If possible my smile grew even wider I was about to reply something back at him when suddenly a cough interrupted us. I looked around me for the first time and took in my surroundings. I tilted my head.

"Eh?!" I said before giving Laxus a death hug and screaming for dear life. A golden dragon as beautiful and as golden as my celestial spirit keys approached us cautiously it's scales giving off a radiant glow.

" Don't worry Lucy-sama. We will not harm you" the dragon assured me.

"Wait how do you know my name?!" I asked the beautiful dragon. It was about to reply until I interrupted it.

"Celestia?!"

_***FLashback***_

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I was crying as mama started dying on her deathbed. She took my hand in hers and smiled weakly.

" Don't cry Lucy... I'll be alright...don't you worry and keep your head up high like you always do" Mama told me

" But mama...I don't want you to go..." I cried

" Don't worry Lucy you'll see me again sometime..." She assured me he voice hoarse

" But I need you now... Who will teach me more magic?! Please mama... I don't want you to go! You will help me with my magic and who will take care of me?!" I argued more teas streaming from my face.

" When you grow up into a beautiful young girl you might meet a...dragon" mama said her voice bringing warmth and happiness as she spoke of the dragon.

" a dragon?!" I asked confused

" Yes a dragon honey. She will be as golden as your celestial spirit keys, her scales shimmer in the bright sunlight and she will teach you... Just survive while I'm gone okay Lucy?! Just remember... I _love you!" She smiled at me but the usual sparkle in her eyes when she smiles was gone instead was lifeless brown orbs. Her eyes slowly closed and soon more tears cascaded down my cheeks._

"MAMA!" I cried and cried in agony, my role model and my reason to live was gone...from my life never to return again... I was lonely in the world and my dad and me never talked like we used to when mama was still alive. He isolated himself from me with the help of his work and so did I... Sometimes I felt like giving up on life... Nothing seems to be worth living anymore... But then I remembered... I had to live... To see the dragon mama was talking about... I just have to survive till then... Don't worry mama I won't let you down...  
_**  
*FLASHBACK END***_

The dragon nodded her head, " May I ask Lucy-sama but how do you know that?!" Celestia asked politely. I gave her and the rest of the dragons a pained smile as I felt Laxus squeeze my hands gently.

" That was was what the last thing mama said before she died... She said you could teach me..." I looked at the ground as I felt tears pool my eyes. The dragon smiled kindly at me and advanced closer.

" Well since we're on the topic of your mother lets talk about your reign" Celestia lead me to the table she laid us on it and began to speak. " You're mother believe it or not was the Queen of this realm. She had been chosen to lead us into a new era and she did... She was close to all of the dragons but more particularly us." Celestia pointed at every dragon in the room before continuing.

" she was also very close with Acnologia, the apocalypse dragon. He had taking a liking to her and helped her rule the dragons fairly and justly. It may seem hard to believe since Acnologia is a ruthless killer but he had a soft spot for Layla like the other dragons with their foster children. Though she only ruled over the dragons not the dragon slayers at first it was no big deal but soon chaos ensued, dragon slayer turned on their dragons and killed them though many dragon slayers were killed themselves. Weisslogia and Skiadrum were one if the few that were killed by their own children, Layla then had enough she banished all the dragon slayers from the dragon realm and made a seal for the portal. Peace was soon followed after the banishing but it did not last long, though I can't tell you that part. You'll have to ask Acnologia that yourself, it's a sore spot for him and he's in grief because of it anyway. Layla died and the seal for the portal was broken we dragons took the opportunity and escaped the dragon realm and caused havoc among the humans considering them as food and pests. We went on a 5 year long rampage because of your mothers death, we were gravely wounded with her dying and leaving us so suddenly. I'm sorry Lucy-sama but I can't tell you the rest, it's up to Acnologia now." I was shocked and saddened at the same time. _Why did mama not tell me about this?! She ruled a realm by herself and don't tell me about it...I guess she couldn't really tell me all about it...why though?! Did she not trust me enough?!  
_  
" Anyway since your a direct descendant to Layla you are next in line to rule over the Dragon Realm. Originally if you had any siblings all of you would fight to the death to gain the kingship, or in this case the queenship. So...Lucy Heartifilia can you lead us into a new a golden age?!" Celestia asked me, she turned her head to face Laxus.

" What is your name boy?!" She asked Laxus.

" Laxus Dreyar" he replied bluntly. Celestia looked at me again.

" Do you accept Lucy Dreyar?!" I paled while my jaw touched the floor. Laxus only laughed and slid his arm around my neck.

" I like the sound of that... Lucy Dreyar... It fits perfectly..." He smiled a genuine smile... I blushed a deep scarlet and bit the bottom of my lip.

" First of all my name is Lucy Heartifilia... Not Dreyar! And second... I accept! If mama did it then of course I will!" I replied enthusiastically. It was Celestia's turn to be confused.

" Is he not your 'mate' Lucy-sama?!" She asked me innocently her smile turning into a smirk

"What!? He's not my mate! I'm not even a dragon slayer!"I argued back denying everything Celestia just said.

" Technically you are Lucy-sama, you see your mother was one. She was originally a celestial mage like yourself but we taught her dragon slayer magic as well. You cant become queen without actually being a dragon slayer. So dragon slayer magic is in your blood whether you like it or not!" She lectured me.

"Please just call me Lucy" I asked while sweat dropping.

"How about Princess?!" She asked

" Any is fine just lose the honorific" I replied.

" Aye Princess! Anyway let's get started on training! Since you already know celestial magic you get to train with me first!" I got lifted up and above Celestia's head.

"What about Laxus?!" I asked worriedly.

"Oh your mate don't worry he'll start training with Elektra!" Ja'ne Minna!" Celestia was out of there like a bullet and our into the meadows in a blink of an eye.

" Oi!How many times do I have to tell you he's not my mate! " I screamed at her causing her to giggle. The meadow was full of dragons and as soon as they saw me they bowed down.

" Stand! You don't need to bow down to me. Just treat me as you would have treated my mother!" I said cheerfully. The dragons roared in pleasure and soon dispersed. First me and Celestia started training by battling each other, I summoned two of my best spirits Aquarius and Scorpio.

" Aquarius! Scorpio! Unison raid!" I ordered them

" we are!" Scorpio replied while doing the his usual sign

" don't order me around!" Aquarius screamed at me but nonetheless did the attack. It hit Celestia perfectly causing a small sandstorm.

" Don't call us again Lucy! Me and Scorpio are on a date! Because he's my boyfriend! Boyfriend!" She repeated

" I know! you don't need to say it twice!" I yelled back at her clearly annoyed as both the spirits vanished in a golden light. The sand cleared and revealed Celestia still standing,

" You need to control and gain dominance over your spirits Lucy! You need more training than I thought!" Celestia sweat dropped.

" What's that supposed to mean?!" I screamed at her annoyed and a vein visible on my forehead.  
_**  
Laxus's P.O.V**_

"What about Laxus?!" Lucy asked the dragon worriedly.

"Oh your mate don't worry he'll start training with Elektra!" Ja'ne Minna!" Celestia replied and bounded off in a matter of seconds. The door was closing and I was about to run out of the room before the door sealed shut but the group of remaining dragons surrounded me.

" I approve " all the dragons said one by one. I sweat dropped.

" Eh?! "

" We all approve of you being Lucy's mate. Though you are not officially our King yet until you mark her as your mate." Metallicana said. I blushed at his comment and awkwardly coughed.

" um yeah so what do I do till Lucy gets back?!" I asked all of them.

" What element do you use?!" The golden dragon asked me curiosity evident on her facial features.

" I had a lightning dragon lacrima implanted in me when I was a kid so lightning" I replied to the majestic beast. She grinned.

" Well then you'll be training with me kid!" She roared her excitement no longer contained.

" Wait a minute Elektra! He does get to train with you but he can also choose another element to fuse with lightning!" I was really confused now. Igneel turned to me and brightened up after seeing my confused face.

" You see Laxus, as much as I hate to say this dragons are selfish beings as well as majestic and beautiful. They are possessive of anything belonging to them including their own adopted child. Dragons don't like to share anything that is theirs so that is why ordinary dragon slayers only have 1 element but you will learn another one. Naturally the adopted child learns how to fuse with another element by himself if he gets taught another element from someone but it takes years for the lone dragon slayer to fully master. We have been watching our children for many years through this crystal lacrima and I saw that Natsu had launched an attack on one of his members in a 1-on-1 battle. It was a fusion of Lightning dragon slayer magic and Fire dragon slayer magic, it was powerful but he couldn't control it and he ended up using all of his energy. It will take many years for him to master but, you should be able to learn it within 3 years!" He grinned cheerfully.

"But I'm confused why would you just watch Natsu and the others instead of just opening the portal and talking to them yourself?! They have been looking everywhere for you!" I pointed out. The dragons immediately saddened.

" The Dragon King ordered all of us to never make any contact with our children or even step foot in EarthLand." Igneel said

" Wait?! I thought I was going to be the Dragon king?! " I was growing more and more confused by the minute.

" You are but before we found Lucy we needed a king or queen to rule the Dragon Realm. The dragons scattered everywhere around the dragon realm met in front of the castle and one by one prepared to battle each other for the kinship or queenship. Acnologia had declared himself the dragon king many many years ago and he did rule the dragon realm that is until the Heartifilia family took over. All of us had no intention of fighting since we believed no one could take Layla's spot on the throne. But Acnologia decided to compete proving everyone that he is truly the dragon king. So Acnologia won and took the kingship and ordered all the dragons not to step foot on EarthLand or contact our children." Grandeeney replied still bubbly and cheerful as usual. Though it had a hint of sadness to it. I nodded showing I was following so far.

" Anyway which other element do you want to fuse with?!" Metallicana asked me. I thought about it and suddenly a bright light bulb flashed above my head.

" Water " I said simply. It was really effective especially if you want to paralyse your opponent! It's a really powerful combination! All the dragons had a look of impression on their faces.

" I didn't think you were this smart Laxus!" Igneel said as he patted me on the back again. I glared at him.

" What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked him angrily. All the dragons laughed.

" Well it seems you'll be training with me and Aqua!" Elektra said though it seemed a bit...dull. " I warn you though, don't get too close when me and Aqua when we fight." I nodded heeding the warning.

"Well then let's get started!" Elektra picked me up and dropped me on her back we sped out of there as fast as lightning itself while closely being followed by an aqua blue dragon. We stopped in a meadow not far from where Lucy was training, I was about to go to her when Aqua stopped me.

" Now now Laxus keep your head in the game you wouldn't want to look weak in front of you mate now would we?!" She explained to me while grinning. I blushed and nodded but my eyes still following Lucy's every move.

Me and Elektra stood in a battle stance. " give me everything you've got boy!" She taunted me, I gladly accepted. I launched at her and we started exchanging blows both of us grinning like a madman.

" Lightning dragons roar!" Both of us launched the same attack at the same time creating a massive explosion and thousands of little lightning sparks to fall from the sky. I looked at Lucy and found her smiling and twirling around the falling sparks. She looked angelic, her laugh, her blonde hair, her eyes! I smiled when I caught her eye. We were about to run to each other when both our dragons attacked us with their roars.

" Pay attention to your battle boy! If you hadn't been so distracted with your mate then I mightn't have won!" She laughed.

" Oi! That's not fair!" Me and Lucy both shouted when both our dragons said the same things. I laughed and so did she._ This is just the beginning of our story!  
__**  
5 months later.**_  
_**  
Lucy's P.O.V**_

I jumped on the bed tired from all the training. _There! I've just finished doing a thought projection! Finally I can get some rest! Hmm I haven't seen Laxus lately I wonder how he's been doing... I've really missed him... _I sighed and rolled over on my bed. _Sure we see each other in the dining room but its really awkward and we don't speak to each other that much... When can I confess to him?! With all this training I don't think I'll be able to for a long time...oh well... This is one of the sacrifices the queen needs to make..._ Sleep took over and this time instead of a sleep filled dream a nightmare took over. There were two figures standing in the distance a few metres in front if me, I ran over to them my legs running with inhuman speed. When I got a clear view I stood in front of them as pale as a ghost and as stiff as a rock, my knees buckled and gave way leaving me in the ground in tears.

It was Laxus and Lissana...kissing...I screamed in agony at the sight. " How many more people do you want to take away from me before your satisfied...you took Natsu...The guilds attention and my spot in the team... Now you're taking Laxus from me... Do you know how much he means to me...did you know that he was my other half?!...that if you took him away I would be as good as dead... Is that why you take him from me as well... Do you not want me to have happiness... Even for a little bit?!... Don't I deserve at least that... But you...you took away my life and soul...now it's time to repay the favour..."

I stood on the cold hard ground laughing maniacally. _This is not like me...it's not like me to hold a grudge...but any sane person can go to the brink of madness in an instant...it only takes the right person or object to to do so...and I have found her..._

" Rise! Inferno!" I screamed in pain. My fringe covering my eyes. A large crack appeared in the ground and a red light glowing out of it, a tall scythe appeared out of the crack its blade already stained with blood, I heard a voice in my head.

_Good Lucy! You have summoned Inferno! This blade has a darkened past, it was forged down in Hell. Made from worthless souls and molten lava, it was made especially for you... It's owner used to be the Grim Reaper itself but well he...went mad with the power. But you...you're different...with this you can harness the power and bring those who are guilty to Hell and the the innocent to Heaven...  
_  
I thought about it and decided to use Inferno only in desperate measures or in life-death situations. Before I could thank the unknown voice it had disappeared. I looked at Lissana and Laxus still currently in their make-out session, I grinned darkly and licked the blood off the blade. _Who says I can't have fun in my own dreams?!_ Without thinking I skilfully balanced the scythe between my hands and proceeded to kill Lissana but before I could even get a tiny bit if her blood to spill I immediately woke up._ Talk about bad timing._ Celestia and all the other dragons were surrounding me and I saw Laxus gently squeezing my left hand worriedly. I couldn't meet his eyes and I looked over to Celestia.

" um Celestia what's wrong?!" I asked.

"He visited you in your dreams didn't he?!" She replied her voice frail and shallow.

" who's he?!" Confusion swept over me like a breeze, as quickly as it had come it disappeared. " well I did hear someone's voice talking to me" they all gasped and after a few minutes knelt down on the ground while Celestia presented me...

" Inferno! " The blade glistened and responded to my call. Inferno flew out of Celestia's claws and landed safely in my hands.

" Princess you were visited by the... Blood dragon...we haven't seen him in a while and this is his gift to you... The Queen...he must have acknowledged your coming. He will soon be here... Maybe in 3 years time, to train you. Inferno is a very powerful blade and it takes every bit of your power to control him though when you work together you can destroy mass amounts of land, that dragon is too obsessed with bringing the wrong-doers to their doom and the innocent to heaven. Your mother didn't survive long enough to be trained by him though if she did she could have rid herself from her illness..." Celestia looked at me and gave a forced smile. She must really have missed my mother... I ran my hands up and down the scythe admiring its beauty. All the dragons tensed up at Celestia's next words.

" I think you're ready to see... Acnologia" I grinned. I felt happy and frightened at the same time. This was the dragon that nearly succeeded in killing the core members of Fairy Tail, but still somehow I know he won't hurt me...what a pathetic excuse... I felt Laxus grip my hand furiously.

" No! Didn't you see Celestia Acnologia nearly killed me and Lucy on Tenrou island as well as Fairy Tail! How do you know he won't attack her again?!" Laxus snapped but Celestia remained unfazed.

" Well lets just find out... It's about time Lucy knows the truth" She said too calmly making Laxus freak out even more. I restrained him and smiled assuringly.

" Don't worry Laxus I'll be fine!" I assured him and after a lot of debating whether or not I go we separated into two groups. The group I'm against is Laxus's, his group were arguing against me meeting Acnologia while mine was the complete opposite. My group consisted of only me and Celestia and Laxus's were all the other dragons they might have the numbers but I am the queen I choose what I do! By the end of the debating my team won and we flew off to Acnologia's cave.

I felt as free as a bird when we were flying up in the air though I did get a little motion sickness here and there I did learn how to cast Troia on myself and Laxus but I still haven't got the hang of it. When we landed all the dragons tensed up, Me, Celestia and Laxus were up front while the others were behind us only by a metre. When we were in front of the gigantic cave all the dragons including Laxus took a step back. His face was full of worry and anxiousness, I tiptoed up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry I'll be fine! Just trust me! I'll live to see you again!" And as fast as I could I kissed him lightly on the cheek making him blush scarlet red, as I walked away he grabbed my hand.

" J-just be careful! " he stuttered. I chuckled.

" I thought I'd never live to see the day the great and powerful Laxus Dreyar stuttered" I joked, he blushed even more and looked away. I entered the cave and immediately thousands of lights guided me deeper and deeper into the cave. I looked back and saw that Laxus and the others were as pale as a ghost._ Hehehe scaredy cat!_ I ventured deeper and deeper until finally I ended up in the centre of the cave. " Hello?! " I cried out. Suddenly a ghastly whirlwind started to pick up, I placed my hands in front of me trying to protect my eyes from any debris. When it died down a large dark dragon appeared before me, the same dragon that nearly killed me. I took a deep breath and stepped closer to him.

" I recognise you... You were the one I nearly killed on that small little island... How's is it that you are alive?! My roar should have killed you!" He asked me, this is a good sign. _From what I had heard Acnologia thinks only of humans as pests and food not worthy to talk to him.  
_  
" The first master of Fairy Tail saved us, Mavis. She used her Fairy Sphere and saved us from death " I replied calmly. " Can you tell me why you were trying to kill us?! And I am sure you saw me during the fight...didn't you recognise me as Layla's daughter?!" It was my turn to ask the questions.He chuckled. My jaw-dropped_...he laughed...he actually laughed! Wow didn't see that coming!  
_  
"I guess I have to thank Mavis for that. Anyway I came to Tenroujima originally to kill Grimoire Heart, I was called by Zeref. I had to repay a favour to him so I came, when I saw you I was enraged. I thought they were insulting me for having a soft spot,Layla, so they made a fake one. So I attacked. I enjoyed toying with your guild, it was fun when it lasted. Though I was stupid, I never thought about Layla's daughter. Even though she spoke of you many times, maybe it was because I didn't want to relive those painful memories any more. Every time I saw you I saw Layla, I couldn't take it any more so I used my dragons roar and killed everyone. It only occurred to me then that you must've been Layla's daughter, I grew guilty and ashamed of myself. I flew back to the Dragon Realm and his here away from other dragons repenting, I guess it's true that I have gone soft." He turned around and I took that as a sign of goodbye but I wasn't done yet!

" Wait! I'm not done yet!" I shouted loud enough for him to hear. He turned to look at me and grunted, he sat back down again. "Who's the Corrupted One?! That everyone is so afraid of?!" Acnologia's breathing hitched.

" The corrupted One...she's my daughter "

D_**un Dun DUN! lol I know I'm horrible ending it on a cliffhanger I'm just plain cruel! haha lol :D But the suspense is one of my favourite parts in a story...without it it will just be plain boring! Anyway did you like it?! I know I know I went a little too overboard I guess.. it took me a really long time to type this surprisingly...not. Basically I did half of this on the computer and half on my phone and when the other half on my phone was finished I just mailed it to myself! clever right?! Eh not really it only took me a few days ago to figure it out -.- anyway I know I haven't been doing any review replies yet so here it is!**_

_**Psyka (guest): aww thanks! And I am so sorry I haven't been updating really quickly gomen gomen I'll try harder! thanks for reviewing! :D**_

_**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan: I'm sorry this was late! it really took longer than expected! anyway thanks for reviewing on chapters; 1, 2, 4, 5 and 7! it really means a lot to me! hope you like this chapter!**_

_**citygurl1515: Thanks I'll keep writing till I finish this story and I hope you enjoy it! this was pretty late as well and for that I'm sorry! just please bear with me I'm not really a fast at typing lol (^.^)**_

_**XxShyxX: Thanks for reviewing! you are one of those people who had kept reviewing on every chapter I have done! thank you so much for the support! I really appreciate it!you are one of the best members of Fanfiction I have ever met that also goes to all my reviewers and followers!**_

_**Sereneskydragonslayer, Rotzugon, leoslady4ever, 1fairytaillover, funbunny99 and finally Rosella6199: Thank you for your continued support! You guys are the best! I hope youll keep reading and reviewing! **_

_**That's it for me today*pants* Ja'ne! Till next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V, letters and flashbacks_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Author's Note **_

_**Ohayo Minna! Sorry this was late! I am so sorry especially for those who has been patiently waiting for my next chapter! please forgive me!this chapter explains why the Demon wants to kill Lucy AND who she really is... I have been changing a lot of things since I wasn't satisfied with it and I'm still not! But this is the best I can do! Sorry for the wait! Anyway enough of me talking nonsense here's the chappy! hope you enjoy it!**_

_Previously:_  
_  
" Wait! I'm not done yet!" I shouted loud enough for him to hear. He turned to look at me and grunted, he sat back down again. " Who's the Corrupted One?! That everyone is so afraid of?!" Acnologia's breathing hitched._

" The corrupted One...she's my daughter "

_**Chapter 7 : Oni**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Everything made sense now. _Oh wait Lucy! before you go! I just wanted to tell you Lissana was possessed by a restless demon...Anyway do you know who this demon could be by any chance?! She also said something about Acnologia's Dragon slayer... Those words that Erza said all made sense to me now... The demon...IS the Corrupted One! But I still don't get why she wants to kill me?!...what did I ever do to her?!_Acnologia looked at me and seemed to understand my confusion.

" Ahh I see you've figured out that she's the one who wants to kill you... For you to truly understand why though this story should help..." I saw Acnologia take a deep breath.

" It started a long time ago...well maybe not too long, you were just a baby back then but if you count the 7 year timeskip then it was a long time ago. Anyway I had adopted a human child at around the same time Igneel and all the others adopted one from a suggestion by your mother, when I encountered her she was full of fear, pain and hate. Her name was Oni. That was what made me target her, I approached her and asked her to join me and become my dragonslayer. At first she was frightened but then she grew more at ease, I welcomed her in my cave in the dragon realm but when I first introduced her to Layla, me being an ignorant dragon, failed to notice her aggression towards Layla. When I finally noticed it, though it was not until she tried to attack her, she saw me being protective around Layla infuriated she just screamed and went back to my cave. I thought it was only just a phase she was going through but how foolish I was to think that it was only temporary, she began to increase in power though I didn't teach her too many powerful moves since I didn't want her surpassing me. Though I thought Layla all of the powerful moves I knew she was the only one I want surpassing me. I guess that was one of the good things that came from my nature."

I processed all this information and as an author I tend to get to engrossed in information.

" Anyway she grew up and I was proud of her but she also had some bad things about her. For example she had a very explosive temperament and if possible her temper would flare even more when Layla was around. One time she got too out of hand and she ended up slashing Layla on her arm out of anger, being the stupid the dragon I was I didn't know that Oni was getting more and more possessive of me as her. She would threaten anyone who would get close to me, she even considered me as her 'dad'. Though I tried all kinds of methods to show her that I didn't think of her like my daughter the only daughter in my heart was Layla. Then I made the foolish decision of telling her all this bluntly before the day of Layla's coronation which coincidentally was also the day of The Dragon Kings Feast. You see Layla wasn't properly crowned yet as our queen yet but she still ruled over us nonetheless, Oni's anger almost instantly grew though a million times worse than usual. She stormed out of my cave and she wasn't back till morning but by then she was still as angry as ever when the coronation came she was surprisingly calm again I wasn't suspicious like the other dragons would be. I didn't know that she was secretly planning Layla's death until it was too late, as you know the Dragon King's Feast is a celebration of humans, dragons and demons so that made it possible for her plan to have a high chance of succeeding. Oni and a demon went to a dark secret room and started to merge together. She was literally being consumed by the demon, the demon only overpowers you if you allow it and in Oni's case she did. It started to posses her; give her unique and heightened abilities. Her psychical form itself started to change into that of a demon's, her fingers turned into claws and her beautiful face now was as dark as the night and her eyes could stare down into your very soul and just when the ceremony was about to finish crowning Layla she interrupted it. Traditionally when someone interrupts the coronation demanding to be the queen/king both the uncrowned queen/king and the person would fight to the death or until one person is knocked out. Fortunately Layla was much much stronger than Oni even with her heightened abilities and so she knocked her out not having the heart to kill her, she is very kind and loving Lucy...just like you..."

Acnologia looked at me his eyes softening at the sight of me. I guess he was going soft...but that was a good thing! I had tears in my eyes, I'm glad to say I'm proud of mama...I didn't know you were this strong ...I hope I can rule the Dragon Realm as good as you did mama! Just you wait and see!

"Anyway Oni didn't wake up until the end of the crowning ceremony, that was when all the dragons came up with the idea of banishing her to the demon world. That was where she belonged anyway, but there was a flaw in that plan I noticed. She could try to make an army of demons and try to kill Layla and us, though demons are easy to kill everyone agreed almost instantly, since that incident with Oni I became more alert and less ignorant of my surroundings. We all agreed on banishing her somewhere far away from the Dragon Realm and somewhere where she is solitary, though it made me sad a little bit I only needed to see Layla's scar to rekindle the anger within me. I suggested she go to the place of Lost Souls the only thing found there is nothing but an empty void for miles it is used to transport unimportant souls there as a form of banishment. It wasn't long until Oni found out our plan and started devising her own, she secretly tried to make an unknown virus though how I do not know. She has a demon inside of her, anything lethal for her is possible to make. It was a very peaceful day but at the time none of us dragons knew she could have made an incurable virus and at the time we didn't know we could have saved Layla. The banishing didn't happen until a few more years and the virus became more and more lethal. When we got ready to banish her she once again challenged Layla before she knew she would be banished and being queen, Layla accepted not knowing she would regret it. Oni managed to give Layla a deep wound on her arm. On that wound she tried to make the virus enter her bloodstream but I intercepted it when I realised her plan by nearly killing her with my roar, I would have gone overboard and killed her. Which I should have but she was still a little bit like my daughter though after what she had done I hated her, the other dragons preformed the ritual and soon she was gone away from our realm for what we thought would be forever. Layla sealed the portal with her own power. Layla then became sick after a few years, terribly sick, even Grandeeney couldn't heal her at all and that shocked us. She still had a lot of power and strength within her so she resumed her duties normally soon we received news of dragonslayers killing their own dragon parents, just the thought sickens me. Layla ordered all the dragons to abandon their children in hope that no more dragons would be killed at the hands of their beloved children. Unfortunately once Layla saw how the dragons loved their children she immediately backed out. Soon her illness took a turn for the worse. We thought Layla was going to die, all of the dragons wept tears of pain that day, it was dreadful. Finally when Layla was close to death she went back to EarthLand to spend her last minutes with her family. When she left we got a telepathic call from The blood dragon, Thantos, he said he could save Layla. Only if we can get to her in time, we agreed and tried to open the gate while Thantos flew as fast as he could over to the palace. We tried in vain to open the portal only to find out that Layla had sealed it, she must have known what would happen. You see Hikari, the dragon that advised Layla what to do and how to regain peace in the Dragon Realm, can foretell the future and its events. Anyway Layla died at the same time Thantos landed in the palace, we were overcome with grief and pain it was X777 I became the new Dragon King and ordered all the dragons currently residing in EarthLand to come back and never set foot on EarthLand ever again so that the order Layla started would be finished in memory of her reign. All the dragons became withdrawn and more aggressive though Grandeeney still tried to be the happy and cheerful and nosy dragon she was though she was torn inside by guilt of not being able to save Layla. The dragon Realm was falling apart though I managed to save it, now I suspect that when Layla died the seal on the portal weakened and as the years grew by she finally had enough strength to rip it open and escape the void... I think she must be out for revenge on your mother but now that she knows that she's dead she would target Layla's only daughter...you."

When he finished tears were streaming down my face while a deep hatred burned inside me. She's the one responsible for the death of mama...how could she... I'll avenge your death mama! I vowed then and there that Oni would die at the hands of Inferno...she would experience what pain truly feels like...what I felt like when mama died...alone in the world where nobody cares about you...not even your dad... I sobbed my body shaking with pain and after a few minutes I finally stopped.  
" But wait why did you have a human queen?! Why not a dragon?! I don't understand!" I explained to him when I stopped shaking.

" The dragons who ruled before were biased and that includes me" he stated. I nodded.

"Thank you for telling me the story I better get going now" I bowed in thanks and made my way out though I didn't understand as to why he was following me. When I had a clear view of Laxus and the dragons Laxus immediately went protective of me and ran to me faster than my eyes could catch up. He was behind me in an instant snarling at Acnologia, I sweat dropped. Don't you think that will provoke him even more you Baka?!

" Who's this Lucy?!" Acnologia looked at me.

" This is Laxus my-"

" mate?!" He asked. I blushed a deep colour of red and was about to say no when Laxus pulled me closer to him. His hand wrapped around my waist obviously still in 'protective mode' is what I call it.

" So what if she is?!" Laxus questioned him. My blush intensifying in an instant.

" Laxus!" I complained almost childishly. I heard him chuckle and soon he let go of me his warmth leaving with him. Was it bad to say I missed his touch, his warmth?! I turned to Acnologia easily noticing that he was enjoying the scene unfolding before him. " and no! He isn't my mate!" I told him. He just chuckled and we walked outside of the cave.

" not yet" he said quietly though now that I'm a dragonslayer I could hear it. My cheeks were tinted pink as I climbed his back closely followed by Laxus.

"It's good to see you Acnologia..." Celestia said smiling.

" I have high hopes that Lucy would lead us into a new golden age...just like Layla. I wouldn't miss that for the world" he looked at me and smiled. It wasn't the smile that I had seen back on Tenrou island that smile was teasing but this one was full of warmth. Is Acnologia really this nice mama?! I hope so...though I am your daughter... And I do look like you a bit... He must be treating me the same way he treated you... He really liked you mama didn't he?!

Acnologia started to fly his majestic wings fanning my face with the wind he was creating. When we were up in the sky Acnologia took a little detour from our route, we flew higher than the clouds. I grinned childishly at the sight before me and unconsciously hugged Laxus closer, he looked back at me and chuckled at my beaming face. We flew around in circles as the sun began to set creating a beautiful scarlet red sky, I laughed and laid my head on Laxus's when suddenly he kissed my forehead. I looked up at him in surprise.

_**Laxus's P.O.V**_

Her shocked face only made her look even more cuter than she already was.  
"What?! Don't tell me you don't like that?!" I teased her. I didn't think she'd reply back but oh how I was wrong. I didn't know that this day would change my life completely.

" I-I umm...I guess... I-it's...okay" now it was my turn to be shocked. She...liked it! She actually like it! maybe just maybe she actually does like me! Just at that exact moment Acnologia came to a halt causing me to fall on top of her. Somehow I knew that Acnologia did that on purpose... Somehow...I'll have to thank him for that later... Lucy looked even more beautiful than before, her hair glimmered in the bright sunlight while her eyes shone. Her lips were slightly parted. My self-restraint soon disappeared along with the gap between our bodies as I leaned down...closer...and closer...until...

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I looked at Laxus my heart beating so fast that I thought it would actually leap out of my ribcage. His blonde hair was tousled and his eyes were even more mesmerising than ever. He slowly leaned his head down until the gap between our lips were nowhere to be found. He slammed his lips down on mine starting a very fervent kiss, at first it surprised me then I started to relax and respond. The kiss was hungry it left me wanting more while butterflies gathered in my stomach. With each passing second his lips kept demanding more and more. He licked my lip asking for entrance I moaned and gladly accepted, I opened my mouth and soon our tongues swirled together in sync while battling for dominance and it was not surprising that he won. My hands roamed his hair and tugged from time to time, my moans were becoming more frequent letting him know my pleasure. He thrusted his tongue into my mouth exploring every bit off me not leaving anything unexplored while he wrapped his arms around me deepening the kiss our hunger growing even more. I moaned in pleasure as we started to move in sync our bodies becoming one and by this time I was straddling him. He suddenly stopped and looked at me trying to figure out if he should continue or not, I smiled at him and captured his lips in a kiss once more though this time the kiss was soft, gentle and passionate not at all like the last one. Soon and like all normal human beings we had to part for air, he looked at me his eyes full of lust. He cupped my face in his hands and started another make-out session. This time I wanted to make him feel the pleasure I felt, I began to suck on his tongue which made him moan out my name. Soon our kiss became more passionate our bodies in sync once again. When our kiss finally ended I didn't notice that it was already nearly dark and that I was really tired. Me and Laxus laid down on Acnologia's back his arm around my shoulder keeping me warm and as close to him as possible, I hugged him closer to me my head on his chest. I began to fall deeper into sleep when suddenly I thought I heard Laxus say something I never thought he would have said in a million years.

" I think I might have fallen in love...with you... Lucy Heartifilia...  
I love you..." He leaned down and gave me a soft peck on my lips, his version of a goodnight kiss. _I'm just hallucinating right?!...Laxus doesn't like me...nevertheless actually love me! I'm just making images that I want to see and hear...after all I am tired... But so does that mean I actually love him?! I guess I found my answer... I do...  
_  
_**Next morning**_

I opened my eyes while blinding sunlight attacked my fragile eyes. I tried to sit upright but an arm across my chest kept me down firmly. I finally took in my surroundings and saw that I was in my room. _Laxus must have carried me in here when I slept on Acnologia's back yesterday._I looked to my left and saw a sleeping Laxus. I smiled and cuddled up to him his arm caging me in his chest, I fell asleep again and when I awoke I realised that Laxus was gone. Feeling a bit disappointed I headed for the bathroom and started the shower, once I finished I left the bathroom with a white towel covering my cleavage quite poorly. I noticed Laxus on the bed poking around a small gift box that said his name on it, I completely forgot that I was only wearing a towel and pounced on him effectively stopping him from looking what was inside. Then I remembered what I was wearing and blushed a new whole shade of red, I screamed and kicked him out with my now improved Lucy Kick. Even the most toughest of opponents would be severely bruised...that included Laxus.

"Ow Blondie! No need to kick me so hard!" He shouted through the door "but...if you let me back in maybe I can work out something so that I would forgive you..." Even though I couldn't see him I knew that he would be smirking at his handiwork.

" LAXUS!" I screamed at him deadly serious. I heard him laugh on the other side of the door which made my blood boil.

"don't worry I was just joking!" Laxus said through the door, " now are you finished yet?! Celestia and the others need to tell us something!"  
_**  
Laxus's P.O.V**_

No sooner had I finished my sentence the door opened revealing Lucy in a strapless top and shorts, all her scars had disappeared thanks to Grandeeney. Her clothes highlighted her voluptuous figure and her curves really nicely, also a good amount of her cleavage was shown which left me breathless. This was definitely the Lucy I knew and loved... _Natsu made a big mistake letting someone like Lucy out of his life, I mean sure Lissana is pretty and all but compared to Lucy she's just...plain. Well as much as I hate to say this I have got to thank Natsu for his stupidity or else Lucy wouldn't be right here with me... Me and Lucy wouldn't have shared that kiss yesterday... I would never have known that she was my mate... Now she was MY Lucy and I would kill anyone who would try to steal her away from me or even hurt a hair on her... She was mine after all...all mine..._

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand, I led her to the main hall where Celestia and the others were waiting only to see them smiling at us.

" Morning love-birds! Anyway we have called for you today for you guys to do a test!" Celestia shouted radiating excitement.

" And not just any test!" Grandeeney joined in.

" The Mating Test!" The duo screamed joyfully. I paled and so did Laxus... We registers what she just said and...

" WHAT!?"

_**How was it minna?! Do you understand why the demon/Oni wants to kill Lucy!? Oh yes and Oni in Japanese means Demon! Anyway I hope it wasn't too boring! Oh yes and sorry if the kiss scene was horrible! I'm not used to writing those scenes! I only thought of writing a kiss scene in there but I don't really know how I'm not exactly "experienced" * Blushes * My friend did all the work on the kiss scene ! I know what a horrible author I must be for not writing the kiss scene myself but I tried my hardest! I'm sorry I just couldn't...do it! I know it was horrible! WAHH! Please forgive me if it was crappy! I thought It was! :( anyway please tell me what you guys think oh yes and here is the review replies! Keep in mind that I I my answer reviews that was sent in the last chapter! :D :**_

_**lolli-dragon12**__** : Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me I hope you liked this chapter though the kiss scene did suck! :( I'm just happy to know that you liked my story! **_

_**Psyka: Here is the next chapter! I hoped you liked it though I can understand if you don't! I'll try my best to keep up with the updates! Ja'ne!**_

_**SilvermistAnimeLover: Thank your soo much for saying that about my story! I cant thank you enough for it! I hoped this chapter was good! if not then please tell me! Arigato!**_

_**12ReiRei: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you still love the story after this chapter! the kissing scene sucks! :( oh well I have to have some weaknesses in writing don't I?! Anyway Arigato and see you next chappy! :D**_

_**Bellala99: hehehe here's the next chapter! hoped you enjoyed it I'm sorry for making you suffer this long though! ;D I hope you can forgive me! :D**_

_**emobunbun: Thank you so much for your review! I really really appreciate it! I hoped you like this chapter! is this chapter was...lame then ill try to make it better! :D**_

_**FairyTailRocks801:Heya! Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it but do you really think this is a good story after this chapter?! :(**_

_**X**__**xShyxX**__**: Thank you!As always you're still reading my story! I thank you for that! always if only I could meet you and all the other reviewers, followers and the ones who favourited and give you all a big hug! :D**_

_**sereneskydragonslayer: I hoped you liked this chapter! I really do but if you can help me at all in any way please do! I think I need all the help I can get! :D **_


	10. Chapter 10

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V or letters_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Author's Note!**_

_**I am terribly sorry for my late update! I hope you can forgive me! it took forever to type up and with the homework I keep getting from school I just couldn't keep up -.- I'm disappointed in myself and you should be too :'( I think I have bags under my eyes from many countless sleeps I had. And to top it all off I have my summer exams to study for! yay -.- but dont let the name fool you the exams dont really happen in summer more of a spring thing but ah well plenty of time to study right?! Anyway I'll try my best to be faster with my updates but I wont make any promises only to have them broken. Only keep promises you can keep!**_

_**We often fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time and do unexpected thing – unknown (at least I don't know who thought of it)**_

_**Chapter 8 : Mating Test?!**_

_Previously :___

" The Mating Test!" The duo screamed joyfully. I paled and so did Laxus... We registered what she just said and...

" WHAT!?"

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

The mating test?! I've never heard of that! Even the most accurate books on dragonslayers and their traditions don't say anything about that!

" Celestia... Grandeeney... Are you sure the mating test is real I mean it-"

" ehh! So you dare question our traditions?! I expected more from you Lucy-sama!" I cried animatedly and bowed down to them.

" Gomen ne... It's just that I don't remember reading anything about the mating test in the books I have read... Please forgive me!... And please drop the honourifics..."

" well enough of the apologies lets get the test started!" Both the dragons roared enthusiastically... Are they bipolar?! I sweat dropped

" it's very simple we just send you back to EarthLand to-"

" BUT! How about Oni?!" Laxus questioned them. Odd how did he know about Oni?! I looked over to Acnologia only to see that he couldn't meet my eyes. I paled he told him didn't he?! Uh oh... I'll be seeing protective Laxus again... Woo hoo... Just great... I thought sarcastically.

" There will be a large barrier surrounding your tent. It cannot be breached nor broken since it is of course made by the powerful Hikari. She is known to be Layla's lady in waiting. But it can be broken from the inside, but there's no chance of that since you two are the only ones that can enter and leave with free will." I started to sweat... _What's going to exactly happen in this test... Both of them don't exactly look like the dragon's resident matchmakers... Oh well what have I got to lose?!  
_  
" Anyway before I was rudely interrupted by a certain blond brat! The purpose of this test is for both of you to find our destined mates!" She yelled though not as enthusiastic as he last announcement. I tilted my head on confusion.

" eh?!" _I guess I was wrong... I'd lose Laxus..._

" w-wait! Is Lucy not my mate?!" Laxus suddenly argued back. I blushed a million times red, he didn't have to shout it out! _B-Baka... _The golden dragon looked at us backwards and forwards.

" no... We were only teasing both of you..." She snickered. Both of us visibly became depressed._ I thought the kiss we shared yesterday meant something... Guess not... I looked over at Laxus and met his eyes only to look away so he couldn't see my disappointment._

" Anyway please step into this portal..."  
Grandeeney lead us to a glimmering oval shaped portal. I was about to step in when I remembered something.

" wait I need to get something!" I rushed back upstairs and took the box that had Laxus' name on it and stuffed it in the pocket of my shorts. I made my way back to the hall and ran to the portal which was slowly closing.

" Bye minna!" "

_**Celestia's P.O.V**_

_The look on both the mages faces were disappointment, utter disappointment. I feel bad about lying to them now, I truth I just wanted to speed up the mating process and get them to reveal their feelings for each other discreetly. At least it was not me that came up with this progressing plan, our current matchmaker Cupid did, Cupid is the dragon of love. There are lots of dragons for anything like wind, fire, water and lightning but this has got to be the strangest I've ever seen! It's not even an element. Though she does help with the dragons finding their destined mates and all in all, so she must be__important. _I looked over to Grandeeney worry evident in my golden face.

" What if this plan doesn't work and this only tears then apart?! We shouldn't even be messing with their love lives and Cupid is an expert on dragons! Not dragonslayers! Who knows what havoc she would create!"

" Calm down Celestia! Cupid is Cupid! Her plans are foolproof! Though I've never tried any... Besides we'll get a little glimpse of what will happen in the future with Hikari's help!" She hummed gleefully, she was definitely enjoying this. I just sighed and looked at the orb I front of us that immediately shone and gave us a picture of Lucy and Laxus in there tents, _I hope this goes well..._

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I stumbled in the tent and saw... a bed... _Only one stinking bed! _I ran to it as if my life depended on it and landed on the soft mattress. It groaned under the pressure of my body, which apparently was overweight. " DIBS!" I shouted. I heard Laxus snort with laughter and sat down beside me. I looked up at him annoyed. "What?!" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

" don't you get it Blondie?! They planned all this! Anyway we are sharing the bed wether you like it or not!" He laid down beside me and I blushed. I tried to push him off the bed to no avail whatsoever.

" There is no way in hell that I will be sleeping with you! This is my bed! Respect the code of dibs! Besides shouldn't the queen get the queen size bed?! It is made for her isn't it?!" I pouted innocently. At that he burst out laughing, that laugh of his is getting more common. If he likes that laugh of his so much then he should shut up right now before it starts to piss me off.

" You're only a queen in training! Your not officially queen yet Baka! Besides a queen needs a king... Doesn't she?!" He edged closer to me while my heart never stopped hammering against my poor abused ribcage. He stopped just a few inches from my lips when... He blew hot air on my face shocking me into action. (I know I know lame surprise but it was the best I could do!)

"KYAA! LAXUS!" I pushed myself at the end of the bed just a metre away from Laxus. My lungs felt like they were about the deflate completely. That jerk! He started laughing so badly that I could see tears appearing at the edges of his eyes.

" haha y-you should have seen your face!" He breathed out.  
Though I was pissed off he could clearly see the disappointment in my face, his eyes took a mischievous glint to it and again he crept closer to me like a predator against his prey. I started to grow nervous my stomach creating butterflies which seemed to fill up the half empty organ.

"L-Laxus what are you doing?"I wrapped my arms around my legs in attempt to hide my anxiety. He once again stopped just when he reached my legs.

" Well seeing since you seemed so disappointed, I thought I could make it up to you..." My breathing hitched, "how about the mating process?! Hmm?!" At that my whole face seemed to heat up almost immediately. I ran out of the tent as fast as I could while screaming.

" LAXUS! You pervert!" He soon followed me. I was about to slip into the watering hole that the dragons built themselves, when Laxus' hands ensnared my waist preventing me from falling into the crystal clear water.

" sheesh do I have to keep saving you every time you slip or something?! Be careful next time you clumsy blonde!" He couldn't meet my eyes. I smiled at this and kissed him lightly on the cheek. His eyes widened and unfortunately for him I caught his smile which had immediately disappeared as soon as it had come. I smiled at him teasingly causing him to blush.

" Thanks for saving me again... And I'm not clumsy it was your fault in the first place" I crossed my arms and looked away stubbornly.

" ok enough of the blame game while you were upstairs getting god knows what! Grandeeney told me that there is a town in the north just a few minutes from here if we need to get any things."

" But wait if we get out of the barrier aren't we defenceless?! And can we get in again?!" I asked him worried.

" yes we can get in again and outsiders can't get into the barrier with the exception of us and yes we'll be defenceless but Grandeeney gave me these two amulets that Hikari made, we have to wear these all the time even inside the barrier. This will protect us if we are ever attacked, and it will also act as a key when we need to get back in the barrier again. So don't lose it!" While he explained he placed the amulet around my neck for me, I blushed at his kind gesture. I nodded when he finished his explanation. I gazed at the beautiful amulet around my neck. The amulet was of a beautiful multicoloured dragon, on top of the dragons head was a queens crown decorated with rhinestones. There was a magical circle shaped barrier surrounding the dragon completely. I looked at Laxus's amulet and saw the same thing except the queen's crown was replaced with that of a king's._ hmm odd..._

" Well I need to get some stuff so I'm heading to town. You coming?!" I asked him not aware that I was hoping he would come with me. He shook his head, I felt my heart drop in disappointment.

" I have some things I need to do... I'll catch up with you later" I nodded. _Of course he has some things to do, his whole world doesn't revolve around you Lucy you Baka!_ I turned around and was about to head off into the forest surrounding the clearing when I felt a hand on my wrist, I spun around to look at Laxus. " wait! Promise me you'll be careful!" He looked worried.

" Of course I will besides I can protect myself now!" I beamed at him trying to ease his worry, he just sighed and brought me closer to him.

" If you're in trouble just scream ok?! I'll be there in a flash..." He assured me. Now it was my turn to sigh.

" Sure Laxus if it helps oh sleep at night... Honestly I'll be ok..." I assured him.

" fine... But if you don't return here alive I'm going to kill you" I chuckled and as fast as the blink of an eye Laxus kissed me. He started a very passionate kiss, one that was full of warmth and passion. Basically it left me breathless just like his other kisses did, when we finally had to part for air both our cheeks were tinted pink. I smiled shyly at him and gave him a light peck on the lips.

" Bye Laxus, I have to go now! Don't worry you'll see me again later!" I giggled and walked into the woods but not before waving at him.

_**AFTER A FEW MINUTES**_

I arrived at the town panting heavily and according to the signs this must be Shirotsume town. The town itself looked quite familiar when suddenly a first remembered. This was the town me, Natsu and Happy went to for our first mission. It felt very nostalgic, those memories brought back old memories of the old team Natsu. The ones where Lissana was still in Edolas. I sighed while old memories flooded my mind. I just ignored it and kept walking towards the stands where people were selling food. After a 30 minute shopping spree I finally entered the last shop before I went back to the clearing, the shop was a magic shop. Once I entered I immediately saw celestial keys, I ran over to them and was disappointed to see that there were no powerful ones. Dejected I went to the cashier to ask him something.

" Excuse me sir but do you have any powerful celestial spirit keys?! Or even anything related to celestial spirits?!" I asked him hopefully.

" well I do have a celestial spirit whip but keys I'm not sure I have any powerful ones...hmm... Wait! I think I do!" He brought out four silver keys,  
" This is Draco, the Dragon. Andromeda, the Chained Lady. Phoenix, well the Phoenix and finally Hydra, the Water Serpent " I gaped at the sight, _those are definitely powerful!_

" how much are they?!" He thought about it for a minute.

" well since there are very few celestial spirit wizards left in EarthLand and they don't stop by our little town I'll give them to you for a discount! How about 120,000 jewels?!" I nodded, good thing I saved more than that from my earlier shopping spree. I gave him the jewels and an extra 20,000 jewels as a little tip... Well maybe not too little but I feel like doing a good deed today!  
" thanks you for the tip and may I say that is a very wonderful amulet you have!"

" thank you it was given to me by a friend!" I smiled at the kind cashier.

" well be careful miss! There are a lot of thugs around this town! Bye bye now!" He replied

" bye!" I headed back to the clearing and arrived there in a matter if minutes surprised that no one has attacked me yet. " guess my sex appeal is wearing off" I sighed. Once the barrier shone I front of me I just showed the amulet to it and it disappeared. Once I passed the barrier the ghostly light appeared again then died down. I put all the groceries inside the tent and took out the 4 celestial spirit keys. I closed my eyes and proceeded to call on them, " Gate of the Dragon, Draco! Gate of the Chained Lady, Andromeda! Gate of the Phoenix, Phoenix! Gate of the Water Serpent, Hydra!" All 4 spirits stood before me bowing their heads in respect. _I could summon more spirits without too much of my power depleting, that was the result of training with Celestia for a month. Who knows what will happen in a year?!_

" Please don't bow! I am not your master but your friend, I hope we can get along well" I smiled brightly at them, " also my name is Lucy, just plain Lucy no need for honourifics!" The spirits smiled at me. I summoned the rest of my spirits with the exception of Horologium, Virgo and Loke who appeared on their own power instead. We all got along really well and soon all the fun disappeared back into the spirit world. After a few minutes I finally decided to go find Laxus, I traced his scent to find him deep within the heart of he forest. I crept up to a nearby bush and spied on him only to find Mira talking to him. _Must be a thought projection._ Jealousy stabbed my already fragile heart once again, I could hear what they were talking about loud and clear.

" Listen the first time I met you I thought you were weak and that you were unimportant but once I got to know the real you more I fell deeply in love with you. I know you may not like me back considering how I made Evergreen turn you into stone but I still want to know. Do you love me?! Because well... I love you..."

" oh Laxus I-" I had enough I ran back to the tent tears staining my cheeks. I laid down on the mattress sobbing, my world seemed worthless._ I was only a wasted space, I thought Laxus actually loved me... He must have pitied me... Why am I so gullible... Why is the world against me...why... _I heard something move outside and whoever it was didn't smell like Laxus at all. I grabbed my keys and headed outside my attention on full alert. When I went outside I was surprised to find a handsome boy about my age, his black hair swaying along with the breeze. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue almost turquoise, his figure was strong and muscular much like Natsu's. it looked like the trees had attacked him.

" s-sorry I didn't expect anyone to be here...umm can I get a little help please?!" I sprung into action and helped him out of the tree's branched which were currently caging him. It looked like he was attacked since there were a lot of blood around his chest and arms, I took out antibiotics while he took of his... Shirt... Of course looking at his upper half of his body which was completely bare I immediately blushed. I dipped a piece of cloth into the antibiotics and dabbed a large wound that spread across his torso. I saw him wince in pain and I immediately apologised. " I'm sorry! I should have been gentle! Does it hurt badly?!" He tried to laugh cheerfully but it came out pained.

" it's ok you saved me already anyway... Oh yes and if your wondering why I have these large cuts its because a dark guild was following me, I made a bet with one of their members and won unfortunately he refused to pay me the money he owed and so he got his whole guild to back him up. I managed to defeat about 3/4 of them but my magic power soon depleted completely and that left me to run away, I lost them somewhere in the forest." _I felt like there was more he didn't tell me but I didn't push my limits_. After a few more minutes he finally started to heal.

" there I hope you're more careful next time! And don't go making bets with people from dark guilds!" I lectured him, he laughed and so did I.

" oh silly me I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Shin'yō dekinai! Though I prefer to be called Shin!" He beamed at me. I felt myself smiling back at him his smile becoming infectious.

" Nice to meet you Shin! My name is Lucy Ashley!" _Though I trust this guy somehow I still don't trust him enough to tell him my real name._ His smile didn't falter but mines did causing him to worry"

"Wh-what's wrong?!" He asked me his voice on the edge of panic. _Damn got to think of a lie!_

" oh it's nothing it's just that every time I hear my last name I can't help but to remember my dead parents" t_his wasn't no lie since I do think about them after hearing my last name but also Ashley isn't my last name so technically it was half and half. _He nodded believing my lie. _Did I get good at acting or what?!_

" sorry I didn't mean to ask you such a personal question" he bowed his head. " There must be some way to repay you for saving me?! How about magic?! I can teach you one Arc of Time?! It's not really a big deal to me and I am a great teacher?!" He pleaded. I shook my head vigorously.

" don't worry about it! You don't need to repay me! Just think of this as a little help when you needed it!" He shook his head stubbornly. I sweat dropped.

" I don't like owing people favours so I'm teaching you it whether you like it or not" he dragged me outside and led me into a hidden part of the forest. I was still protected by the barrier but I couldn't help but get nervous. When he stopped he first asked me a question I knew he would ask soon.

" um and if you don't mind my asking but why were you crying?!" He asked me hesitantly

" oh... It's nothing important I just... Well it's just a little heart break that's all" _why is it that I'm telling this stranger what I was feeling?! I shouldn't really trust him but yet I do... Hmm..._

" oh ok then anyway let's get training started, oh yes and maybe I should teach you arc of embodiment as well while we're at it... Ok then that settles it I'll be teaching you both arc of embodiment and arc of time!" He exclaimed cheerfully. I sweat dropped and edged away from him, I then turned around and ran away as if my life depended on it._ Wahh! I don't want to do more training!_

Laxus' P.O.V

I proceeded to do a thought projection and soon an image of Mirajane appeared in front of me.

" ara, ara is everything going well with you and Lucy Laxus?!" She teased me.  
" or do you need my help" her eyes flashed with anticipation. I sweat dropped

" Well I need to confess to Lucy before she goes off and finds another guy" I blushed my eyes not meeting hers. I heard her shriek and fall to the ground, possibly already fainted. I heard her chant

" blond blue eyes babies" I cringed.

" Oi are you going to help me or not!" I asked her impatiently

" hmm... I got it!" She clicked her fingers, " practice your confession to me! Pretend I'm Lucy!" I sighed and gave into the plan.

" look Lucy I know we've been travelling together for a long time now and well I need to tell you something really important. Listen the first time I met you I thought you were weak and that you were unimportant but once I got to know the real you the more I fell deeply in love with you. I know you may not like me back considering how I made Evergreen turn you into stone but I still want to know. Do you love me?! Because well... I love you..."

" oh Laxus I-" there was rustling in the bushes. I snapped my head in that direction and looked to see if there was any intruder._ Hmm did someone break the barrier?! No it can't be... It must be some animals then. But the only thing wrong about my prediction was that all I could smell from that direction was tears, the tears must have coated the animal's original scent then but why would an animal be crying?!_ I turned my focus back to Mirajane a.k.a 'Lucy'. She cleared her throat and began again.

" oh Laxus I'm sure Lucy will definitely say she loves you back! After all I did see chemistry back when you first did a thought message! Kyaa! I want to be your wedding planner!" I snorted._ Yeah right as if she's going to be our wedding planner! _I blushed. _I can't believe I'm already thinking about marriage! Do I like her this much?!_

" But you need to rehearse your speech more and you need to get into a nice suit or something! Ohh! Maybe you two can go on a date first then say that little speech of yours! Which by the way needs a little improvement" she smiled at me while I paled. "come one now lets get you all dolled up now!"  
**  
**_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I lay on the ground already exhausted from all the work_, as the sun starts to set I felt something poke at the heel of my foot. I hate training! My agility and stamina have already improved so much!_

" Lucyyyy! Get up already! You haven't even learned arc of embodiment yet! "

"Just wait Shin I need to do this just please wait" he stuck his tongue out at me. I couldn't help but giggle at his childish antics. I got up and once again focused all my power into Laxus' sound pod that I had broken a few months ago. My left eye turned bright red and after it had died down the sound pod was back to normal, before I broke it.

" YAY! I did it Shin!" I hugged him out of utter joy and soon blushed beet red at my actions I leapt off of him only to find him in my current state as well. " gomen I don't now what came over me..." I said shyly.

" it's fine! Lets just get one with our training!" He replied. I nodded.

_**9 pm**_

We were walking back to me and Laxus' campsite laughing along the way. I didn't notice Laxus sitting on a log his face filled with worry and anxiety, he looked up at our direction and suddenly he bolted up to us and stood behind me snarling dangerously at Shin.

_**Laxus' P.O.V**_

Where is she?! Is she alright?! I searched for her everywhere... But I still couldn't find her. I heard an echoing sound coming from the entrance to the clearing and pure rage seeped into my soul at the sight. I bolted up to Lucy and was behind her in a flash, my sharpened canines baring at him. He snarled back and tried to move closer to Lucy, my body reacted on its own and I attacked him with my roar. He was sent flying backwards into a nearby tree, Lucy shrieked his name which apparently was Shin. I looked at her confused only to find her running to the injured enemy.

" What are you doing?! He's an enemy!" I glared at her. She cringed at my glare but still continued to help Shin.

" No he's not! What is your problem?! Attacking a stranger out of nowhere! Seriously!" She retorted back at me.

" What is my problem?! What is my problem?! He is my problem! He isn't supposed to get past the barrier! He must be a dark mage or something! You need to get away from him before you get hurt Lucy!" I argued back at her with much more aggressiveness. She looked taken aback.

" He is not a dark Mage how dare you accuse him! He just somehow managed to get into the barrier!" She pointed her finger at me her voice equally as aggressive.

" And how?! What is your explanation as to how he got past the barrier that Hikari made?! Huh?! How!?" I snarled at her. She was shocked and so was I. I had never snarled at her before... _What is wrong with me?!_

" I don't care about the explanation I care about his safety! He was chased into the barrier by a dark guild they were after him because of a bet he won!" She stalked past me with Shin trailing close behind.

" Oh god no he is not sleeping with us! He's dangerous! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" I stopped both of them from getting any closer to the tent.

" fine then we'll sleep out here! And I don't want to here any more nonsense out of your mouth!" Her eyes glowed red. We went our separate ways they stayed outside while I went inside. After a few minutes I went outside with blankets in one hand, I lay to find they already had a mattress and blankets at hand. I glared at Shin and went back inside to sleep.

_**AFTER A FEW HOURS**_

_Is this Lucy's real mate?! Am I not her mate?! Oh kami-sama please give me an answer... _I found myself questioning my feelings over and over again until I fell asleep thinking one sentence. _Do I actually love her?!_

_**Lucy's P.O.V (same time)**_

This is one of our worst fights yet... _Why did he have to attack Shin he was no threat... At least in my eyes he wasn't... My feelings are in a mix... Does he love me or Mira?! Why does it feel like the worlds against me?!... Don't I deserve more?!... I just hoe this all works out because I don't know what to do any more..._

_**Shin's P.O.V**_

_That was close... At least I games Lucy's trust or else I would have been toast... Time to get my game on... If that guy wants to play the bad guy then I'll be more than happy to play the good one. _I was left smirking in my sleep my dream filled with well... Lucy...

_**Celestia's P.O.V **_

" You idiot! Why would you do that?! You're going to get Lucy and her mate killed!" I screamed at Hikari. She just waved me off and smiled to herself only making me more aggressive than usual by her presence.

" Silence Celestia! Is that anyway to treat Layla's lady in waiting and soon to be Lucy's lady in waiting?! Hm?!" She was answered by my silence as I pursed my lips. " didn't think so now it's like you to disagree with my judgement but I have foretold the future and that boy is needed to complete Cupids little plan... You just need patience..." She flew of back to her lair leaving me snarling at her behind her back.

" sometimes the future can change you know... Your not premonitions aren't always accurate..." I whispered silently...

_**Gomen gomen gomen! please forgive me! I know it was soo late! And it was a horrible chapter too! Gomen there's just a lot of things going on right now I'm already getting complaints about late assignments from school -.- sometimes school is a pain...no wait that's all the time...I wish there's no school tomorrow can't be bothered going to school -.- anyway hoped you enjoyed it! Also I can't do any review replies to day I am so sorry! hope you still love this story even though it has an idiot for an author -.- Please review I would like to know what you think about this late chapter which again I am so sorry for! but I dont think I deserve reviews anyway Ja'ne**_

_**Fairytailfan101 (the pessimist) out! :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V _

_**Bold italics: Letters, P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Oh my fudge! 122 follows...104 reviews and 90 favourites?! it might not seem much to other people but this is a great achievement for me! I just want to give every one a big hug and lots and lots of prezzies for eeryone who followed, favourited and reviewed! I really don't deserve this much! Anyway here is the new chapter minna! I really hope you like it! Anyway I might be take a little break from writing but I know that will only disappoint you and I don't want to do that since over 100 of you guys are waiting for the new chapters so I won't though I do apologise if I make any late updates from now on! I also have to make up a story for English as my homework -.- although I love writing stories I wouldn't want mines to be read out to the entire class... That's what's going to happen to some of the best stories -.- I sometimes like to write sadistic stories but don't blame me there's always a sadist in every person whether its a small bit of their personality or its basically all of it there's always a sadist... Well that's what I think! Anyway enough of my blabbering here's the chappy! See you at the bottom!**_

_**People cry, not because they're weak. But because they've been strong for too long – Johnny Depp  
**_

_Previously:_

_" Silence Celestia! Is that anyway to treat Layla's lady in waiting and soon to be Lucy's lady in waiting?! Hm?!" She was answered by my silence as I pursed my lips. " didn't think so now it's like you to disagree with my judgement but I have foretold the future and that boy is needed to complete Cupids little plan... You just need patience..." She flew of back to her lair leaving me snarling at her behind her back._

" sometimes the future can change you know... Your not premonitions aren't always accurate..." I whispered silently...

_**Chapter 9: Love is an unexpected thing**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I woke up to find myself being hugged by a handsome black haired boy...  
" KYAA!" I fell off the bed and woke up Shin, " gomen ne I was just surprised!" I smiled shyly at him. He smiled back at me and helped me up,

" no problem besides its my fault anyway for sneaking in your bed!" He replied. After another minute of exchanging apologies he went off to cook breakfast, I walked in front of the tent and took a deep breath._ Originally I had planned to avoid Laxus until he apologised for hurting Shin but I just couldn't bear avoiding him for a long time and I wanted to be friends again. And that's all I'll ever be... Just a friend... I entered the tent and was surprised to find the tent neat and tidy, the bed had no signs that Laxus had slept on it yesterday. Hmm I wonder where he is...  
_  
I went back outside to find that Shin had already finished preparing breakfast, I made my way to him and he gave me a piece of toast, a piece of bacon and a glass of water. It was not much but we needed to train really early, we started training more on advanced moves of Arc of Time and Arc of Embodiment.

" phew! You're already really good! And it's only been 2 days! You're learning faster than anyone I know!" He congratulated me. But I wasn't going to let my guard down at that little compliment, that would only make me fall into one of his traps.

" Nice try Shin! You can't trick me like last time! You'll have to do better than that! Besides you implanted lacrimas in me so that made it way easier!" This time I praised him.

" Thanks! But that petty little comment won't distract me at all Lucy! Nice try though! But even with the lacrima you've been learning really quickly!" He attacked me with Flash Forward, an Arc of Time spell.

"That which dwells in my left hand is a golden shield that pushes back everything." Once I finished the incantation my left hand immediately turned into a golden shield shielding me from the devastating attacks Shin was doing. The final spell I had to master was one of the most powerful ones, I concentrated so hard that all the noise was blocked out. " Tower of Dingir!" A massive tower rose out of the ground dragging Shin into it while at the same time immobilising him, after a short time it exploded. It must have been heard for miles since the blast itself had my ears ringing but I still managed to come out intact... My surroundings were still smoky and some of the nearby trees had been blown to smithereens but that didn't keep me from rejoicing.

" I DID IT! I actually did it! Thank you so much Shin! I really can't thank you enough!" I was greeted back with silence, after the smoke cleared I found shin passed out on the forest floor. I panicked and dragged him back to the campsite by dragging him by his right leg. When I arrived I set him on his bed and waited for him to wake up hoping I didn't put him into a coma. I nudged him worriedly, " Shin... Shin wake up... I still need to tell you that I beaten you... Shin..." I got up and placed the box with Laxus's name on it on the bedside table, I went back outside again and tried all sorts of methods to help wake up Shin.

A familiar scent made its was towards my nose but before I could decipher who it was I was already too late. I felt two hands suddenly place themselves on my shoulders immediately shocking me into action, I sent the attacker a few of my orbs only to be surprised to find Laxus standing there like an idiot enduring the pain. _He doesn't have to prove he's strong!  
_  
" Did you finally kill him Lucy?!" He asked me nonchalantly. I gaped at him like a fish then my anger took over.

" Of course not and why would I want to kill him?!" I retorted back at him

" God how many times do I have to tell you?! He's a member of a dark guild! That's the only reason and what has he been teaching you?! Dark magic! Oh have to be careful Lucy! I don't want to see you hurt!" He moved forward to hug me but I brushed his hug off. Tears were forming in my eyes so rapidly at his words that they were soon to fall...

" So you're calling me weak?! Just like Natsu?!... I thought you were different Laxus... I thought you were much more better... But dragon slayers are alike one way or another... I hoped you'd be different... J-just go back to Mira... Besides she's the one you want isn't she?!..." I_ thought you loved me..._ I added silently. I looked at him with teary eyes.

" that's not what I me-" I just ran back into the forest not wanting to hear anymore lies. " Lucy! Wait! Lucyyy!"

Deeper and deeper into the forest I went until the whole forest floor seemed to spin around. I stumbled into a small but beautiful meadow, I was surrounded by ankle length flowers swaying along with the breeze. I suddenly felt at peace... I felt nostalgia... An old memory then seeped its way back to the present day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_" Mama! Mama! Look this is what I want my garden to look like!" I showed her a picture of a large garden filled with beautiful flower with all sorts of different colours, basically it was a garden filled with multicoloured flowers. Mama smiled at me then called the maids, she showed them my picture. They smiled at me and started to work on the garden._

2 days after

I tugged mama's hand eager to see my new garden she smiled at me and I smiled back. " Come on mama! I want to see my new garden now!"

" You have to be patient honey. Patience is always key!" she replied back at me. I pouted but did not argue more. Once we were outside I let go of mama's hand already impatient, I ran over to the garden and was amazed. Flowers were planted everywhere all of different colours, one was red then the other blue another yellow and well more colours too much to tell them all. But I was disappointed to see that it was not as large as I wanted it to be but I quickly disposed of my frown and turned it into a smile. I looked at mama and smiled my fake smile at her she looked sad a little bit but then she smiled back at me. Her smile looked genuine while mine remained fake

" Lets go darling I want to teach you celestial spirit magic... Do you want to learn it?!" She asked me. My smile brightened and soon we were off to training.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

I laid down in the middle of the meadow the flowers surrounding me,_ am I cursed to have a heart breaking life?! What have I done to deserve this?! Sometimes I question my very existence... Why does EarthLand need me... Nobly needs me... I was just a curse put upon Fiore... That's right... A curse... _I plucked a bright yellow flower and gazed at it while remembering all my memories both happy and sad. I plucked out four other flowers, one pink, blue, red and light blue. I bunched them up together with the yellow flower, the pink one was Natsu, the blue Gray, the red one Erza and finally the light blue one Happy. While I was the yellow flower, I missed those times when team Natsu was just us no Lissana and I didn't leave... _If Lissana hadn't come back from the dead none of this would have happened... I would still be in Fairy Tail... Not heartbroken not lonely... I wouldn't have met Laxus... I wouldn't have fallen in love... I wouldn't be feeling this pain... The only good thing that came out of it was meeting the dragons... The only good thing... _I laid there thinking about all the pros and cons of this adventure only to come up with more cons than pros when suddenly an image appeared in front of me.

" Lucy what are you doing there?! Shouldn't you be in the tent?!" Celestia asked me

" I don't want you to get hurt now!" Grandeeney added

"don't worry guys in fine! Oh yes and what is this place?!" I asked dodging Celestia's unanswered question.

" Layla asked us to plant flowers there for your garden... She said she was going to show you it sometime but it was only finished when she passed away... Now can you please tell me why you're not in the tent?!" I smiled at her

" I thought so... Anyway I'm not in the tent because me and Laxus had a fight..." I avoided her eyes hoping she wouldn't see my vulnerability or my pain. She sighed.

" I thought so, that brat better not hurt you anymore or else I'll have a little talk with Elektra... Oh yes and be careful when you're around that Shin guy... I suspect he's up to something" before I could unleash my rage on her the image disappeared. _Why does everyone think Shin is a bad guy?! He's not! Nobody even bothered to get to truly know him but me! And I know for a fact that he's not! I got up and focused all my anger on a clump of trees. _" Jet black sword!" My right arm turned into a claw-like shield as I advanced towards the trees, my arm collided with the trees and cut straight though without any difficulties at all. Once all my anger was expressed through destruction I restored the trees back, before I had destroyed them.

I practised tower of Dingir and Belfast the Hurricane again and again until I had mastered it completely it took about 6 hours, I then moved on to Ghosts of Brittia. That took about 3 hours. By then it was beginning to darken a little but I still persisted to Master all of the spells Shin had taught me, when I was exhausted I performed a healing spell on myself to restore my stamina and my power level._ Apparently I can heal myself with the sky dragon's healing spell unlike Wendy. That thing about not being able to heal my own wounds and stamina apparently didn't apply to me since I am the queen... well soon to be anyway._ I arrived back to the campsite which was left abandoned, I saw a little note on top of Shin's bed. I picked it up and started to read it, it read:  
_**  
Dear Lucy,**_

I have gone to Shirotsume town to pick up a few things don't wait up on me I might be a little late! Oh yes and I talked to Laxus I think it's better if you don't talk to him after a while he looked really angry, don't look for him either you might get lost... If you feel lonely just call me in this card! Sorry for leaving you but you can train while I'm gone! Not that you need training you really beat me up!

Take care, Shin!

I giggled, I guess I have gotten stronger! I picked up the cars and slipped in my pocket, I looked inside the tent and found the box gone. I smiled to myself, _he must have taken it... _I laid down on the soft mattress and began a short slumber. " Laxus..."

_**2 hours later**_  
_**  
(can you please listen to Everytime we touch by Cascada! the slow version not the normal fast paced version! Oh yes an if it stops while the chapter is not finished yet just play it again until **__**the chapters over! sorry for the hassle! Arigato!)**_

I woke up and to find that the tent was becoming shrouded in a veil of darkness. There was an unsteady feeling rising in my stomach, I quickly made my way outside to find that I was still the only one here and that Laxus and Shin hadn't come back yet I began to grow worried. I ran into the forest searching in vain for Laxus, " Laxus! Laxus! Answer me! Where are you?!... Laxus..." Tears sprang into my eyes. _Where could he be?! Could he be in danger?!..._ My pace was quickening and soon I caught a whiff of Laxus's scent. I bounded off in that direction and arrived at an abandoned warehouse. _There I smelt Laxus and... Shin?!_ And also a bunch of other unrecognisable scents. I crept closer to the warehouse and peeked through the window.

" Oi boss can we beat him up some more?!" A small and chubby mage asked mischief glinting in his eyes

"Yeah! Can we can we?!" I looked over to their hostage and gasped when I saw Laxus tied up.

" No! Our main guest has arrived! Be on the best behaviour!" The duo giggled mischievously but said nothing more. I backed away my cover already blown when suddenly I remembered all the times Laxus had saved me... _Now it's my turn to save him!_ I entered the warehouse confident and immediately ran over to Laxus to untie him.

" Laxus!" At that exact moment the two people I was spying on earlier went in front of him effectively stopping me from coming any closer. " let him go! What do you want with him anyway?!" I hissed at them. My protective side surfacing.

" tut tut tut is that anyway to speak to your hosts?! Now sit down and say sorry!" The short man ordered me. I glared at him.

" psh as if! What do your think I am?! A dog?!" I screamed at him, " now this is your last warning! Let Laxus go now!"

" sorry girlie but your boyfriend is going nowhere and so are you!" I had enough and attacked him.

" Belfast the Hurricane!" I summoned the wyvern like creature before me, " attack them!" The creature did as it was told and began to launch devastating attacks on Laxus's captors.

" Gravity grasp! " I was lifted into the air and then suddenly I felt an excruciating pain. I screamed in agony at the feeling, Belfast attacked my attacker immobilising him of his power. I fell to the ground the pain slowly disappearing. I got up my anger flaring.

" Ghosts of Brittia!" Phantoms surrounded the two immobilising them almost immediately, " Jet Black sword!" I kept slashing them with my claw like sword with the help of Belfast until they were a pile of bodies on the ground. I rush over to Laxus and began untying the rope, when I finished I untied the gag around his mouth and held his face in my hands. I looked him in the eye my tears refreshing my tear-shrunken eyes, I hugged him closer to me never wanting to let go until he suddenly released me and stood 2 metres protectively in front of me.

" Fall!" The mage I thought to have defeated shouted. The area surrounding Laxus broke under immense gravity Laxus stood there and didn't even try to deflect it with his lightning if he even could, he got pushed down by the gravity and all I could do was watch in horror. Belfast tried to push Laxus out of the way but got caught in the pressure and immediately disappeared.

" No! Laxus! Please! Please stop! I'll do anything! Just please... Don't hurt him anymore!" I begged the enemy. But even with my pleading it was futile. Laxus was still continually being crushed by gravity until finally the ground beneath him broke. Dust covered the battlefield and when it cleared a persistent Laxus still tried to stand, he was covered in bruises and cuts and soon I had enough.

"Flash forward!" My orbs appeared and attacked the enemy effectively knocking him out. I ran over to Laxus and began to heal him, " Laxus please stop I can handle them on my own! You've already proved your strong! Please! " he just chuckled.

" I won't stop protecting you no matter what... For as long as I live you'll always be safe when I'm around... I promise... No one is going to hurt a hair on you or else I'll kill them!" He kissed me lightly on the lips while the tears that were building up finally flowed freely.

" If you two love-birds are done saying goodbye let me introduce you to... My guild members..." A dark figure said, I couldn't see him clearly since he was always in a veil of darkness but I could still make out his figure his scent seemed familiar..._way too familiar..._ About 7 more people appeared from the darkness their faces twisted with pleasure. About 5 started to beat up Laxus while he did nothing to fight back. Was he conserving his energy?! But I just healed him! Laxus what's wrong with you?!... 2 members of their guild started to advance on me while they started to lick their lips

" Hey Blondie why don't you ditch your boyfriend and start going out with a real man?!" A tall yet thin blonde offered. _Eww no thanks!_ A katana materialised in front of me, I unsheathed it my eyes glowing bright red.

" Don't toy with me if you want a fight bring it!" They advanced on me. I charged towards them cutting and slicing whatever my katana could pierce through their skin. The blonde boy started using his magic which just had to be chain magic! While the other one had wind magic. I smirked when the other person tried to attack me with wind. I ate it while I savoured their surprised looks on their faces, I didn't want to reveal one of my magic yet so I performed an arc of time spell.  
"Luminous Minutes!" The wind user was knocked out unconscious but the other one wasn't.

" Belcusas the Thunderclap! Belfast the Hurricane!" The two monsters stood in front of me, " Belcusas help Laxus!" The creature nodded and went over to Laxus. " Belfast please help me!" We both attacked the opponent and when the enemy restrained Belfast by his chains I attacked him.

Soon all of the members of their weak guild were defeated all except one...  
The person stepped out of the shadow and was hit by stray rays of moonlight. I gasped in utter astonishment.  
" Shin..."

" Why are you so surprised?! Was I perhaps not the person you thought I was?! Hm?!" He leered at both of us.

" why?!... How could you?!... I helped you when you wer-"

" Beaten up?! Haha as if! That dark guild I made up was actually my guild... I was in trouble for not leading the council to our current location so I was punished I managed to find you two when I was wandering around. At first I was stopped by this barrier then suddenly it faded away, I took my chance and entered. I figured there had to be people here so I cut myself to like like I had been attacked! I was lucky that you fell for it! Now it's time to repay the favour..." He smiled wickedly and proceeded to attack us. Chains shot towards me and was about to attack me when Laxus blocked the attack. He was dragged closer to Shin.

" Dark Ecriture: Pain!" Laxus started to thrash about but refused to show any signs of weakness and that included screaming in pain. I put my hands in my mouth to stop me from begging,_ he wouldn't like that... He wouldn't want to see you begging... especially to the enemy_ I just stood there crying unable to move.

" Laxus fight back please! I know you can! Just fight back!" I pleaded

" Dark Ecriture: Suffering! Haha don't you get it Lucy I'm using nullification magic on him. He can't do a thing! I would do it on you too but I can only use it on one person at a time" His screams of pain were now evident while sobs were racking my entire body.

" STOP! Please stop! Don't hurt him anymore! Please!" He just laughed at me and continued on his torturous punishment. He kept repeating his attacks until finally he used the one that pushed me on the verge of sanity. The one Elfman almost experienced...

" Dark Ecriture: Death!" Shin smiled sadistically and prepared to kill Laxus when I finally snapped. _NOO! _Everything then seemed to slow down..._Mama died... Papa died... Now Laxus is going to die... How many more people that I love do you want to die until you're satisfied... Why is the while world against me... All I ever wanted was happiness... Mama and papa can't give me happiness anymore... Neither can Fairy Tail... Only sad heartbreaking memories... Laxus... He can give me happiness... He's the only one who can... and now he's about to disappear from my life...forever... _I felt a deep hatred stir within me I stood up an glared at Shin menacingly my canines enlarging. I flexed my wrist and soon Inferno rose from the ground. I grasped inferno tightly while flames coated my body acting like my aura. Shin stopped his attack and Laxus fell to the floor barely conscious and but alive. That was all that mattered...

"You hurt Laxus... You made him suffer... You made him feel pain... Now it's time that I repay the favour... For hurting my mate!" I swung the scythe and missed his neck by an inch. I screamed enraged, I kept slicing his entire body his blood coating the blade.  
He shot out his chains again and knocked the scythe out of my grasp. The chains coil around my wrist constricting it tightly, I glared at shin.  
" Celestial Dragon's Roar!" A beam of pure golden light shot Shin, his chains disappearing. My wrist did a 90 degree turn and Inferno reacted at the gesture. It flew over to my hand as I swung it skilfully creating an infinity sign which was visible at the speed I was swinging it in. Once shin was in my view all I could see was a boy bloodied and broken up against the wall I lifted the scythe high above my head and was ready to kill him when suddenly I heard Laxus.

" Lucy... I know you won't kill him... I know you won't... Because you're my Lucy... Who is kind and beautiful... The Lucy I know and love... He deserves your mercy..." I dropped inferno and looked at Laxus. There he was standing smiling at me as if none of this mess had never happened. I ran over to him embracing him tightly as if he would disappear at any given moment. I cried into his shirt while he hugged me back tightly.

"But I don't understand don't you like Mira?!" I looked up at him. He removed his hands from my waist and cupped my face, his thumbs wiping my tears away. He chuckled.

" I'd rather have you than Mira any day! Why did you think that I loved Mira?!" I blushed at his statement.

" I spied on you when you were talking to Mira during your thought projection, I heard you say you loved her..." I looked down remembering the memory crystal clear.

" did you hear anything before that?!" He asked me, I shook my head. " I figured, I was actually talking to Mira on how to... How do you say this... Confess to you... So she came up with the idea to pretend that Mira was you to practice my confession... So here goes nothing... I know we've been travelling together for a long time now and well I need to tell you something really important. Listen the first time I met you I thought you were weak and that you were unimportant but once I got to know the real you the more I fell deeply in love with you. I know you may not like me back considering how I made Evergreen turn you into stone but I still want to know. Do you love me?! Because well... I love you..." I looked at him shocked beyond my wildest dreams... _He did love me... And here I thought I was being used... But no... He actually loved me!_! I cupped his face and brought it closer to mines. the kiss started off passionately but then became more fervent as he thrusted his tongue roughly into my mouth, swirling it around and mingling with mines I finally gave in and let him explore my mouth. His left hand brought me closer to him, while his right hand caressed my face as I moaned into our kiss. While his body was moulded perfectly against mines, it left me breathless and every inch of me was anticipating his touch. When we parted for air I stared into his lust filled eyes.

" Of course I love you! You're my mate after all! The one and only Laxus Dreyar as my mate... That doesn't sound so bad" I smiled at him while he kissed my forehead. Though our joy was short lived, a new threat appeared in a matter of minutes.

" Hello Lucy... It's good to finally meet you!" A sadistic giggle was heard behind me. _It couldn't be!_

How was it minna?! I really hoped you liked it! Oh yes and sorry for the trouble of the song it just adds a dramatic effect! If you listened to it while reading tell me if you cried ok?! I did! :P please feel free to comment and give me suggestions to make it my story better! Like how to write good kiss scenes! :) anyway here's review replies:

Bellala99: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's not that good but oh well and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner!I'll try to make it up to you! Any hints you could give me for that?!

sereneskydragonslayer: here's the new chapter! I hoped you liked it! Can you guess who the person who giggled is?! :D it's very easy!... Well at least I think it is :)

spiritgirl16: well since you love Laxus and Lucy moments I couldn't help but put one in! I hoped you liked it! Oh yes and any tips on how to write a good kiss scene?! ;D

1fairytaillover: yeah most people don't like oc's and that including me! It's not that I hate them I can make do with 2-4 oc's that's ok but I don't like it when they get too much of the spotlight... I know it's horrible of me right?! I'm sorry T.T please forgive me!

FairyTailRocks801: Finally! Someone who understands the pain of school! T.T I hoped you liked this chapter as much as the last one but as an author I know not everyone will love it :) and I'm ok with that :) people have different opinions! :D

Psyka: you are soo kind! Thank you so much! You also lifted a weight of my shoulders! :D I can't thank you enough! Hoped you liked this one! :D  
Please tell me what you thought of it :D

Thank you for reading my story and thanks to all the people who favourited, followed and reviewed! I wish I could just give you each and everyone of you a big hug and a present as well! Please review I would like to know your opinion on my story! It can be good or bad if they both help me on how to improve my writing skills or story! But please no rude words! :D

Till next time! FairytailFan101 out for now! :D


	12. Chapter 12

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V or letters_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Author's Note!**_

_**I am so so so sorry for not updating! I kept editing and changing the story! I thought it was horrible and I have been up all night trying to finish it! So here it is! T.T please don't kill me! I know it's late but please bear with me I am only 12 ToT I am still not happy with it but knowing that you would want the next update I just stuck with this newly improved version of the old one even though its not perfect. Anyway I hope you like it! :D oh yes and please bear with me with fighting scenes I'm not really good at making them! anyway onto the story!**_

_**The best thing to hold onto in life is each other- unknown**_  
_**  
Chapter 10: You're my mate**_

_****_-  
_Previously:_

" Of course I love you! You're my mate after all! The one and only Laxus Dreyar as my mate... That doesn't sound so bad" I smiled at him while he kissed my forehead. Though our joy was short lived, a new threat appeared in a matter of minutes.

" Hello Lucy... It's good to finally meet you!" A sadistic giggle was heard behind me. It couldn't be!  


_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I spun around to see... The corrupted one... Her rune marks around her skin were glowing red, the colour of blood. I hissed at her maliciously my elongated canines bared at her hoping that it would intimidate her, she stepped backwards in surprise.

" Feisty aren't you?! Nothing like Layla! Though you do have a striking resemblance to her, that only makes vengeance more sweeter!" She danced around in glee.

" What do you want from me?!"'I glared at her. She stopped her demonic movements and returned my glare, her cold eyes piercing through my very soul though I didn't budge nor get intimidated by it.

"What I want?! Isn't it obvious?! I want to kill you with my very own hands! I want to rip you apart limb from limb and feed you to the Devils dog! I want to hear you scream in pain and feel what I felt when your mom made my very own parent turn against me!" Her crazed eyes were fixed on me and only me. Oni advanced on me, her claw-like hands trying to so hard to get a grip on me but failing otherwise which reduced her to slashing me in fury, also failing.

" Inferno!" The scythe responded to my call, I felt the scythe within my grasp once more. I swung it so that it faced her. "You don't know how much pain I'm in right now! You killed mama! Thanks to you I didn't even get to say goodbye!" I let out a battle cry and ran towards her before Laxus could restrain me. I kept slicing her out of pure rage, she was sent flying back wards into the wall. Dust covered my supposed grave and just when I let my guard down she attacked me with her roar faster than I could comprehend. It hit me directly on the chest and sent me flying backwards into the other side of the warehouse. I heard Laxus scream my name his voice pained and panicked.

I got up and tried to attack Oni with my roar but I was brought to my knees by an electrifying pain. Agony swept through my body like wildfire as I collapsed into the floor half of my energy already drained, I looked up my vision hazy. Laxus tried to help me but was abruptly stopped by a barrier of electricity. He got electrified and so was I while an amused Oni laughed at us.

"Hahaha pathetic! To think you actually fell for one of my traps! And you call yourself Dragon Queen?! I deserve that title! I deserve to be ruler! Not some spoiled princess!" She cackled her voice echoing throughout the whole warehouse suddenly she brightened up. "Why don't I give you the pleasure of watching your own mate being torn and ripped apart?! Hmm?! You'll feel my pain and then you'll beg for me to kill you! Haha! Brilliant! No dragons to save you now princess!" Oni readied herself into a fighting stance while Laxus, his face as serious as ever, stood up and glared at her.

" Anyone who dares hurt my Lucy will die before they can even take another breath!" Both the said mages launched themselves against each other, first doing a battle of strength. They exchanged blows their bodies already becoming bruised, it seemed like Laxus had the upper hand. Every time Laxus got hit more tears clogged my eyes, my mind was full of doubts about Laxus winning. When they started using magic I froze. My heart started escalating once I heard Oni's exact words.

" Death Orb!" She threw the orb towards Laxus and fortunately he managed to dodge the incoming orb by a centimetre by then I got up and tried to run to Laxus but the barrier kept me from doing so and even though my body was being electrified I managed to stand up and perform a spell.

" Ghosts of Brittia!" I yelled in a desperate voice. The phantoms made their way towards Oni and thanks to the distraction Laxus managed to attack her. Her whole body glowed and crackled as lightning danced around it, her rune marks were growing ever brighter. She gave out a half pained and half frustrated cry, it's volume pierced my ears making it ring continuously. She gave Laxus a death glare as the effects of his lightning wore off, her mouth set into a snarl.

" You insolent brat! How dare you hit the new soon-to-be-queen!" Her voice was cold and sharp, almost a hiss.

"You're not the queen! Lucy is! And you never will be! As long as she's around you'll never reign over the Dragon Realm!" Laxus shouted back at her in a confident voice almost as if he was proud to be called my mate. I found myself smiling at his comment even though this was a life or death situation._ He can make me smile no matter the situation... That's just how perfect he is for me..._ Her scream of fury snapped me back to reality. Oni was repeatedly slashing Laxus with Inferno... _My Inferno..._ I stood up once more.

" I will be queen! Just you wait and see! I'll kill both you and Lucy! And I'll take over the Dragon Realm!" Laxus became bloody his torso decorated with cuts.

"Inferno! Come back!" The scythe just like always responded to my calling and flew straight off Oni's hands and into mine. During the journey Inferno had cut a hole straight through the barrier breaking it almost instantly. I was electrocuted immediately only this time it felt like it would never stop, my body burned and ached for freedom as well as shaking violently out of control. Another pain filled shriek escaped my lips and that's when Oni finally had enough and it seemed that time had slowed down.

"Death Wave!" A black mist headed towards Laxus. I recognised what it was and tried to run to Laxus, the torturous lightning punishment seemed little to me now as I tried to escape it and not to escape the pain no but to try and save Laxus who was nearly on the verge of death. Tears that had built up over time was finally running freely down my flushed cheeks.

_**Oni's P.O.V**_

" Death Wave!" My scream echoed throughout the warehouse as a smirk was plastered on my face. He'll definitely die now! There's no questioning it! Just then Lucy ran in front of Laxus somehow broken free of her "cage" her scythe came in contact with the black mist slicing it in half protecting both herself and her blasted mate. I inhaled sharply, shock replacing my confident smirk.

"How-" before I could even finish my sentence I was sent flying back to the wall which was now nearly in a pile of rubble.  
_**  
Lucy's P.O.V**_

I rush towards the bruised and beaten up demon my intent set on killing her once and for all. I looked down at her a smile playing on my lips.

"How did you deflect my death magic?!" She asked me her voice broken.

"Your death magic is not as powerful as Zeref's and even then Natsu's scarf, that was given to him by Igneel, protected him. Inferno is the same, he's my protection...and my weapon... To kill those who have sinned... And to protect those who are pure of heart...and you are no exception... You have committed murder...you murdered my own mother...so you must pay!" The scythe descended until suddenly it hit a blade. A katana stopped Oni's death, a simple little katana.

" Don't think I'll die that easily! Layla was twice as powerful as you and yet I killed her! You don't stand a chance!" My determination grew even more as I heard a flap of wings in the far distance. _Celestia?! Or is it Grandeeney?! Igneel?!_

" yes you did kill mama...but not in battle!" I smirked at my comeback as she gritted her teeth in frustration and gave out an annoyed cry. I moved swiftly cutting and slicing whatever my scythe could reach, she returned the attacks though Laxus joined in the moment a few droplets of blood came gushing out of the fresh cut.

" Don't you dare touch her!" He attacked Oni with his lightning and water combination. Her shriek of pain was enough to satisfy me. She lay on the floor her breathing ragged and broken, she was a mess. In her hair was a few small stones entwined in it, her runes were now faintly glowing while large cuts as well as small ones decorated her body while blood coated her entire being though my revenge wasn't over yet... _Not until she was dead..._ I glared at her my eyes icy cold and showed no signs of mercy.

" Any last words before you're sent to Hell?!" I asked her my eyes not even betraying any hint of emotion towards her. It was evident on my face that I was not bluffing about her death and that made it all the more satisfying to watch her face. After what seemed like ages she finally spoke but in a hushed whisper.

"...actually I do... Ohayou... Celestia..." At that exact moment a large dragon came crashing down on the roof and luckily missing the bodies of the defeated members of the dark guild. Only half of her body was in the warehouse and even then her snout nearly reached us even though we were at the northern part of the room and she was in the southern part. Suddenly large poles rose out of the ground and before anyone could react it surrounded Celestia in a barrier of lightning. _Wow this girl sure does love her lightning... _The dragon roared in outrage and tried to break the barrier like I had once done but just like me was electrocuted by a mere touch of it. The dragon shook violently until finally she stopped, her mouth curled up into a snarl while a growl escaped her lips.

" How dare you lock me up Oni!" Her screams of fury distracted both me and Laxus giving Oni time to attack us. My whole body collided with Celestia's barrier while my body shook uncontrollably a shriek of pain escaping my already bruised lips.

" LUCY!" Both Laxus and Celestia cried out simultaneously, I gasped and choked blood spurting out of my throat, I coughed uncontrollably while my windpipe felt like it was burning up. The taste of my blood-stained lips disgusted me, my cherry red lips were now swollen and lost its original taste. My knees collided with the floor my body already tired from all the jolts of electricity running through me.

" Sky Dragons heali-" before I could utter another word the flat of the katana came in contact with my head effectively shutting me up.

" Not looking so great now are we...princess?" She smirked her body already healing on its own. I looked up to her and bit my already abused lip. "I thought you said that you'd kill me hm? What happened to my death? Oh I know! It didn't happen! You're just as weak as your mother as if she deserved to be queen! She was just a little b****!" She leered at me. My glare landed on her, my eyes glowing bright red. My canines grew sharper as my anger flared to such an extent that I didn't know if it was inhuman or not.

"Don't you DARE say anything bad about mama! If anyone's a b**** it's you! You're just a jealous little attention whore who wants everything for herself! Mama was no... IS a better queen than you and she always will be! So stop dreaming and get a move on in life! Life doesn't revolve around hate... No... It revolves around love... And I can never experience that love any more from mama or papa... All because of you... We could have been a happy family... But you just had to ruin it!" I spat at her my voice laced with venom. I attacked her with Inferno a couple more times until I finally decided to end it. "Tower of Dingir!" The tower rose once again but this time my target was Oni. Her screams of pain filled the room as the tower exploded. The dust cleared up to reveal a barely conscious Oni, she was severely wounded but didn't give up. _Typical of the demon...  
_

" d-don't think I am easily defeated..." She rasped out her voice faltering with her lack of energy left.

" Sky Dragons Healing!" A warm light embraced me as I felt all off my cuts and wounds disappear into the warm light. It reminded me so much of my mother and of course Grandeeney.

_**Laxus's P.O.V**_

I stood my ground as I watched Lucy fight back and heal herself, something kept telling me she could do it on her on. My attention then focused on the dragon attempting to free herself from the barrier. "You're only going to get hurt you know! Or haven't you learned that lesson yet?!" I smirked at her while she glared at me.

"Brat! I'm trying to help Lucy! Which you are obviously to lazy to do!" She hissed at me still getting shocked by the multiple times she had touched the lightning.

"She doesn't need my help! At least I know that! How do you think breaking free of the barrier will help Lucy?! You're only going to be tired after all those shocks! An easy target!" A look of shock came to her face but then shook it off she continued to look at Lucy fighting the demon but this time she didn't make any move to free herself. I sighed in relief. _How strong have you gotten Lucy?...  
_  
_**Lucy P.O.V**_

I was growing tired, sleepy to be precise. No one could blame me it was nearly midnight already, I racked my brain to find any spells to finish her off...nothing. _Agh! Am I going to be up all night fighting her?!_

" Let's finish this off!" She shouted across the room.

" yes let's!" We attacked each other my scythe near her throat while the katana was in the same position. Suddenly she kicked me making me fall backwards when I registered what was happening the katana was pressed up on my throat. The blade entered the side of my neck ever so slightly making fresh new blood spill onto the already bloodied floor.

"Any last words?" She smirked, the tables have turned and now and I'm the one that's going to die, tears escaped my eyes as I looked over at Celestia and Laxus. Laxus had tears in his eyes and so did Celestia.

" Run" as simple as that I threw Inferno towards Celestia breaking the barrier like it once had done. Oni gave out an infuriated cry and the katana now targeted my throat, time slowed down once more giving me a little time to say one last thing. " Smile Laxus... I love you..." I closed my eyes waiting for the life-ending blow. I waited and waited... But nothing came. I dared to peek only to find that Oni wasn't even in front of me any more. I liked over to find Laxus in his dragon force mode.

Scales decorated his body while lightning danced and crackled around him, his canines grew larger and far more sharper and for some unknown reason his muscles...grew? Since he was now standing in a fighting stance half-naked. I immediately blushed red and scolded myself for thinking such thoughts while in a life-death situation. _Lucy you baka! This is serious! You can fantasise about him later on! For now keep your mind off of his body and on the battle! _My inner self shrieked at me while I smacked myself silly my cheeks still flushed. To occupy the time I helped Celestia out of her "cage".

"Seriously Lucy couldn't you have gotten a better mate?" Celestia complained.

" Eh?!... It wasn't my fault! I didn't choose at all!" I replied back at her, "besides its not my fault I fell I love with him" I added silently another wave of heat attacking my cheeks. At this Celestia giggled.

"I guess he is perfect for you... The same fighting spirit the same stubbornness... Perfect!" Celestia cheered

"Hey I'm not stubborn! hmph!" I looked away from her, "anyway you would have fallen in love with him if you were me for a day!" I argued back confidently.

" yeah right! I would rather fall in love with an ugly dragon slayer!" She retorted

" Like who?!" I smirked. Her smile faltered and beads of sweat appeared on her skin.

" um never mind we should help Laxus!" Hm she never said his name before something must be up oh well she's lucky this time! I nodded and turned to see that Laxus and Oni were fighting violently and Oni using death magic here and there. I was about to join in until Celestia restrained me. "Celestia what's wrong?!" I asked her she just shook her head.

"Be patient..." I was confused. _Be patient for what?! Laxus's death?! Or is it Oni's?!  
_  
Then and there another large dragon appeared nearly squishing the life out of Oni._ Damn! So close!_ A beautiful white dragon appeared before me, "Grandeeney!" I gasped

"Lucy hurry! Get on Celestia!" Before I could object Celestia picked me up by the snout and Grandeeney did the same to Laxus. We ascended to the sky while I heard Oni's infuriating shriek at her failed attempt of vengeance, I hugged Celestia's neck to keep me from falling off.

" No! Go back! I can finish her off! Go back!" Celestia shook her head.

"Acnologia would want to do the honours don't refuse his wish Lucy...he wants vengeance as much as you do..." I pursed my lips. _If Acnologia wants to do it then ill let him... I'm sure he suffered when mama died..._

Grandeeney neared us and soon Laxus jumped onto Celestia's back earning a hiss from the said dragon.

"Be careful boy or next time you do that you'll never live to see the day!" Celestia snapped. Laxus just shrugged and made his way towards me, my heart fluttered with every step he took. When he was finally near enough I let go off Celestia and replaced her with Laxus, I inhaled his scent never getting enough of it.

"Don't do that ever again!"he whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine,"I thought I lost you...don't scare me like that ok...you don't know how much it hurt when you said goodbye" his hands wrapped around my waist in a hug while tears stained my lips.

" I-I'm sorry... I promise I won't do that again... But don't expect me to stand still when you are hurt. I want to protect you as well!" He chuckled and embraced me even tighter. We stayed in that position while listening to the snickering dragons paying them no attention until we finally reached the tent.

"Why are both of us staying here?! Oni can still get to us!" I questioned the dragons.

" No she can't the barrier still stands and the only way that Shin got in was because Hikari let him in..." I stood there flabbergasted. _No offence or anything but is that dragon out of her MIND?!  
_  
"Is she trying to get us killed?!" Laxus shouted before I could.

"No she can see the future and he was needed to complete the mat-" Grandeeney stamped on her foot. "Ow! What was that for?!" Grandeeney glared at her. Celestia looked at us and her mouth shaped into a O form. A few minutes of silence came until both the dragons made a run for it.

" Hey! Get back here and finish your sentence! Celestia!" She didn't turn around, she summoned the gate and was about to disappear into the portal. "CELESTIA!"

A vein appeared on my forehead, "seriously what are those two up t-" before I could finish my sentence Laxus slammed his lips on mine while his hand snaked around my head and brought me closer while his other hand encircled my waist and did the same. My hands worked their way into his hair, pulling and caressing. A moan escaped his lips approving my movements, he nibbled my bottom lips and started sucking it. I moaned and brought him closer until only my clothes separated both of us. _**(Remember he was still half naked ;D) **_He licked my lips asking for entrance and I gladly obliged, my mouth hung wide open invitingly. Our tongues mingled and fought for dominance our kiss growing fervent, I finally succumbed and let him invade my mouth. He poked ad prodded while moans were lamenting the air _**(did I do that right? My friend suggested it since I didn't know what else to write and I'm not sure if I did it right :()**_  
_**  
(Warning! My friend wrote this from here on out! So I'm am sorry if she goes overboard! I didn't want to read it! I am sorry for not writing it myself but if I did the update would have taken forever! Gomen!)**_

This time it was different he wasn't content with just invading my mouth, he trailed hot wet kisses down my neck biting and sucking at my sensitive flesh earning him moans. He kept kissing and biting a particular spot until finally his teeth punctured the flesh earning a shocked whimper from me. He licked and sucked the blood from my neck just like a vampire would do but instead he did it passionately making me moan in approval. " You're my mate Lucy and you always will be... nobody else can take you away from me!" he whispered into my ear huskily yet there was an aggressive warning to it. He pushed me inside the tent and you could guess what happened from then on!

-

_**How was it minna?! I made my friend type out this as well since I didn't want to read the ending part! I only made her type it out! I already had the authors note written out in a piece of paper so I made her type it out! Does that clear any questions?! Anyway it's half term break and I might be visiting my BFF in Isle of Man! I haven't seen her in 2 years ever since she moved there! I've been missing her since! :'( anyway enough about me here the review replies! :D :**_

spiritgirl16:thanks for reviewing it really means a lot to me! And here's the next chappy I really hope you like it! :D

1fairytaillover: thank you so much for forgiving me! I don't deserve kind readers like you! T.T I hoped you liked this chappy! :D

Bellala99: Thank you soo much for giving me that tip! It really helped me a lot! I hoped you liked the kiss scene here but if there's any problems please tell me! :D

/XxShyxX: hehe you're right! You're always right anyway! You big meanie! ;D jks you're a really great person and a great friend as well! Thanks for reviewing! And also reading my story! It really means a lot to me! :D  
_**  
Char-nee: you are one of the two people who actually even listened to the background music! I really appreciate that! I just want to hug you right now! :D hehe anyway I hoped you liked this chappy! :D sorry to keep you waiting!**_

sereneskydragonslayer: yep! You are right! Both you and XxShyxX guessed it correctly! Am I really that predictable?! T.T please tell me if this horrible and I will try to make the next chappy better!

FairyTailRocks801: Thanks for the review! And I can't wait to not go to school anymore! Kyaa! I can already imagine it! But I do have to work don't I?! T.T why does life have to be so hard!

Psyka: Thank you Thank you Thank you! I really don't deserve a great reader like you! Thanks for the review! It made me feel a lot better about my writing skills! :D thanks for always reviewing! :D and hoped you liked this chappy and I am so sorry for not updating quickly!

12ReiRei: You are the other person who listened to the background music while reading! I can't thank you enough for that! I hope and I really do hope you liked this chapter! If it wasn't what you expected please don't hesitate to tell me! :D

Thank you for everyone who followed, favourited an reviewed! You don't k ow just how much this means to me! :D I literally have tears in my eyes! If only I could give all of you guys a great big hug! Oh yes and before I forget I have been thinking of writing another story! :D I know I know I can barely update this story but I will only write another story until this one is completely finished! I already made a summary here it is!  


_**Title: Breaking on the inside**_

_**Pairing: Sting and Lucy**_

_**Summary: Everyone in Fairy Tail expected Natsu and Lucy to be a couple but all that ended when Lissana came into the picture. Now Lucy is dealing with a terrible heartbreak but even though she's in terrible pain she continues to stay strong, but for how long?! Especially when an annoying blonde dragon-slayer comes into the picture!**_

Tell me what you think! Anyway please review! I would love to know what you think of this chappy! :D oh yes and if you have Instagram follow me :) my name is the same still FairytailFan101 couldn't come up with a better one ^.^ but ah well!

FairytailFan101 out for the holidays! ^o^


	13. Chapter 13

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V or letters_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Ohayou Minna! Here's the new chappy! Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long! I visited my BFF in Isle of Man so that's why it took so long! :D I just came back yesterday! I was working on the story during my stay in her house and I just continued it when I arrived back home! Anyway here's the chappy! Oh yes and the blood dragon's name is not Thantos anymore! The name just didn't suit him -.- anyway carry on reading! ^.^ **_

_**Saying goodbye doesn't mean anything. It's the time we spent together that matters, not how we left it. - Trey Parker**_

_**Chapter 11: Training, Training and Training?!**_

_Previously:  
^.^ sorry to ruin the parade here but I don't exactly know what happened at the end of the last chapter I just know that Laxus you know did the mating ritual thing so yeah sorry about that ^•^  
-_-

_**Next Day**_

Lucy's P.O.V  
  
Both of us stood in front of the tent waiting impatiently for the portal to materialise in front of us._What's taking them so long?! We already mated! Isn't that what they've been waiting for?!_At that thought my hand reached up to the used-to-be bite mark but now it was covered by a picture of a lightning bolt, you could barely see the punctures that Laxus's canines had left unless you looked really closely. His scent was fused with mines, a sign to say to other dragon slayers that I belonged to Laxus and only him. I blushed at the memories of what happened the previous night, I felt the warmth of Laxus's hand on my palms and fingertips as our hands entwine together. I looked over at him and found myself smiling, his hypnotising grey eyes locked onto my chocolate brown orbs.

"Why are you smiling?!" He asked me, while draping his arm around my shoulders bringing me closer to him. I hugged him closer and inhaled his scent.

"Because I'm with you" I giggled. He chuckled in response and kissed my forehead almost immediately filling my very soul with warmth.

"That makes the two of us" he hugged me back his head buried at the crook of my neck probably inhaling my scent as well. We stayed like that satisfied at the feeling we were receiving by being in the simplest of positions.

"Ohayou lovebirds! Kyaa! I didn't expect you two to be so lovey-dovey in public!" The sudden intrusion of the moment surprised us both out of our reverie.

" Grandeeney! Don't surprise us like that!" I yelled at the image in front of us. The mother figure just giggled and proceeded to talk.

"Gomen ne Lucy but I came to tell you that you need to summon the portal yourself the portal dragon is currently unreachable at the moment! I suspect he's talking to Acnologia or something!" I paled while my jaw crashed down into the ground animatedly.

" B-but I can't do it! Celestia's been teaching me but for some reason I just can't summon the dang thing! Why can't one of you guys just come and get us?!" I pleaded. The dragon shook its head. _I'm doomed!_

"Sorry Lucy but this is part of the test as well! You have to do this yourself! Gomen!" The image vanished into thin air while I clutched my head in terror._ Goodbye Dragon Realm! It was nice meeting you!..._

"Don't worry Lucy I know you can do it! After all you are mate! There's nothing we can't do together!" His words reassured me. I grinned at him and place my hand in his.

"I remember Celestia teaching me the Draconic Portal Ritual! I need to master that one first though it takes a minimum amount of time the faster portal would be better but Celestia hadn't taught me that yet. Curse that dragon and her unfair teaching methods! Anyway let's get started!" Laxus nodded determination evident on both our faces.

We stood back to back against each other our index finger extended high above our heads, I then pointed to the direction I was facing and Laxus did the same.

"O Dragon Realm hear our plea,  
Save us from our misery.  
We ask to you O dragons of power,  
To grant us the portal in this right and ready hour!

DRACONIS PORTALIS!" Our chant echoed throughout the meadow while a golden glow appeared in front of us. We high-fived each other and entered the portal immediately, I stumbled in and tripped once I set foot in the palace dragging Laxus along with me.

"Watch your step Lucy! I swear one of these days your clumsiness will be the death of you!" Celestia lectured me. Laxus helped me up while I smiled sheepishly back at her.

"I did it Celestia! I summoned the portal! Though you could have made things easier by teaching me the faster summoning of the portal!" The dragon shook its head.T_hey sure love saying no don't they..._

"If I did that then summoning one of us dragons in EarthLand would have been much harder!" My eyes instantly brightened at her statement.

"Really! So that means I can summon one of you guys when I get lonely?!" I beamed at her while the dragon looked like she was about to laugh her head off.

"Baka! You can only summon us in an emergency! Though maybe if you needed help in battle you could summon us but that isn't likely! By the time we're finished with you two both of you will be brimming with power! Oh that reminds me! Training time!"_Uh oh!_I ran for my life while a grinning Celestia followed me definitely hot on my heels.

"No fair! You can fly!" I screamed at her at that she landed right on front of me nearly squishing the life out of me.

"Where do you think you're going without your mate?! If you two get separated too long then both of you will be in physical as well as mental pain! So be careful!"_I think I need to rethink this whole mating thing!_

"It's not my fault I wanted to get away from you!" I huffed. A few mere seconds passed until Laxus caught up to us smirking along the way.

"Why are your smiling?!" I asked him annoyed while a vein was threatening to appear out of my forehead.

"Because my little Blondie, we'll be training together!"

"We will! I can't wait! I've always wanted to see you training! Wait a minute...don't ever call Blondie again!" I hit his head then danced around in joy while happiness was literally radiating off me.

"Yes I can't either I'll get to work with Elektra woohoo" Celestia cheered sarcastically.

"Don't you like Elektra?!" I asked her curiosity evident in my voice.

"Well...we just don't get along very well. We go back a long long time ago but not as friends no as rivals. Perhaps I'll tell you our story some other day but not now its training time!" A look of determination filled my face. _I'll make you proud of me mama, papa! Just you wait and see!_

_**1 month later**_

Still Lucy's P.O.V  
Now Learning  
Lucy- Lightning  
Laxus- Water

Lucy's P.O.V

"Come on Elektra! Come at me! I can take you head on!" I taunted her. The said dragon just smirked and bared her teeth at me in an unsuccessful attempt to intimidate me.

"Don't get cocky Lucy! I am still a dragon!" Lightning danced and crackled around the battlefield nearly attacking Aqua. _**(her name is pronounced a-gua is don't like that spelling so I changed it to aqua)**_

"Oi be careful where you're attacking! Your stupid lightning nearly attacked me!" The dragon screamed at Elektra in fury.

"My lightning's not stupid!" And just like that both the dragons engaged in a  
1-on-1 combat. I sweat dropped.

"Oi you're getting off track!" When a lightning bolt answered me back I joined the fight obviously angry at the idiotic dragon duo.

_**Laxus's P.O.V**_

In the meantime while Lucy joined the fight I just stood there sweat dropping at all their actions. _Baka's! seriously am I the only mature one in here?!_ This went on for another couple minutes until got hit by Aqua's cold water. Thats when I finally had enough, I rolled my sleeves up and grinned menacingly. "You idiots are going to get it this time!"

_**3 months later  
Learning  
Lucy- Fire**_  
_**Laxus- a fusion of Water and Lightning**_

Lucy's P.O.V

"Come on Igneel can't we take a little break!? My muscles are aching and so are my feet!" My complaining was rewarded by a tail to the face. "Oi what was that for?!"

"Complaining! Now hurry up and attack! I did the same training methods to Natsu and he did it, though he did complain here and there but he was only a child and that was expected! So tell me do you want to be stronger than Natsu or not?!" He asked me his tone implying that he was serious. I wiped the blood from my mouth and smiled.

"Haha when I'm finished training with you Salamander will be nothing but a simple fire mage to me!" I call Natsu Salamander since he's a stranger to me now, _I thought I knew him... I thought he was my best friend but I was just a replacement to him... Nothing more nothing less...  
_  
"Lucy are you sure about this?! You can always take a little rest you know! I don't want you looking like that when we finish training!" Laxus asked me worry and anxiousness found on his adorable face. I laughed.

"Don't worry Laxus I'll be fine! Just trust me! Now are you going to teach me or not Igneel?!" I smirked at him while he grinned back.

"Fire dragon's ROAR!"  
_**  
Laxus's P.O.V**_

I smiled at her determination. _That's the Lucy I know and love! Now back to training I'm going to show these childish dragons a piece of my mind!  
_  
"Lightning and Water dragon's ROAR!"

_**3 months later  
Now Learning  
Lucy- sky  
Laxus- still the same**_

Lucy's P.O.V

"Come on Grandeeney! Why can't you teach me offensive moves now! That's not fair!" I pouted childishly._Wow my personality changes with each dragon I train with! I wonder what I'll be like when I finish training with all the dragons!  
_  
"Now now Lucy be patient! If you're running low on stamina or magic power itself you'll want to know how to heal yourself now won't you?" She asked me in a mothering voice.

"I guess so..." I replied agreeing with her though still pouting. The dragon laughed and continued teaching me more healing techniques for both myself and others.

"If you hurry up then we can go on to powerful healing techniques and offensive moves!" She offered me. I brightened up immediately and tried to do the healing technique when suddenly Laxus was sent flying into me.

"Kyaa! Laxus get off of me! You're heavy!" I screamed but the said mage just continued lying on top of me.

"Sorry Lucy! But if you can see I'm paralysed..." He smiled trying to lighten my mood but instead I just paled and tried to get him off of me in a desperate attempt for air. Thankfully Grandeeney came over and helped me.

"This is a good time to try one of Grandeeneys healing techniques!" I clicked my fingers together while Grandeeney nodded in approval at my brilliant idea. "Sky dragons healing spell: Paralysation Healing " The paralysed Laxus was immediately healed and soon regained all of his magic power back.

"Wait didn't you use this in our battle with Oni? I thought you already mastered it?!" He questioned me.

"Oh that Grandeeney didn't actually teach me that move, besides this spell is different it revives you if you're paralysed. The other one was only a supportive spell to originally help others but I messed with it a little bit and since I'm the Dragon Queen I can heal myself with the spell unlike Wendy. I hope that explains everything!" I scratched my head awkwardly. Laxus nodded and bolted off to start his training once again.

"I'm proud of you Lucy! You managed to heal yourself in battle with one of my spells without me teaching you it!" I blushed.

"It's not really a big deal but does that mean you'll teach me advanced spells now?" I asked innocently.

"No" _why are you so cruel Grandeeney?!  
_  
_**3 months later  
Now Learning  
Lucy- Iron  
Laxus- still the same  
**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"Metallicana! Oi! You lazy metal head!" A vein appeared on my forehead. "Don't ignore me you overgrown lizard!"

"Be quiet! Sheesh you're like Gajeel when he was younger! Blah blah blah this blah blah blah that! Argh! You're so annoying!" Then he started attacking me while I started to run for my life, when the attacks finally subsided I turned around and faced him my face set in a cold hard mask.

"You miss Gajeel don't you?" I accused him while he had a look of surprise in his face

"And why would I miss that brat?! I'm glad I finally got rid off him!" He huffed

"Don't lie to me Metallicana! I know you miss him as much as the others miss their adopted children! You know he misses you too right!?" I stated not backing down from this argument.

"Oh yeah?! When has he ever said that he missed me?! He never even speaks about me anymore! He's just like the rest of them! We dragons are better off without humans!" A glint of mischief appeared in my eyes.

"Oh so you say that dragons are better off without us humans huh?! Then why did you adopt a human child in the first place?!hm?!" He looked stunned. He started sputtering out nonsense while I had a smirk plastered on my !_ He fell right into my trap! Wow Lucy how smart are you?!_ But just like that he started attacking me... Again. "Stop trying to change the subject!" I screamed at him and right then Laxus joined in our fight.

"Oi don't hurt Lucy like that you overgrown lizard!"

"Don't interrupt our training lightning freak!" _Lightning freak?! Overgrown lizard?! This is the start of a new rivalry... Why can't boys give it a rest...?_

_**3 months later  
Learning  
Lucy- Poison  
Laxus- still the same -.-**_

Lucy's P.O.V

"Hello Venom it's nice meeting you! I haven't see you in the palace before!" I stated while observing him curiously.

"It's because I was visiting a friend of mines down in the south of the Dragon Realm, she lives far far away from here." He replied back.

"Oh I know a dragon slayer with the same magic as you but he has a poison dragon lacrima implanted in him" the dragon nodded, "he's in prison right now so yeah..." This conversation is getting more awkward...

"Yes I've met him before but I just can't remember where..." Suddenly I had a feeling that he was about to attack, I was right. He suddenly used his roar on me which I immediately ad gracefully dodged.

"Don't think you can land a hit in me that easily!" I smirked.

"I didn't expect you to dodge that so easily! I guess you're tougher than I give you credit for!" He praised me._That reminds me of Shin for some reason...  
_  
"What can I say don't judge a book by its cover!" We advanced on each other and attacked in one fluid movement.  
_**  
3 months later  
Learning  
Lucy- Earth  
Laxus- still the same...again**_

Lucy's P.O.V

"Good job Lucy! But that attack won't leave a scratch on me! You'll have to try harder than that!" Lotus taunted me. I glared at her.

"I've been trying my hardest! Can't I just use another element against you?!" I asked her breathless.

"No that's cheating! Besides what's the fun in that?!" She started flying.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here Lotus! Earth Vine's whip!" My right hand transformed into a long vine while I swung it high over my head and towards Lotus's foot. The vine wrapped itself around her foot and I was hauled up into the sky. "You're not going to get away that easily Lotus!"

"And you're not going to surpass me either Lucy!" She joked. I pouted and started climbing up the vine. "Oh there you are!" She smirked. _Uh oh. _She then started to swing her leg wildly making me lose my focus and the vine that was wrapped around her foot then turned back into my right hand. I descended down into the ground colliding into the cold hard earth but I wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Earth Support!" A large chunk of the earth surrounding me suddenly lifted me high above the trees and sent me flying towards the unsuspecting dragon. "Payback time!"

_**3 months later  
Learning  
Lucy- Water/Ice  
Laxus- More advanced Lightning attacks**_

Lucy's P.O.V  
  
"Aqua! Wait up!" I swam up to her, when I reached the dragon I was knocked breathless by the cold water. "Why do we have to train in the cold water?! It's freezing here!" I shuddered while curious fish swam up to me.

"It's good practice! I am a water dragon as you may know but I also have the power of ice. I can make the water freeze and do all sorts of things with my will like the other elemental dragons. So to make it easier for training you have to be one with both water and ice!" And without any kinds of warning Aqua froze the entire lake though thankfully the lake wasn't frozen solid.

"Aqua! I don't want to catch hypothermia!" I argued while trying hard not to shiver,_ to me that's showing weakness._

"You won't! It's not cold enough for that! Don't worry Lucy! Just focus on training!" She smiled cheerfully at me. I sweat dropped._ I can tell she's enjoying this! _

"It's kind of hard to focus on training while being frozen stiff and with fish poking at you!" I argued back. Though complaining with the dragons training methods never got me anywhere it never hurt to try right?!

"This is also a good way to meditate! Hamm Hamm Hamm..." I sweat dropped.

"It's not Hamm! It's ahm ahm ahm! Well that's what I think!"

"Hamm!"

"Ahm!"

"Hamm!"

"Argh! It's Ahm for crying out loud!"

_**3 months later  
Learning  
Lucy- ?  
Laxus- advanced Water/Ice moves**_

Lucy's P.O.V  
  
"Acnologia the dragon of...what exactly?!" I asked him innocently. A vein appeared on his forehead at my comment.

"I am the Dragon of Apocalypse! The Dragon King!" He roared but I just stood there obviously unaffected by his outburst.

"But what's your element?!" I asked him specifically.

"Apocalypse..." I sweat dropped.

"I hate to burst our bubble but that's not an element..." I stated innocence found on my features.

"DO YOU WANT TO LEARN OR NOT?!" He asked me outraged. I cowered in fear.

"H-Hai!" My voice was weak and feeble making the dragon smirk in approval.

"Let's get started then!" He grinned all his teeth visible. I backed away slowly and when I was sure he wasn't looking I bolted.

_**Laxus's P.O.V**_

In the distance I hear a feminine shriek of pain... _Lucy?!  
_  
"Poor girl" Aqua shook her head pitifully, "I told Acnologia to take it easy on her but it seems he wants to teach Lucy exactly what Layla learnt..." I paled.

"ACNOLOGIA'S TRAINING HER NOW! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!" I screeched. I ran towards the shriek as fast as I could only to be stopped in my tracks by Aqua and Elektra.

"Sorry boy but Acnologia would have our guts if he is interrupted during his training time" both the dragons proceeded to advance on me all the exits blocked. I regretfully surrendered allowing them to haul me off farther and farther away from Acnologia's cave though not far enough for me to experience pain from being far away from Lucy. _Smart dragons.  
_  
_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"Hahahahahah ok ok stop now please! I've learned my lesson!" The tickling subsided but the tears in my eyes still remained.

"Good now don't ever question my methods ever again or punishment will be in order!" He threatened menacingly. _Curse me and my weak spots!  
_  
_**3 months later  
Learning  
Lucy-?  
Laxus- Fusion of powerful attacks form Water and Lightning**_

Lucy's P.O.V

"Oh there you are Lucy!" The dragon in front of me bowed while I flailed my arms in front of me.

"Please don't bow down Hikari! Just treat me like you would have treated my mother!" I sweat dropped.

"Understood Lucy-sama!" I smacked myself.

"And no honourifics just call me Lucy!" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Anyway on to training! As you know I can foretell the future with my visions though its only glimpses of it but the time does vary. I am going to teach you how to do just that and also about Fusion." She stated in a gentle feather-light voice.

"Fusion?! Isn't Laxus doing that?!" I asked her.

"Oh your mate! Yes but he is only fusing two elements together, I am going to teach you how to fuse more than that and the final task for me to teach you in Fusion is for you to fuse all of the elements you've learnt! It will deplete a lot of your magic power but since you've learned Grandeeneys healing magic it should be no problem but it will take a long time for you to master!" My heart skipped a beat. _I'm finally going to be powerful! No more miss damsel-in-distress! I can finally take care of myself!_

"Let's start training then!" I said determination filling my very soul.

"Oh yes but first I must teach you how to summon dragons from the Dragon Realm to aid you in battle! Celestia has already taught you how to summon powerful dragons like us I presume?!" Hikari said. I nodded in confirmation. "Well then I'll be teaching you how to summon lesser dragons. They're not as powerful as us but they will be powerful enough to kill a dragon slayer." Without showing it to Hikari my inner self danced around in glee.

"Let's get started then!"

_**3 months later**_

Normal P.O.V

With each step the colossal dragon took the earth shook. The wind picked up upon his arrival and all the dragons nearby bowed down to him. His blood red scales only made him more terrifying though to Celestia and the others he was just merely another dragon. At the sight of him they didn't bow down nor did they greet him like they were the best of friends.

"You're early." Celestia merely stated. Standing right in front of the curious Lucy and Laxus.

"I won't make that mistake again. If I hadn't waited that long then I probably could've saved Layla's life." His voice betrayed his expression but nevertheless the dragon still stood as tall as Celestia his posture not faltering in the slightest bit.

"Lucy's not ready and she most definitely will not agree to your stupid request Kratos!" Grandeeney snapped getting to the point of their confrontation. Never before had Lucy or Laxus seen the usually cheerful dragon snap at someone like that.

"How do you know? Fiore as well as other countries need her just as much as the Dragon Realm does!" At that point the main talk of the conversation decided to interject.

"Wait! What's all this talk about me not agreeing to his request and about Fiore needing me?!" Lucy's voice echoed inside the palace walls giving it a dramatic effect.

"You do not need to accept this request right now I am willing to wait but once your training is over you can visit the Dragon Realm and EarthLand as you please. So during your stay in EarthLand it would help me a lot if you exterminate dark guilds here and there."

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

During his explanation he bowed down to me showing his respect but once he finished I was as pale as a ghost. "And by exterminate you mean...kill?" I gulped. He nodded only confirming my worst of fears.

"Is that ok Lucy-sama?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry Kratos but I can't kill people even though they are bad I... I don't want to be a murderer! Gomen!" I bowed down to him hoping he wouldn't be too disappointed.

"I see. Don't worry it is a rather gruesome task but you can always accept later, you are just like you mother. When I asked her the same thing in one of her dreams she refused the request as well. But no worries." I sighed in relief. Thank goodness! I summoned Inferno in front of me and took a step towards the blood dragon.

"I believe I won't be needing this since I didn't accept your request. Please take it." Even though a part of me refused to, whether it was a large part or not, I went against that feeling. The dragon chuckled at me and smiled.

"You keep it! It is my gift to you my Queen. Layla didn't want it since she believed in a more peaceful approach." Without thinking I ran over to the dragon and hugged him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I replied to the dragon in joy. When my mind finally processed my actions I was as red as Erza's hair. I bowed to him while uttering a long line of apologies.  
The rest of the dragons chuckled at my antics while Celetia and Grandeeney sighed in relief that I didn't take the job.

"Anyway lets get started with training!" I visibly cringed. From what I've heard his training is as torturous as Acnologia's and believe me once we got past the punishment of tickling the training itself was much MUCH more painful in more ways than you can imagine. _Oh kami-sama please help me!_

_**3 months later**_

_**Total training time: 2 years and 11 months**_

"Sayonara Kratos! I hope we see each other again!" I waved to him as he flew away. He roared in agreement making tears spring to my eyes, _who knew it was this painful to say goodbye to someone you knew over a time period of 3 months._ After his departure me and Laxus spent half a month ruling over the Dragon Realm, after that we prepared to go back to EarthLand.

"Celestia I'm going to miss you! Please call once in a while!" I hugged the dragon while tears pricked my eyes. Never have I thought of leaving the Dragon Realm so soon, it felt like only days since I arrived here. _The dragons here are the closest thing I have to family, even Fairy Tail comes second to the Dragon Realm._

"I should be saying that to you! Remember if you need help just summon one of us or come and visit the Dragon Realm! And if this brat here hurts you in any way tell me and I'll come for him!" Celestia looked over at Laxus who was busy listening to music on his fixed sound pod to notice Celestia glaring daggers at him.

"I will I will but Laxus wouldn't do that! I know he won't!" I reassured her. The dragons came from far and wide and stood in rows just like when I first came here or from what I heard from Laxus since I was knocked out during my arrival. I couldn't stop crying and by the time I reached the portal every dragon visible on the meadow had tears in their eyes.

"I'll miss you minna! I'll never forget you! Remember call if you need any help from me! " And just like that I was gone.  
_**  
Fairy tail**_

Mira's P.O.V

Fairy tail seemed like it was back to normal. If only that statement was true, sure the guild was back to its rowdy self but that didn't stop everyone from going deadly silent when anyone mentions our former celestial guild mate's name and Jason, who kept coming for weekly interviews for the weekly sorcerer magazine, didn't help at all by questioning everyone where "Fairy Tail's very own celestial spirit mage" was.

"Mira do you think she'll come back?" A boy about the same age as Wendy asked me his voice had a hint of sadness to it.

"I don't know Romeo I just don't know... Lets just hope for the best. You never know she might just come back this Christmas..." The boy nodded but still had that glum look on his face. _When will you come back Lucy? Can't you see that everyone misses you?_ Ever since Lucy's disappearance Romeo was never seen smiling and if he did it was a forced one, it was just like when we disappeared for 7 years. _Exactly like that._

_She hasn't been thought projecting us in a long time, I hope she's ok._ I look over to a corner of the guild where lots of presents lay covered in cobwebs. The presents were for Lucy, everyone in the guild bought presents for her birthday and also for Christmas. The whole guild even went to her mother and fathers grave weekly in hope to find her there wreathing flowers. Tears pricked my eyes while memories flooded my mind, we endured everything with her. _We stood by each other when we battled Phantom Lord, Nirvana, the tower of Heaven, the battle of Fairy Tail, the S-class promotion trials, the battle between Acnologia and finally the Infinity Clock. We stood by each other trusted each other and cried together but Natsu broke that trust with her. Couldn't that dense son of a dragon see that Lucy loved him? _I shook my head._ I wonder what things actually go on in that dragon slayers head!_

"Lucy..." I sighed allowing the tears to drop freely to the ground. Suddenly the guild's door was kicked wide open revealing 2 cloaked figures.

_**Dun dun DUN! Did you like it?! Tell me if you did/didn't I would like to know! Sorry if its shorter than usual me and my bestie from Isle of Man worked on it :D Sadly I had to leave earlier than expected :'( I left yesterday and continued writing until I finished today! Hope the wait wasn't too long and I am sorry if this is late! Anyway on to the review replies! :**_

sereneskydragonslayer: Arigato for your review! Your review filled me with determination to try and make this story as good as possible! Oh yes and please tell me of you liked the new and improved blood dragon slayer's name! Please tell me if it needs more details as well I would really like to know! Ja'ne! ^.^

: Thank you for the review! :D I'll try to update faster as well! I'll try my hardest to update until this story is finished so you can read the new story! My mind is already bubbling with ideas for the story ^.^

XxShyxX: *bows* gomen! gomen! gomen! I'll try to write better battle scenes though I'm not very good at it! -.- please forgive me for the horrible chapter! I hope this chapter is better but please tell me if its not ill try to improve! T.T oh yes and thank you soo much for the name Kratos for the blood dragon it really fits him! ^.^

1fairytaillover: really you thought it was awesome! :D I thought the last chapter was really average and what do you call it...dull and boring! But your words say so otherwise! Thanks soo much for the review but please please please tell me if this chapter wasn't what you expected I'll try to improve! :D

Princess Of Fiore: Yay! Two people so far can't wait for my new story! This fills me with hope! You have no idea how happy I am right now thanks to your review! I am so sorry if this chapter was late! I truly am and please don't hesitate to tell me how to improve my story I would love to know what you think! :D

12ReiRei: Yayyyyy! 3 people so far can't wait to read my new story! If more people want to I might just post the new story right away! But it will cause problems won't it?! It might be better to leave the story until this one is finished! Please tell me what you think! And thank you soo _**much for your reviews it really gives me confidence that my chapters aren't lame and boring! :D**_

FairyTailRocks80: that's a really good tip! It's better to think positive on life and get the better of it than be depressed and let life walk all over you! You can take charge of what you want to happen in life if you just believe! And thanks for the review! :D I personally think there were many errors in the last chapter but I guess there weren't as many as I thought! :D

Guest: I'll show your review since there was also another guest who reviewed! Just so that both of you wouldn't eat confused! :Dont stop the story, I want to know what happens so bad! Please load the next chapter soon!  
Hehe don't worry I won't stop the story just when they've mated! There's more chapters to come! I hope the wait wasn't too long if it was please tell me and I'll try to speed up! Thanks for the review! :D ^.^

Valenscarletheartfilia707: thanks for the review! And I will reveal this! Once the story is finished I might make a sequel! I hope you liked this chappy but please tell me if you don't! There will also be more chapters to come though I don't know how many! You'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens in the end! :D

Psyka: As always you reviewed! :D I sometimes think what a miracle it is that so many people read my story! :D There are much better stories out there than mines so I'm really surprised! But if you work hard you'll get rewarded right?! So that's what I'm doing! :D thanks for the review for the last chapter and I hope you like this one but it lacks information...right?! T.T

Guest: Just like the other guest I'll type down your review! ^.^ :  
Great writing! You should be an author! It was great!  
ME: I've always wanted to be an author! Ever since I started writing stories which was 9! But all those stories were really horrible and didn't have good grammar -.- but at least I've improved! :D I want to be an author, an artist and a doctor when I grow up! But can you do all those things at once?!

Thank you soo much for everyone who has been reviewing, following and has favourited! It really means a lot to me! ^,^ Do you like the blood dragon's name?! I like it! XxShyxX suggested the name it really suits him don't you think?! The name Kratos came from the game God of War! Type it up in YouTube and search for the trailer it looks awesome! ^.^ oh yes and I'm going to be learning about the...reproductive system in school next Wednesday! Dun Dun Dun!I'm not going to survive! T.T why couldn't we just learn it later in life?! Anyway wish me luck! T.T Please review I would love to know what you think! ^.^

FairytailFan101 out! T.T 


	14. Chapter 14

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V or letters_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Author's Note!**_

_**I am so so incredibly sorry for this late chapter! I had an incredibly and surprisingly hard homework due in for Thursday this week! I couldn't do it over half term since I didn't have Microsoft publisher so I had to do it in Monday tues day and Wednesday! I barely had time to write the chappy! And for that I hope you can forgive me! I'm so so so so sorry! T.T I'm literally crying puddles! I'll get the next chapter up as fast as I can hopefully in a couple of days since I've started it now!anyway read on! Since the chappy was really late I had made it extra long so I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Lesson/Quote summarising part of the story: **_

_**One word frees us all of the weight and pain in life; that word is love- Sophocles**_

_**Chapter 12: We missed you!**_

_Previously:_

"Lucy..." I sighed allowing the tears to drop freely to the ground. Suddenly the guild's door was kicked wide open revealing 2 cloaked figures.   
_**  
Mira's P.O.V**_

The hooded figures entered the guild slowly and cautiously while the rest of the guild members readied themselves in a fighting stance. The smaller figure advanced in front of the taller one as if trying to protect the person.

"Where is your master?!" Her voice was feminine and just like a peal of bells but there was a sense of sharpness from the tone of her voice. I spoke up first hoping to stop a battle from breaking out. _Who knows what Natsu would have done if I hadn't intervened but fortunately Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy were on a mission, their group is now called team Lucy, probably in memory of the beloved celestial mage...  
_  
"Why do you need him?!" I asked firmly not betraying the nervous feeling bubbling inside of me.

"You don't need to know, it is none of your business." The taller one spoke in a gruff voice that was all too familiar though I couldn't quite put my finger as to who it was.

"We do need to know! He is our master and whether you like it or not we won't tell you where he is until you state the reason of your visit!" I stood my ground while the other members were becoming impatient.

"We...just need to speak to him about your little Celestial spirit mage's disappearance." At this everyone seemed to enter into a state of depression while a cold feeling stabbed my heart.

"What are you going to talk about?" I asked them curiously.

"Enough questions just tell us where he is!" The taller one advanced closer to me but the hooded girl stopped him.

"As you can see my friend here has become impatient. Now please tell us where he is before this resorts to a more...physical approach..." My hands curled into a fist. _Who are they to even challenge us?!_

"Fine you want a battle?! We'll give you a battle!" Gajeel shouted at them and before I could even utter a single sentence. "Iron dragon's sword!" He leaped from his table and descended towards the girl. Something told me to stop him but before I could the girl attacked.

"Belcusas the thunderclap!" Her voice was hardly a shout but it was loud enough for all of the Fairy Tail members to hear it. A monstrous creature appeared before us and slapped Gajeel's attack as well Gajeel away as if he was just a mere fly. I then heard Elfman's and Evergreen's shouts of surprise.

"Belcusas! That's the monster me and Evergreen fought! Don't tell me she uses Arc of Embodiment!" As if sensing it's name being called Belcusas looked over to Elfman.

"Belcusas that enough for now please return!" The beast disintegrated into a million pieces while the girl just stood there as emotionless as ever.

"I see you've caused a lot of ruckus just to see me...very well come in!" Master suddenly appeared right beside me and motioned the two strangers to follow him in spite of the guild members shouts of fury.

"But master! They're the enemy!" He raised his hand to silence the members and just like that the door closed in his office, the whole guild went deathly silent trying to hear what they were discussing.  
_**  
Lucy's P.O.V**_

The door closed behind us the room going quiet once it had. I cast a sound-proof spell around the room. I motioned Laxus to take off his cloak and he did so, I took mines off and smiled warmly at master. My hair had grown up to my waist still keeping its blonde colour. _I never really wanted to hide my identity all along and I certainly wouldn't dye my hair just for that! _My sense of style had changed as well, now I wore combat boots, white dirtied shorts with the same belt that I held my keys in and a frilly yellow tank top that was partly covered by a short black leather jacket. Well I guess I haven't changed that much! Maybe a little... Master looked at both of us in surprise his tiny fatherly face soaked with tears already.

"L-Lucy... Is that you?!" I nodded while tears pricked my eyes.

"I'm the one and only Lucy master!" I grinned at him.

" I see you've gotten stronger Lucy! You do know that Fairy Tail is sorry for abandoning you right?! They've really missed you!" He said while sniffling .

"I know they didn't mean it and I still love them. I always will, I've missed them as well!" We started hugging while Laxus coughed gaining both our attention.

"It's not like I missed you too gramps." His mouth curled into a smiled at master's tear-adorned face.

"And it's not like I missed you as well you hotheaded brat!" They enveloped each other in a short but sweet hug.

"I take it you've gone stronger as well!" He asked Laxus while wiping the tears off of his face.

"Yeah but not stronger than Lucy over here!" He slid his arm over my shoulders and brought me closer while smiling like the idiot he was. Master pointed his finger at us while his expression showed his massive shock.

"He just said that you were stronger than him... He called you by your name... And he's hugging you! What has the world come to?!" At that master fainted his soul leaving his body, I panicked and shook him awake. "Is there something you're not telling me?!" He questioned both of us. I blushed and so did Laxus, never had we thought of revealing that we were mates to Master so soon.

"Well you see... A lot of things happened here and there... And we met a...bunch of...people? And well Laxusismymate!" I squeezed my eyes closed hoping he didn't get any of what I said but when I opened my eyes there he was on the floor... "He fainted again!" This time Laxus zapped him awake with a little bolt of his lightning.

"Never Sorry. I just can't believe you two are mates or as Mira calls it in a relationship. Anyway back to the point... I presume you want to rejoin Fairy Tail" I nodded enthusiastically and hugged him in joy. "Well then ask Mira to get your stamp!" We put on our cloaks and as we headed out we regained our original composure. The place looked back to normal but eyes kept following us as we casually walked over to Mira.

"We would like to get our stamps please, Mira" she nodded and ran behind the bar to get the stamper.

"Where would you like your mark?" She asked me cheerfully as if the incident that had occurred hadn't even happened. I took a deep breath and looked up at her for the very first time my chocolate brown orbs locked on to her light blue ones _**(remember Lucy's hood was covering her eye's so Mira didn't recognise her!)**_. Time then seemed to slow down.

_***start music please! The music is Fairy Tail's main theme slow version! I hope I'm not asking too much of you it is optional! Arigato! ^.^***_

She dropped the stamper and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "L-Lucy..." The stamper clattered on the ground but she made no move to pick it up. "LUCY!" She jumped on me crushing me in a bear hug while our tears dropped on the floor making a mini sized puddle.

"MIRA!" Everyone then started to crowd around us trying to find out what had happened. At the sight of everyone I flashed them my brightest smile while tears of joy drizzled down everyone's faces.

"LUCY!" I nodded and laughed joyfully. Everyone gave me hugs as I was passed around from one person to the next.

"Lu-chan! I missed you! I'm so sorry I ignored you all those months! I promise I'll never do that again! J-just don't leave me like that!" The petite solid script mage sobbed on my shoulders. I hugged her so hard that she started to gasp for air but nevertheless she hugged me back.

"I'm back minna and I'll never leave!" At my statement everybody cheered while beer barrels were passed around and were mostly emptied by Cana.

"Wendy how have you been doing all these years?!" I crushed her in a hug while she started sobbing on my back.

"Lucy-San please don't leave again! W-we missed you so much!" I chuckled. I saw her looking at the mark on the right side of my neck and quickly decided to change her focus of attention.

"Wendy you're like my little sister, it hurt me when I left you as well as everyone!" Her tears of joy never stopped flowing while everyone around us danced, partied and celebrated my return. I felt like someone was watching me so I turned around and was surprised to see Romeo smiling at me like he hasn't done that in a long time, I flashed him my smile while he ran towards me.

"Lucy-nee!" When we hugged it felt like a brother and sister was reunited once again, the feeling bubbled at the bottom of my belly giving me a warm feeling.

"I've missed you Romeo! Is it just me or have you grown?!" He looked at me, tears pooling his eyes.

"I have grown but that's only because you've left for 3 years! Don't do that again Lucy-nee! Everybody missed you so much!" I hugged him again and started to laugh.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time and it was! I've gotten stronger!" I felt proud of myself for growing into a strong mage over a small period of 3 years.

"Oi bunny girl." I stopped hugging Romeo and looked over to the grinning Gajeel. "Fight me sometime! I need to ask you something...why didn't we recognise you and Laxus's scent earlier?! Oh and don't leave again squirts been crying her eyes out because of you!" I smiled at him and did a pretend gasp.

"Oh and that's simple I had Cancer change both our scents so that you guys wouldn't jump on us when we came in!...I never knew the mighty Gajeel cared about Levy-chan!" I smiled but that immediately turned into a smirk when the said dragon slayer started blushing.

"S-shut up" Gajeel looked away childishly and at that I started to laugh.

"Oi Lucy care to join me?!" Cana offered giving me a large beer barrel. I grinned at her, grabbed a nearby beer barrel and sat beside the drunkard.  
_**  
Laxus's P.O.V**_  
_  
Wow Lucy really is popular! Everyone in Fairy Tail has missed her...that reminds me where's Natsu and the others?! Lissana's still here. Hm... Ah well it's not my problem... _I was about to join Lucy and Cana in a beer drinking contest but was stopped by none other than the Thunder God Tribe.

"Laxus! You have finally returned! We the Raijinshu have been waiting patiently for your return!" Freed started crying animatedly while I had a pissed off face.

"Oh Laxus don't leave us ever again! We barely manage to cope without you!" Evergreen stated while waving her favourite fan in front of her face.

"Yo how are you doing Laxus?!" Bickslow grinned at me. "How are you doing?! How are you doing?!" His dolls chanted around me.

"Well for one thing it's good to be back!" I grinned. "Hey I need to speak to you guys... Privately..." They nodded and proceeded to drag me at the back of the guild.

"Ok Laxus it's safe for you to tell us now." Freed said while finishing off the last of his runes.

"The team is going to have another member." I stated bluntly while the rest of the team turned as pale as a ghosts, even Bickslow's dolls!

"B-but the team has always been just us 4!" Evergreen screeched.

"I know but I can't be separated from...this new team member...for a long time or else I'll feel pain so it's better to bring her along than leave her in the guild during our missions"

"Oh so it's a girl!" Bickslow smirked, "A girl! A girl! A girl!" His dolls repeated.

"We'll do whatever you like Laxus! That's how loyal we are!" Again Freed started crying animatedly...again. I grinned at them and walked back inside to be greeted with a hug by a drunk dragon slayer...

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I started to drink barrel after barrel as the competition continued, it was a surprise that I still wasn't sober after 6 barrels full of the beer. Suddenly a realisation hit me, _where's Laxus?!_ "Gomen ne Cana but I'll have to stop there I need to find that idiotic lightning mage before he disappears on me!" I heard Cana's childish whine of disapproval but it was soon drowned out by the sound of her consuming another barrel full of alcohol.

I looked around the guild and was frequently stopped by a few people enveloping me in warm hugs and tearful verbal exchanges when I finally found what I was looking for. I ran over to the lightning dragon slayer and before I knew it I gave him a warm and gentle hug. "Where were you Laxus?! I was getting lonely!" I pouted childishly at him.

"Aww did you miss me babe?!" I giggled. _Ok scratch that! I think I am sober! _He bent down and kissed the top of my nose.

"Hehe don't call me babe out of the blue Laxus-poo!" When my usual resistance against alcohol kicked in it was already too late. I turned around to find that everyone had either fainted, turned as pale as a ghost or in Mira's case screamed her heart out.

"EHHHH!?" the whole guild excluding Mira shrieked.

"Well the cat's out of the bag now..." I awkwardly stated and by then the whole guild erupted into panic

"L-Laxus p-poo!?" A guild member shouted out loud during all the chaos, probably Jet or Droy.

"T-that's M-Man!" Elfman's shouted and ran towards us congratulating us.

"I knew you two would make a great couple!" Mira exclaimed.  
_**  
Laxus's P.O.V**_  
_  
Oops... I forgot we weren't supposed to tell them yet... Ah well it's not like the end of the world right? _I looked at the Raijinshu and again they were as pale as a ghost except Evergreen had fainted._ What's up with her?!_

"L-Laxus...is she...t-the new m-member?!" Fried tried to say. I nodded and blushed a little when suddenly Bickslow's started patting me on the shoulder his grin wider than usual.

"I never knew you and Cosplay Queen got together!" He grinned even wider, if that was even possible while a vein appeared on my forehead.

"Don't call her that!" I shouted at him.

"Oooh! Laxus being protective! That's a first!" I blushed.

"S-shut up!"  
_**  
Lucy's P.O.V**_

"I didn't think you guys would take it this well!" I said while scratching my head.

"I'm happy for you Lu-chan!" Levy gave me a death hug. "Please make me your maid of honor on your wedding day!" She pleaded while I paled.

"L-levy-chan! It's too early for that!" I reasoned.

"Aww come on Lucy you're never too young for marriage! That's just an expression by the way!" She beamed at me probably already thinking about my wedding dress. I sweat dropped. I was about to answer back but then a familiar scent attacked my nose... _Natsu!_ I jumped from my spot and somersaulted towards the two piles of cloaks on the floor and tossed the larger one to Laxus

"Everyone don't tell them we're here! I'll let them find out themselves!" At this the whole guild seemed confused everyone except Gajeel and Wendy.  
_**  
*stop music please ^.^***_

I edged closer to Laxus as the scent drifted closer and closer to the guild as well as others I could barely recognise. In a few mere seconds the guilds doors were kicked wide open...again.

"Yo minna! ...why are you celebrating?!... DID LUCY COME BACK?!" He shouted enthusiastically. I winced at the mention of my name but regained my composure soon after. I shot Mira a desperate look and she immediately formed a plan.

"No. We are celebrating for the new members! Why don't you welcome them into fairy Tail?!" she interjected before anyone else could reply, she motioned for us to come forward and show ourselves to which we gladly obliged.

"Oh." He became depressed immediately. That response earned him a fist to the face by the famous Titania, Erza.

"What he means to say is welcome to Fairy Tail! You'll fit in just great!" The red-head said in a firm but friendly voice.

"Thank you we ap-" I was immediately cut off by Natsu.

"Why do you still have your cloaks on?! Take it off! I want to see your faces! You not need to be shy!" He ran towards me in full speed and made a move to try and remove my hood. I closed my eyes and reacted on my instinct and keen senses, when he got close enough I grabbed his hand and flipped him over I rested my foot on his tummy while being careful not to look directly towards his face

"Never and I mean NEVER! Try to take my good off of me or else you'll end up...dead" I pronounced the last part coldly and showing no signs of bluffing. He shivered but then smiled.

"FIGHT ME! Whatever your name is!" My eye twitched but nevertheless smirked sadistically.

"Just make sure you don't die!" I taunted him, he just grinned at me and ran outside towards our battlefield or what I call it... _his grave_. The whole guild followed us and soon we arrived at a little stretch of grassy land. The whole guild then started to bet on us, about 85% of the guild voted for Natsu and the rest for me. _Traitorous bastards! They could've at least shown some support for me! They really do think I'm weak! Well I'll show them!  
_  
"You ready?!" He asked me, I just chuckled darkly and nodded. "Ladies first!" He suggested.

"Ok then you go first pinky!" I heard Laxus chuckle a few metres behind me, I smiled at that while Natsu looked pissed off.

"It's Natsu! Not pinky! And it's rose! Not pink!" He stated angrily

"Enough chatting! Show me what you're made of pinky!" He charged and prepared to use his roar.

"Fire dragon's ROAR!" I stood there and was about to take the hit until I remembered that my cloak would be burnt by the fire if I did. I jumped high into the air at the last minute and landed in a cat-like stance.

"Flash forward!" Multiple copies of my orb appeared and started attacking Natsu. He blocked the attack with his arms but that only made it severely wounded. "My orbs are a lot tougher than they look pinky! Don't under-estimate me! Belfast the Hurricane!" The wyvern-like creature appeared at my call and started to advance towards Natsu.

"A dragon huh?! I'm all fired up now!" He started landing effective hits on Belfast while I grit my teeth.

"How dare you hit Belfast! Ghosts of Brittia!" Natsu was soon immobilised completely while Belfast returned the attacks he received from Natsu. "Belfast enough! I'll finish this!" The beast disintegrated and soon only me and Natsu stood on the battlefield being closely watched by the guild and master himself. He stood panting and gasping for air while I stood there calmly, my eyes covered by my cloak.

"Don't act too cocky! You can't beat me just like that you know! Claws of the fire dragon!" He went for my hood but was a centimetre too far. I punched him directly on the face and kicked him far away from me.

"Don't touch me Salamander! Luminous minutes!" I attacked him again and soon he looked nearly at his limit._ Seriously?! He's that weak?! I haven't even used my secret magic yet well one of them at least! Oh well time to end the fun._ "It's time for you to meet death! Tower of Dingir!" The tower rose high into the sky as far as the eye could see and dragged Natsu along with it. I snapped my fingers together and the tower exploded in response. Dust swirled around the battlefield completely covering it, when the dust lifted there stood a standing Natsu. I bit my lip. I guess_ I'll have to use that..._

"Don't think you're going to defeat me just yet! Crimson Lotus: Fire dragon's fist!" I took out a golden key hidden inside my little wallet as I calmly chanted the spell.

"Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" He arrived just in time to protect me from the attack.  
When Natsu realised what had happened he sprung into action.

"Why do you have Lucy's keys?!" I answered him by silence.

"Who are you?! Why do you have Lucy's keys?!" Erza and Gray added again I answered them again by silence.

"Fire dragons...ROAR!" He attacked me and that was when I decided to end the battle. I started to eat the fire stunning everyone except Laxus, when I finished Natsu was gaping at me like a fish.

"What?! Never seen a real fire dragon slayer before?! Fire Dragon's ROAR!" Unlike Natsu's, this time the roar was twice the size combined. The attack hit him directly and he was immediately knocked out deeming me the winner. The 25% of the guild who betted on me cheered in glee at the other percentage of the guild lost while Team Natsu rushed over to Natsu to check if he was ok. I walked over to my unconscious former guild mate and pressed my hand on his head, I concentrated all my magic on him and soon he was healed. He regained consciousness soon after and again questioned me.

"Why do you have Lucy's Keys?! Answer me?!" I just sighed while tears dropped onto my face, at this Natsu panicked like a clueless boy would.

"She died...she tried to protect me on a mission but she ended up getting killed by the dark guild's master..." Natsu looked shocked while years formed in his eyes I turned and started to walk away not wanting to feel the pain again. _I have to do this... I don't want him...no them to know yet... Gomen..._

As I walked away I felt a hand grasp my hood and pull it down I gasped as my long blonde hair flowed out of my cloak. I turned back to face the guilty person only to realise what a mistake it was. Gray, Happy, Erza and Natsu looked at me like I was a ghost. Then tears pricked their eyes at the sight of me.

"LUCY! YOU'RE BACK!" They pounced on me and started to hug the living daylights out of me. I hugged them all back including Natsu even though I still harboured a deep grudge on him._ I never held grudges not at all but it's not my fault he pushed my buttons and broke my heart._

"I can't believe my little sister is finally back!" I hugged Gray tighter than usual and let the build up of tears flow freely.

"I missed you to big brother!" We hugged each other until it was Erza's turn. She pulled me into one of her "special" hugs which I gladly obliged. I hugged her with about the same force she hugged me.

"I can see you've gotten stronger Lucy! I'm proud of you! Spar with me sometime!" When I released her, her face was soaked with tears not like the usual Erza who rarely cried. I looked at her armour and gave out a small _eep_ when I saw the big dent on both sides of the armour.

"Gomen be Erza I'll fix that for you!" I did Restore on it and after a few seconds her Heart Kreuz armour was as good as new.

"So you learned Arc of time, Arc of Embodiment and Dragon Slayer magic! I'm impressed you'll be a worthy adversary!" I blushed.

"I also know how to see the future but only with re-occurring visions and also Heavenly Body! Hikari taught me those two during my free time!" I beamed at her.

"Who's Hikari?!" She asked me

"Oh that she's my dragon!" _Baka! Why did I say that! I'm not supposed to speak of the dragons until its safe! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka_! At that Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel rushed over to me.

"EHHHH?! WHERE'S IGNEEL/GRANDEENEY/METTALICANA?!" I sweat dropped.

"Gomen I'm not supposed to tell." They looked disappointed but Natsu being the hothead he was kept pushing his limits.

"But why not Lucee!?" He grabbed my wrists and gave me a pleading face. I was just about to attack him with one of my roars when suddenly Laxus intervened. He electrocuted Natsu immediately and went in front of me snarling. I placed my hands on his left arm to restrain him while he pulled me closer to him. His body temperature seemed to be rising while a growl rumbled in his chest.

"Don't you dare touch her you idiotic bastard!" Natsu got up and glared at him.

"Why not she's my partner and who are you to her Laxus?!" He argued back. Knives kept repeatedly stabbing my heart at his statement inflicting torturous pain. _How dare he say that! Did he really think I'm going to be his partner even after all he's put me through?! That sick bastard!  
_  
"Don't talk to Laxus that way! And he's been more of a partner to me than you have ever been! Did you really expect me to come and be your partner again?! Are you that stupid?! Even after all the pain you caused me?!" Tears pricked my eyes once more while Laxus wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer, I hugged him and cried on his shirt while he kept kissing my head soothing me in more ways than I could have imagined.

"But Lucy! I-I...I love you!" I felt Natsu's hand encircle my waist and pull me from Laxus's grasp. He twirled me around to face him and slammed his lips on mine. Before I could step away and slap him so hard he'd be sent to the afterlife Laxus attacked him head on.

"Don't touch her you idiot! She's mine!" Even though both the males were fighting and I was in the middle of that fight My heart couldn't help but flutter at what Laxus had said. I watched the two fight one another for a couple seconds and then I stepped in knowing the risks of being injured when your mate decided to react on his instinct.

"Ghosts of Brittia!" The two became immobilised rendering them unable to use their powers.

"Natsu how dare you kiss me! Haven't you already sensed it or are you not a dragon slayer at all?!" I shouted at him enraged and showed him the mark Laxus had punctured into my neck. The mark glowed and crackled as if sensing something wrong. "I'm his mate!"  
_**  
Natsu's P.O.V**_

"I'm his mate"... I gasped. _How...why...I-I thought she loved me... Then why?!...h-how could he! He stole Lucy away from me! That bastard! I'm supposed to be her mate!_

"You sick bastard!" I ran and used my breath on him out of pure rage, hatred clouded my judgement making me react on instinct something which I haven't done in years...  
_**  
Lucy's P.O.V**_

Fire swirled into my mouth while I gulped down the remaining element. "Don't you dare attack him Natsu! Or else you'll be the next one to get hurt!" I snarled at him, a sense of protectiveness bubbling up inside of me.

"Why Lucy?! He took you away from me!"I became infuriated almost instantly at his stupid argument.

"No he didn't Natsu! You did! Your dense personality caused all this! It's all your fault! So stop blaming other people and start being responsible for own your actions for once!" I growled at him. He stood there flabbergasted at my response for what seemed like ages until he said something I never would have thought he would...again.  
_**  
Natsu's P.O.V**_

I never thought in a million years Lucy would have said that. Something stirred within me, I can't explain the sensation but it feels as if something is...possessing me? The voice in my head fills biased judgement into my brain making me do idiotic things. _My fault how is it my fault?!...I said she was weak... I was only saying the truth! I-I'm not supposed to lie... That's what Erza taught me...so why is my fault for telling her the truth?! How dare she blame me for all of this! It isn't my fault that she was weak! It wasn't my fault that she wanted to train to get stronger! So how the hell is it my fault?!_ Rage blinded my actions as I said something I would soon regret... "How is it my fault Lucy?! How is it my fault that you're weak?! It's not my fault for saying the truth! If you were strong then I would have said that! So stop blaming me for your magic! It's not my fault that you're weak!" Rain started to pour down the used-to-be battlefield creating a gloomy atmosphere I heard gasps surrounding us. The whole guild looked at me with death glares_...what?_

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo shouted. _Odd he hasn't talked to me for years! So why now?!  
__  
__**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Droplets of rain cascaded down my porcelain cheeks disguising my actual tears. _That bastard! How __could he say that?! Well it's time for my payback ne minna?!_

"Natsu-nii!" I looked at Romeo showing him my blood red eyes silencing him at once.

"Don't worry Romeo he'll get it now... You don't have to worry!" I tried to sound cheerful but it ended up lifeless and dull."Gate of the Lion!Leo! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius! Gate of the maiden! Virgo! Gate of the goat! Capricorn! Gate of the great crab! Cancer! Gate of the archer! Sagittarius! Gate of the twins! Gemini! Gate of the scorpion! Scorpio! Gate of the ram! Aries! And finally! Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" I had to take a deep breath to fill my lungs once again before I could say another sentence.

"Please defeat him for me!" I pointed at the stunned Natsu.

"You're going to get it now you brat! This is for making Lucy cry!" Aquarius lifted the urn high above her head in a circular motion creating massive waves of water. That was one of the things that changed when I trained with Celestia, I gained dominance over all my spirits giving me the chance to get to know them better and envelop a special bond that no other Celestial spirit mage had ever had.

"You made Lucy cry! You broke her heart! And you even have the nerve to say its not your fault for doing that?! You son of a dragon! You're going to get it now! O Regulus...grant me you're strength! Regulus Impact!" Every single one of my zodiac spirits kept attacking Natsu one by one until he was black and blue and by then just 1/4 of my power was drained. All my spirits disappeared back into the Celestial Spirit Realm one after the other after trying to comfort me. With each step I took towards Natsu power kept building up inside me giving off a deadly aura, so deadly that it even made the great and powerful Titania shiver.

"Inferno" my simple statement made my eyes turn into a bloodier red, if it even was possible. I tightened my grasp on the long pole of the scythe as I approached the shivering salmon-haired mage. "I am much more powerful than you can ever imagine! You're looking at the queen of the dragons here! And you should never ever! Call me weak or else your death will be close Salamander!" I raised my scythe high above my head and dragged it down towards Natsu's neck until I realised what I was doing. _W-what's happening to me?! I-I was about to kill Natsu! I-Im a monster! A horrible monster!_ I swung the scythe and released it making the blade strike the ground close to Natsu's neck while the tears kept cascading down my soaked face. "I-I...I'm sorry...I-I" I dismissed Inferno and ran away in hope to try and get away from the monster I had become. I heard Laxus running after me calling my name, I hesitated and ended up slowing down to a stop. I turned around and was greeted by a warm hug, Laxus wrapped his arms around me while gently kissing the top of my head in hopes to ease my crying.

"Shh...Don't worry Lucy...you didn't mean any harm... I know that...you don't have to cry..." I sobbed harder and felt his grasp around me tighten.

"I-Im a monster Laxus! I don't belong here! I don't deserve to live!" He released me from the hug and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't say that! It wasn't your fault that you went overboard! It was his fault for blaming you! That stupid bastard has no right to call you weak! If anything he's the weak one! Besides if you don't deserve to live then why are you here right now?! You have a reason for living. And that is to be here with me, to be my one and only mate." I smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips, when we both parted for air I laid my head on his chest whereas he laid his head on top of mines.

"I love you Luce..." I giggled

"Love you too Laxus..." It's amazing how one person can make you happy even in the darkest days...is this what feels like to be in love?...  
_**  
Natsu's P.O.V**_

My whole life flashed before my eyes as Lucy glared at me with her scythe high above her head. Then everything seemed to happen all at once, Lucy dropped her weapon on the ground muttering apologies along the way. She then ran away closely followed by her...'mate'. The whole guild crowded around me giving me death glares, I shivered at their cold stares especially Erza and Gray's.

"W-what did I do?!" I squeaked out loud my voice feeble and meek.

"What did you do?! What did you do?! You drove her away again you stupid, idiotic dragon slayer! You drove away our precious little sister!" Gray attacked me with his ice-make magic while Erza re-quipped into her Purgatory armour. I gulped. _I never thought I'd see that blasted armour again!_ They kept attacking me while I endured all of it, I thought back to what I had said and relived the memory. _What! What happened to me?! I never meant to say that! Something...something told me to... I'm sorry Luce I didn't mean to hurt you again... Please forgive me..._

"Stop! I'm sure Lucy herself would want to deal with Natsu! We don't want him to die before Lucy delivers her blows!" I looked over to Mira surprised to see her eyes bloodshot from all the crying.

"B-But Mira!" Gray and Erza argued. She just shook her head.

"I'd love to show him a piece of my mind too but... This is for Lucy...lets give her the opportunity to either work things out or kill him herself... It is her decision...So lets not hurt him...not yet..." I was showered with disappointed looks and glares while I had a guilt-stricken look on my face.

"Gomen ne Lucy..." Teardrops trickled down my face while I wallow in despair at what I had done.  
_**  
Demon's P.O.V**_  
_  
I shouldn't kill you... No not yet...patience is key...though the temptation might prove too great I'll try to reign it in...even though you are so close...my plan won't work if I attack on crazed vengeance, no. It's better to follow the plan than attack and lose everything again... I'll meet you soon papa._

"Everything will soon fall into plan...just you wait..."

_**Normal P.O.V**_

At the same time Oni spoke, her voice dangerously quiet. The blade left embedded into the cold and damp ground glowed a dark red colour while a demon's hand could clearly be seen at the tips of the blade...

_**Gomen be minna I know it's horrible! I am so sorry for that! I hope the next chappy will be better! OH YES AND I NEED YOUR HELP!: IF YOU WANT LUCY TO WIN IN HER BATTLE AGAINST ERZA PLEASE TELL ME! I am really sorry about the extremely late update! I'm a horrible author aren't I?! I'm not reliable! T.T Gomen! Review replies! :**_

_**sereneskydragonslayer: I hope you still think Laxus and Lucy's return was awesome! I really do! though I can understand if not! I thought it was lacking detail but I'll let you be the judge of that! ^.^ And I am so so so sorry for the super late update! if you want to let Lucy win in a battle against Erza please tell me so I can get the next chappy finished soon! T.T I am sure you're disappointed with me as well as everybody else who was waiting patiently for the chapter! But I promise to make it up to you in any way!**_

_**Black Butler Worshiper: hehehe I love cookies lol! 3 oh yes and I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I'll try to update faster! But as you may or may not know I am a really slow typer! -.- and I mean really really slow! Please bear with me for my not-so-super typing skills! I hope this chapter was ok if not great... or is that the other way round? Ah well I cant wait to see what you thought of this chappy!**_

_**DarkDragonGirl4: Yeah I am sorry for the cliffhanger! and also super sorry for not updating faster! but please bear with me I'm not that fast at typing... I'm only useful with making stories! ^.^ Anyway I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter! Even though I've read this like a million times I always find something to edit -.- I'm just that rubbish of an author -.-**_

_**Bellala99: I can't tell you how much I am sorry for not updating fast enough! and I really hope you'll forgive me! but of course I don't deserve it! I love this part of the story as well! and I hope this chappy was ok! I really do! Please tell me what you thought of it! I would like to know if you spot some mistakes as well! I always seem to overlook little mistakes I make -.-**_

_**XxShyxX: Really?! You thought it had a good start and ending?! I'm not usually satisfied with my chapters always feeling like you guys won't like it... But nice positive little comments like yours always brightens my day! I would love to know what you thought of this chappy and I hope the battle part was not too confusing! I'm really bad at battle scenes! :(**_

_**LuV Luv Dbz Peace: I don't really like my chapters since I feel like you guys wont like it at all that's mostly why or if it lacks information but you can't really blame me I guess you guys won't know whats going to happen next whereas I always will, of course, I sometimes feel like it's boring but I should really look at it in the reader's point of view don't you think?! And enough of me blabbering on about my worthless opinions! I loved your review it really livened up my day! For some reason reviews really motivate me ^.^**_

_**FairyTailRocks801: Knowing that you're there to help me really reassures me! Please tell me if there's any errors I make! I always stress about those tiny errors! oh yes and please tell me if this chapter was good! I thought there were many errors but I'll leave that for you to decide! Please tell me what you think and I am so so so so sorry about my late update I hope I can make it up to you! T.T**_

_**oteliex: really you loved the battle scenes?! That alone really reassures me since I am really and I mean really terrible at writing battle scenes I either make the reader confused or... what else? Ah well I'm sure I'll think of the word later! My friends and teacher think I'm quite talented but as usual I don't believe them! I'm just like any other author right?! Please tell me what you thought of this chappy and I'm sure you're disappointed in me for not updating sooner right?! T.T**_

_**Coyote-Starrk-LG: hehe lol sorry for the cliffhanger but that's one of the most important parts in a book right? Without it the book would be boring and the reader would not be motivated to read the next chapter! Oh yes and DarkDragonGirl4 hates cliffhangers as well! ^.^ at least you're not the only one right?!**_

_**IRAWRIchigo: I am so so so so so so super duper sorry for not updating sooner! please forgive me! I had lots of things going on! But I really am sorry! please tell me if you want Erza or Lucy to win in their battle that would speed up the next update!**_

_**12ReiRei: I really want to thank you so much for telling me all those motivational words! If I could hug you I'd do it a million times! I really want to know what you thought of this chappy! and I am really sorry for the long wait for the update! faslling behind on school work is totally worth it just to see everyone of my readers happy! ^.^ I can't thank everyone enouigh for this especially you!**_

_**imedoughnut: hehehe yes you're right! they are Lucy and Laxus but it's no use me telling you this now since you already know don't you? ^,^ Anyway thanks for the review and I'd love to know what you thought of today's chappy! **_

_**P.S I love your username hehehe lol**_

_**Guest: Its not a miracle it's awesome your story is one of the best out there i would be a fool not to love your story you shouldn't be so surprised you story is always so good i can never wait for the update and new chapter so please please update again soon till then good luck and have faith in yourself **_

_**Me:Thank you sooo much for your awesome review! And I am so so so so sorry for not updating fast enough!and thank you for saying all those nice things about my story I really really appreciate it I really do! If I could hug you right now you would be crushed so hard you'd die lol just kidding! If luck was a puppy I'd give you a litter!**_

_**Forbidden Akira: Yeah same here I love reading stories about lalu pairings and other pairings as well but either I have already followed the great stories or I've already read them like a million times before -.- I wish someone would post up a good lalu story soon! And I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner T.T Please forgive me!It's was just that I had really really stupid things coming up every now and then (homework mostly -.-) I hope I can make it up to you somehow!**_

_**Guest: I love it but are you continuing the story**_

_**Me: Yes I am continuing it actually and I will also maybe put up a sequel to this story once it's over! you'll see why when you get to the ending! I've already planned it out :D All I need to do now is keep updating until I completely finish the story! I hope you'll keep reading till then! ^.^**_

_**Silver: I would love to thank you a million times for your review! It really reassured me that most of you guys really like my story and don't worry I will continue this story until it reaches the end! And that's a promise! Besides if I don't continue it then I'll never get to get to the best part!I already know what will happen in the end and let me tell you it contains character death! I'm not revealing anymore ;D you'll just have to wait till the end!**_

_**Guest : I LOVE IT! Although I would probably keep going to the dragon realm -_- **_

_**Me: yeah that's true I would also keep going to the dragon realm but Lucy and Laxus have been there for 3 years so they should now know every nook and crevice in the realm! Just think of their visit like going long on a vacation (or if you prefer a honeymoon ;D) they will soon be back in the Dragon Realm...I hope...**_

_**caseh-chan: hehehe thanks for the review but I didn't really think it was that amazing to be honest! There were a lot of little spelling mistakes and errors, I proofread my latest chapters to see if there were any mistakes that I over-looked so I guess there weren't many last time right^.^ I'm sorry for the super late update and I hope you you'll like this chappy as much as the last one!**_

_**Ilovedaddy: gomen gomen gomen gomen! Please forgive me for the extremely late update! Which I am super duper sorry for! I'm very irresponsible aren't I T.T I hope this chapter can make up for how late it is but who am I kidding I deserve no mercy from you! T.T**_

_**Guest:This the person who said you should be an author, I really like this chapter! I'm so excited to see what happens next**_

_**Me: I hope you'll forgive me for the lateness of this chapter!I really do! I just have a lot of things going on right now so it was hard to type this up but I still hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter! I can't wait to see your review! but of course you don't have to review if you don't want to! It is still an option!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V or letters_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Gomenne Minna!I would have updated this sooner but my mum and dad grounded me apparently for failing Geography, they found my "hidden" recent Geography test paper and well the rest you can guess quite easily -.- I'm terribly sorry for the suoper duper long update I've been having troubles recently and I also posted up a one-shot RoLu fic for WolfieAnne's one-shot contest! If you guys aren't satisfied with this chappy head on over to my other story and tell me what you think! It's called I wish and also I think I'll out up a sequel! Anyway read on! **_

_**Lesson/Quote summarising either part of the the story or the story itself: Hell is empty and all the devils are here  
- William Shakespeare**_

_**Chapter 13: Titania's battle**_

5 days after the "incident"  


_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

The sun rose high on the sky while birds chirp their morning song. I open my eyes groggily while a kiss was planted right on my forehead.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" a deep voice purred. Shivers ran down my spine as I open my eye to come face to face with Laxus._ 3...2...1... Queue the blush!  
_  
"Don't call me that!" I whined. I kissed him on the lips with equal fervour he was giving me. He nibbled lightly on my lips asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and no sooner had he thrusted his tongue in, a battle of dominance started. I soon succumbed and he wasted no time in exploring my mouth, I felt his hand encircle my waist pulling me closer to his body while his other hand was behind my head deepening our already fervent kiss. I moaned into his mouth at the sensations he was giving me, I brought hands from his waist to his hair tugging little clumps of his hair here and there making Laxus moan in approval. I inwardly smile to myself glad to have given not just received. No sooner than that Mira appeared in the doorway blushing cherry red.

"G-Gomen! I didn't know you guys were really... into this kind of thing! I'll just come in later!" She bolted out of the room faster than Elektra's little dragon pups would when they saw Elektra and Aqua fighting.

I heard Laxus chuckle and pouted at him, "so you're happy that we got disturbed?" I asked him playfully.

"No but did you see her face? It was hilarious! Anyway what were we up to?!" I laughed as he looked at me slyly.

"We...were going to get dressed!" I joked, he pouted almost immediately so I took his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes while he smiled at me. I kissed him lightly on the lips and ended it after a couple of minutes. "There! You happy?! Lets go!" I jumped out of the guest bed and went to the toilets and started brushing my teeth. I looked over at Laxus surprised to find him in the doorway...half-naked! I should have been used to this considering I shared a room with him for 3 whole years but apparently I was not. I blushed instantly and "accidentally" spat all the mouthwash in my mouth towards him. Fortunately he dodged it, unfortunately he got his revenge by tickling the living daylights out of me. "Laxus! S-Stop! Please!" The tickling subsided while Laxus planted his lips on mine giving a small peck on the lips he immediately stopped the kiss.

"That was payback for our short kiss." I giggled and closed the gap between our lips again, already missing his touch, our lips began moving in sync and soon so did our tongues. I felt his rock hard abs pressed up against my stomach making my heart flutter uncontrollably and you could guess what happened when Laxus ended the kiss... I whined childishly earning a light kiss on the forehead, temporary contempt washed over me as I got dressed. "I sure love your morning kisses Laxus" I joked.

"Me too. You think we could do it again tomorrow?!" He playfully replied back. I giggled.

"We always do it!" I stated. We left the room after 10 minutes and entered the guilds main hall.

I ran over to Mira who was still blushing madly and muttered a long line of apologies. "Gomen ne Mira! It was just a little morning you know...kiss!" I whispered the last part in her ears to stop the embarrassment from leaking out if the guild found out. Unfortunately Gajeel and Wendy overheard it, Gajeel laughed so hard he ended up falling off the chair he was sitting on and well Wendy...she was just like Mira when she stumbled in on our make-out session.

"D-Dont worry Lucy! It was my fault anyway for disturbing you two! Anyway you have to tell me how you two got together later on ok?" I paled.

"Umm...sure?!" I answered unsure. She beamed and returned back behind the bar. I felt Laxus's hands ensnare my waist and pull me closer to him.

"So what were you two talking about?!" His voice sent shivers down my spine, as if his voice doesn't already do that! I turned around and smiled at him. "Nothing you have to worry your pretty little head about!" I joked. He pouted and brought his face closer to mines making my heartbeat escalate.

"Why can't you tell me babe?" He smirked when I flushed so I thought of an idea to get him back.

"I told you! You don't have to worry about it it, baby!" I brought my face closer to his and was about to kiss him until I pulled away making Laxus fall forward. I laughed hysterically while Laxus blushed a deep scarlet.

"You little tease!" He ruffled my hair playfully while chuckling.

"No, I'm your little tease!" For once in my life I felt like a teenager in love. Happiness filled me entirely when I suddenly noticed something off. "Where's Natsu Mira?!" I asked her while she just shrugged.

"Probably at home...he's still guilty about the little 'incident' a few days back..." She emphasised the word 'incident' while a cold feeling curled inside my heart. _Don't feel guilty he's the one who made you go overboard...if anything you're supposed to feel angry...  
_  
"Oh right well I'll be taking a job with my new team then...oh wait we still haven't got our guild marks yet!" Mira gasped and got the stamper once again.

"Where do you want your mark? The same place as last time and the colour pink as well?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Can I have it on the right side of my arm and yellow please!" She looked at me surprised but nevertheless did it. She looked at Laxus and was about to ask him the same thing when he answered.

"Same for me except on my left arm, that way our marks can be close together" he simply replied. Once our guild marks were permanently marked on we strolled over to the guild's mission board. I was about to pick a really high rewarded job when suddenly Erza and Gray came up to me.

"Hey Lucy you haven't forgotten about our little battle have you?!" Erza smiled at me.

"Of course not Erza! Lets battle today if you don't mind!" I asked joyfully.

"Well I don't want to just stand here and watch so let's make it a team battle!" Laxus suggested. I beamed at him and looked hopefully at Erza.

"Sure! That way we can both see how you two have gotten stronger!" Me and Laxus looked at each other and smiled. _Me and Laxus are powerful when we are fighting together, Hikari taught us that during our rule in the Dragon Realm.  
_  
Outside: Location- the same battlefield.

"You ready to lose you guys?!" I called out smirking. I felt Laxus's lightning crackle around us covering both of us in a protective barrier.

"Don't underestimate us that easily Lucy! You may have beaten Natsu but I could have done that with my eyes closed!" Gray boasted. I rolled my eyes at his smirk and planted a devious grin on my own face.

"Well let's get started!" Erza made the first move while jumping high in the air.

"Re-quip: Lightning Empress Armour!" She landed on the ground her sword crackling with electricity itself.

"Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" The mermaid appeared hovering slightly over the ground not making any contact with the damp earth.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Erza! But that doesn't mean I'll go easy in you now!" Again she moved the urn in a circular motion while it was high above her head. Tidal waves poured out of the urn heading dangerously for Erza and Gray.

"Ice-make: Rampart!" A massive wall of ice rose out of the ground stopping the tidal waves from coming closer to them. The waves were now coming closer and closer to us, I had to think fast! I thought of a plan immediately and sprang into action.

"Laxus electrify the water!" He did so without any questions and at this I smiled. _We are a great team aren't we?_

"Lightning dragon's roar!" The water crackled as lightning fused with it while I jumped high over the large tidal wave and proceeded to do the spell.

"Fire dragon's Brilliant Flame!" The gigantic ball of flame was sent rocketing towards the wall of ice. The collision made the wall crumble into pieces forming cracks while the water full of electricity leaked out of the crumbling ice. The duo didn't come prepared for the attack so they were swept away while at the same time being electrocuted, I landed back down on the ground and gave Laxus a high-five.

"I'll be going back now Lucy, Scorpio and I are on a honeymoon! You should try one with Laxus too!" She nudged me playfully on the arm before disappearing. I blushed at what she had just said and planned my revenge for later on. When the water subsided back into the spirit world all that was left was a gasping Gray and Erza, bits of lighting still crackling and dancing all around their bodies. _Damn! Not enough lightning to paralyse them! Oh well time to improvise!_

"Laxus you take Gray! I take Erza!" He pouted obviously not happy with getting the weaker opponent, no offence to Gray but Erza is definitely stronger than him by a milestone! Nevertheless he attacked Gray and lured him well away from Erza.

"You ready to give up Erza?!" She chuckled, though it was barely more than a whisper.

"Don't think I'll be easily defeated Lucy!" She re-quipped again, " Purgatory Armour!"

"Oh so is this the armour you used to beat up Natsu! Well don't think it will have the same effect on me!" She threw the monstrous sword towards me but I jumped just in time to avoid the attack, "Poison dragon's ROAR!" The attack hit her directly but she blocked part of the attack with her right arm wounding it severely. "Bad move Erza! That'll only make you easier to beat!" The poison seeped into her open wound and into her bloodstream effectively poisoning her.

Nevertheless she changed to another armour, "Black wing Armour!" Small but agile wings appeared on her back while she skilfully tried to attack me with her sword though even with her many attacks I just dodged then one after the other waiting for the poison to attack her nervous system. Soon a beautiful purple colour appeared on her arm, it started to ever so slightly grow bigger as the poison started to spread. "Aaah!" The sword she was holding clattered on the ground while she clutched her arm, a futile attempt to stop the poison from spreading.

"The more you move the more the poison spreads, isn't that amazing ne Erza?" I asked with a childish smile. "Think of it like a snake bite! It has the same properties as my poison!"

"I do admit, you've gotten stronger Lucy. But that alone won't defeat me that easily!" I smirked

"I know! My agility and stamina has improved a lot as well! You don't just go and train to improve you power! It's the other things that count as well! Oh yes and my durability has improved a lot!" I watched her as she struggled to lift the sword from the ground, already wasting precious movements to pick up a simple little object.

"Moon Flash!" Even with her severe injury I never anticipated her to attack so quickly! I was sent backwards but I somersaulted and landed on the ground before I could hit any of the trees.

"Wow Erza! You really surprised me there! But soon you'll be unable to move...just like when Cubellios a.k.a Kinana bit you..." I smiled at my growing plan.

"Until that happens I'll have to beat you first then!" I smiled feeling the most excited in a long long time. Don't think you're going to beat me that easily Erza! I've fought with real dragons! Sometimes everyone all at once!

"Give everything you've got Erza! Shadow warrior!" A beautiful katana materialised in front of me, I gripped onto it and balanced it between my hands._ Although I'm not a master swordsman I'm good enough to at least distract Erza until the poison finally paralyses her! I would use Inferno instead of shadow warrior but something is odd about the scythe...it seems like it has a mind of its own...I'll need to get that back to Kratos and see if he can fix it..._

She flew towards me, her hands gripping her sword like her life depended on it. Blades clashed sending us into a battle of the swords, she attacked quickly many times but I just deflected it with my katana. Seeing this Erza re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour and performed an omni-directional attack. "Blumenblatt!" Different kinds of swords launched themselves towards me hoping to at least cut a bit of my flesh.

" That which dwells in my left hand  
is a golden shield that pushes back everything!" Once the incantation was finished a golden shield protected me from the incoming attacks. Once the attack subsided I found Erza lying on the ground clutching her arm in pain while the purple colour grew closer to her neck whereas her right hand was almost covered, only the tips of her fingers remained.

"Lucy-san! Stop! Erza might get badly hurt!" I looked at the petite blue-haired dragon slayer and grinned.

"Don't worry Wendy she won't! I'll make sure of that!" I looked at Laxus and Gray and it was already obvious as to who was winning. Gray looked bruised and beaten while Laxus barely had any injuries, well there were these large gashes here and there but that's not really serious...

"I'll end this now! The sooner the battle is finished the sooner I can ease your pain! Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!" I concentrated and took in a deep breath, Gemi and Mini instantly knew what was going on and transformed into me. We linked hands and started chanting the incantation. "Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven... All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance..."

"With such shine. O Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect became complete...Open thy malevolent gate. O 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine!  
Urano Metria!" Erza became hit again and again by celestial bodies, though something went wrong and suddenly the attacks stopped. I opened my eyes and blinked, Gemi and Mini turned back into their original forms and started circling me.

"Gomen Lucy! We haven't been practising the spell for a long time so we didn't really come prepared..." They looked at me with their beady eyes in an apologetic manner. I rubbed my temples but nevertheless forgave them.

"Fine ill let it slip for now but next time I summon you, you better be prepared ok Gemi? Mini?" They nodded their tiny litre heads and started to hug me, I sighed and smiled at them, " ok you two transform into Laxus!" They did as they were told and soon another life-like replica of Laxus came into sight. we linked hands once more while Erza started to shake uncontrollably, the poison must be affecting her... I better act fast! I look into "Laxus's" eyes and performed the spell in sync.

"Unison Raid!" Mass amounts of lightning struck Erza directly and what I thought was a battle over, was not. When the dust cleared Erza still laid there trying in vain to stand up. "You can go back now Gemi, Mini." The poison now covered about half of her body and that's when I decided to end her pain. I walked over to her but she jumped back thinking was going to attack, nevertheless I continued to walk at an even pace towards her. When she figured out I wasn't going to attack she stood still and closed her eyes tightly, I pressed the palm of my hand in her injured arm and began the healing. "Sky Dragon's Healing: Poison." My voice was calm and collected as my healing magic warded away the poison I inflicted on her.

Without another second wasted she attacked me with her sword right on the arm while her free hand punched my jaw. I smirked at her and wiped the blood off of my face. "Healing Unity! The Dragon Queen's Touch!" I was encased in a warm golden light which performed an ancient healing technique. Once the light died down I saw everyone's amazed faces, with an exception of Laxus. The wound Erza had just inflicted was nowhere to be seen but what everyone didn't notice was that my power was restored back to its full power. "Earth Dragon's Ascending Vines!" Rose vines trapped Erza while the thorns punctured deep into her flesh. She gave out a cry of pain while blood trickled down the newly dealt cuts. "Come on Erza you can do better than this!" I was right, out of the corner of my eyes I saw her sword edging towards my vines. I made no move to stop it fearing that my fun would end sooner than usual, the vines were sliced apart while Erza was freed from the torturous trap.

"Pentagram sword!" I was caught in between the attack and unfortunately got sent flying towards Laxus. Fortunately Laxus caught me before I could hit him head on, he looked at me and smirked.

"Need any help Lucy?" He taunted I pouted as he dropped me on the ground.

"Not in your dreams Laxus!" He smiled at me and blocked an attack Gray sent towards my way. "Thanks!" He chuckled in response as I made my way back to where Erza was standing. I decided to try out one of Kratos's moves, a blood manipulation move. "Blood Dragon's Advanced techniques: Blood Puppet!" Suddenly Erza came to a standstill. From the looks on her face it looked like she was trying to move but otherwise failed.

"What is this!?" Her voice was panicked. That's a first!

"Simple I'm controlling you." I stated bluntly while I had a satisfied smirk on my face.

"B-but how?!" I shook my head, can't she tell by the incantation I just said aloud?!

"Your blood! I am controlling you by your precious little blood, amazing right?!" I could see the look of dread on her face as she finally understood, "yes I'm a blood manipulator!" My fingertips danced making my new-found puppet move her legs, I laughed. _This was actually pretty fun! Kratos was right!_

"B-but I thought those types of mages were gone! Wiped out from existence!" I nodded.

"They are! I'm the last one." Her face showed a mask of confusion.

"Then who taught you it?!" I bit my lip. I can't tell her about Kratos...

"I'm afraid that's confidential Erza! Besides we're getting off track here!" Movements from my arm caused her to pick up her sword and walk over to Gray. I sent Laxus a sharp look telling him silently to stop fighting. He nodded and jumped back from where Gray was standing and walked over to me, his arm ensnared my waist bringing me closer to him while a stunned Gray looked at us.

"Oi! No lovey dovey scenes!... W-wait! Erza what are you doing?!" I made her launch her blade towards him barely missing, "Erza!"

"Sorry Gray but Lucy's controlling me!" Gray looked at me and back to Erza, I saw him take note of my raised arms and my movements that matched the same time Erza moved.

"That's enough fun now! Laxus go end your battle and I'll end mines" He pouted but ran off to finish off Gray. Meanwhile I dragged Erza back to our spot and another idea came to mind. _I should try fusion! After all Hikari would want to see how I've been getting along in their crystal lacrima up in the Dragon Realm! I clapped my hands forgetting that Erza was still under my spell. I made her accidentally smack herself during my brainstorming, "Oops sorry Erza! I'll just finish it off right here! Celestial and Lightning dragon's ROAR!" A beautiful golden colour launched itself from my mouth as well as large amounts of lightning._ I heard Erza's scream of pain but was disappointed when I found out it hit only half of her body since she managed to dodge it by a tiny bit.

"Don't think I'm weak Lucy!" I was getting annoyed at her durability but soon I thought of another plan.

"Earth Dragon's Ascending Vines!" The same rose vines trapped Erza almost instantly and again punctured their sharp thorns into her body. This should finish the match! "Apocalypse Dragon's Secret Technique: Ruler of Lost Souls!" The whole battlefield became encased in a blanket of darkness, everyone's eyesight was greatly diminished as the darkness became more and more prominent. Laxus was an exception though, since he was my mate he wasn't affected by this attack like the bystanders and of course the targets themselves. I saw what was happening around me, Ghosts and Daemons all gathered from every corner and every shadow. All feasting on the two vulnerable mage's power, of course their power would return to them though it won't be weeks until then. Unless of course I healed them, the demonic beings surrounded the defenceless pair and started to suck away their power and also their consciousness. If you were one of the bystanders from Fairy Tail you would have been terrified to the bone of what you heard, screams of agony coming from Erza and Gray's mouth while demonic laughter rang throughout the darkness. Once the darkness subsided all you could see were an unconscious Gray and Erza, Gray's body was unusually pale and looked colder than ever as if his soul literally came out of his body while Erza looked pretty much in the same condition as Gray was except dents and scratches decorated her armour heavily.

I ran over to Erza and Gray and did a powerful healing spell for the both of them, "Sky Dragon's advanced Healing Technique: Soul Forgiver" That spell was designed to heal people from the previous secret apocalypse spell. A blue goo coated the two from head to foot and soon they were back on their feet. Erza crushed me with one of her "special" hugs and cried tears of joy.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you beat me Lucy! I'm so proud of you!" I hugged her back and grinned at her.

"Thanks Erza! It really means a lot to me to hear you say that!" But then she looked at me with serious eyes.

"Lucy did I hear you right when you said Apocalypse Dragon's secret technique? Please tell me you just got a lacrima implanted in you and not THE actual Acnologia training you?!" I saddened when I heard Acnologia's name, already missing him dearly.

"He's actually not that bad Erza! I consider him my Father as well as all the other male dragons I'm close to and of course Master!" Everyone in Fairy Tail looked at me overhearing our conversation and fainted including Erza. " I'm serious you guys! He's not a bad person! Wait let me rephrase that... He's not a bad dragon! I promise! And Celestial mages never break their promises!" Everyone still looked sceptical but Laxus only confirmed what I had said.

"She right everyone. Even though I hate to admit this but he's actually not a bad guy! Though he can get pretty temperamental he's ok" I looked at Laxus and beamed at him.

"Trust me on this you guys! Even Laxus says so and he doesn't get along with Acnologia that well...especially when he started training me..." I shuddered at the thought of all those months of training.

"Still need to prove it to us Lucy..." I sighed and decided to give them a fright of their lives.

"Fine then if you want me to prove it to you that much then it's better off for you guys to meet him!" I stated cheerfully. Everyone screamed in fright and tried to stop me obviously getting stopped by my overprotective mate, Laxus. "O Dragon Realm hear my plea! As Queen of the land I ask of thee, grant me access to talk, to the dragon of Apocalypse please!" A bright hologram appeared in front of me of Acnologia.

"Lucy! Why haven't you called?! I've been waiting for days!" I giggled.

"It's only been 5 days Acnologia! Sheesh you're impatient!" I joked.

"What did you say you brat?!" I laughed.

"Nothing to worry your gigantic head about! Anyway some of my friends wanted to...meet you and see if you're...nice..." He looked behind to see the frightened mages of Fairy Tail excluding Laxus.

"Ohh so it's those weak-" I cut him off with my glare, "I mean its those Fairy Tail mages again.."

"That's better!" I exclaimed.

"Oh and it's your mate again... How have you been brat?!" He asked Laxus as if he was my overprotective father who was meeting my boyfriend...again.

"Better than the training you put Lucy in!" He remarked back. It was my turn to get annoyed.

"Seriously if you weren't a hologram Acnologia I'd beat your sorry little butt for calling Laxus a brat and you Laxus on the other hand are not a hologram so be careful of what you say or else you're going to end up like Erza and Gray did" my threat made him shrink back and at this I smiled satisfied with myself.

"Anyway it's nice to meet you again Fairy Tail. As you can see I am not causing any harm to you whatsoever so you do not need to be so tense!" He stated. _He was right!_ I was too busy telling off Laxus and Acnologia that I didn't read the tension in the air.

"If you're not attacking us here then why did you attack us on Tenroujima?" Master asked.

" I came originally as a favour to Zeref and to exterminate a few pests..." I nodded. The tension seemed to lessen but it was still very much intact.

"You should be getting back to ruling the Dragon Realm while we're gone! Some dragons might need your help with something!" I said easing the awkward tension.

"Fine then but one last hug?" I grinned and hugged him tightly, Fairy Tail seemed to be uneasy about my decision but nevertheless stayed put in case a fight would break out. When I release the hologram, Acnologia started patting me on the head, I remembered him doing this during my training and tensed up for what was to come next. Around about his fifth pat Acnologia sent his paw _**(if that's what you call it)**_ crashing down on me nearly crushing the life out of me.

"LUCY!" Every Fairy Tail members ran to help me but Laxus made a barrier of lightning separating them from me.

"Laxus what are you doing?! We have to help Lucy!" Gray shouted frantically.

"Just watch" he stated calmly. Even the Thunder God tribe were doubting his decisions.

After a few minutes I started lifting his paw high over my head, my right hand left his paw and started tickling it. He started to laugh and soon the weight of his paw wasn't bearing down on me, "You've still got it Lucy!" He said chuckling with tear-stained eyes from laughing hysterically.

He lowered his snout so that he could face me eye to eye, I hugged his snout while his hot breath tickled my neck. "I'll miss you papa Acnologia!" He nuzzled me, just like what a mother or father dragon would do to their young.

"Keep saying papa Acnologia and you won't live to see the next day!" He joked, "It's time for me to go Lucy but I'll miss you! Call the other dragons sometime I'm sure they'll be glad to see you again!" It felt like I was saying goodbye to the Dragons and the Dragon Realm all over again! Tears pricked eyes as I turned to face Fairy Tail again.

"See he's not a bad guy!" I smiled, soon smiles adorned their faces as they previously witnessed Acnologia being kind to a human for the first time in their life. The barrier of lightning vanished and soon I was showered with hugs from everyone. I felt a light poke on my shoulder and spun around to face the person who poked me, I was surprised to see Lissana standing there with tear streaked eyes. I saw her in the guild the day I returned but we never actually greeted each other until today.

"G-Gomen Lucy... I-I was weak...I let a demon posses me... I-I was jealous... And I'm sorry for that...I...I really didn't mean to hurt you in any of this...I just wanted Natsu so badly... I'm sorry... I how you'll forgive me for all of the pain I've caused you... I really am!" I ended up hugging the girl trying to comfort her and reassure her that it was not her fault.

"It's not your fault Lissana don't say that! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have become this powerful...I wouldn't have met the dragons...I wouldn't have been able to beat Erza in a battle... It's all thanks to you Lissana! I have to thank you for that! I really do! I can never hold a grudge against people...I might even forgive Natsu soon!" She sobbed on my back while a smile made its way to her lips.

"Thank you so much Lucy! I can never thank you enough!" And soon the day was over before we knew it. The guild became quiet as Mira closed the guilds doors, I closed the door to the guilds guest bedrooms and plopped onto the bed beside Laxus. He brought me closer to him and unsurprisingly we ended up hugging, I laid my head on his bare chest while he kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and succumbed to sleep already tired from the days activities but not before completing the whole day, "I love you Laxus" I tightened my hug and received shivers down my spine in return when he replied. "I love you more..."

_**Somewhere deep down in Hell...**_

Normal P.O.V

Souls burning everywhere while the putrid stench of death filled the place to the brim, Fallen angels returned back from the surface carrying people's souls down to Hell. Those mortals gave their souls to the devil, in return for magic power. Though it didn't match Zeref's death magic, the magic they received was still terrifyingly powerful. Deep in the heart of the place of torture a lone weapon stood in the midst of lava, the molten magma swirled dangerously close to the scythe though never touched it. A dark and bloodthirsty aura surrounds the blade as a daemon who is more precisely one of the King's of Hell, King Paimon, picked it up. "What are you planning Oni?" The daemon smirked and placed the scythe back into its original position, this time the blade had visible bright red blood stains on it. On the blade was an inverted pentagram with the devil inside of the inverted star, the sign is also known as the Baphomet, around it were demonic symbols which spelled out this sentence:

"Daemons and Fallen angels, I will mark an end to the Queen who is trapping you in this wretched hellhole and bring the dark ages back to life, all that is needed to fulfil the prophecy is you...Hell will rise again!"

The demonic beings stirred while daemons and Fallen angels gathered and started to re-surface...back into...EarthLand... The end of the world is near...

_**I hoped you liked it Minna! And I am so sorry but I can't do review replies today! I barely managed to post this update up! oh yes and before I go for those people who thought I overdid it with Natsu's little battle I am sorry! I'm sorry I disappointed you but that was necessary! You may not realise it now but it'll come useful for later chapters but I'm sure you've already noticed, maybe or maybe not something is definitely wrong with Inferno...**_

_**oh yes and 12ReiRei I am terribly sorry I didn't make the battle between those two a tie! T.T please forgive me! oh and thank you for the awesome review! It really touched my heart! lately I've had trust issues with some of my friends... I thought we were going to be bff's forever but she became more distant :'( But I'm glad theres people out there who I can trust and one of those people is you! as well as many others! We might not have met before but I feel like I can tell you anything... even my secrets hehehe ^.^ Hope you'll forgive me for this late chapter and please tell me if it was not as good as you expected it to be! T.T Arigato gozaimasu**_

_**I'll try to speed up updating but no promises!I still have to make that sequel for I wish! My life is a mess T.T **_


	16. Chapter 14: Our First Fight

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V, letters or flashbacks_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Author's Note!**_

_**I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in a really long time! T.T I'll explain down in the bottom why I didn't update since I'm sure you'd want to read the next chapter! SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM FOR MY STUPID EXCUSES!**_

_**oh yes and this is NOT proofread, so I am sorry for the mistakes my phone makes! It has auto correct! **_

_**Lesson/ Quote summarising part of the story of the story itself:**_

"_**Love is an act of endless forgiveness, **_

_**a tender look which becomes a habit."**_

_**- Peter Ustinov **_

_**Previously:  
The demonic beings stirred while daemons and Fallen angels gathered and started to re-surface...back into...EarthLand... The end of the world is near...**_  
_**  
Chapter 14: Our first mission...**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

A fist to the face greeted me as I walked out of the guest bedroom with Laxus hand in hand. I immediately got pissed and grabbed the guilty person by their wrist and flipped them on their back.

"Why the heck did you do that for?!" I shouted at my guild mate, surprised to see that it was Gajeel who hit me. The iron dragon slayer just shrugged and stood up dusting off the dirt left on his top.

"Maybe you just needed a 'little' fist to the face to wake you up in the morning. Gheeheehee" his laugh irritated me more than possible so I took a deep breath to calm myself and to stop me from obliterating him. I put on my sweetest of smiles and giggled...sadistically. I heard Gajeel gulp down his nervousness as I approached him, the smell of his fear growing. I cracked my knuckles and grinned.

"You're going to get it now Gajeel!" Laxus teased him.

"Oh crap" was the last thing the iron dragon slayer said before I sent him flying to who knows where. I grinned and headed for Mira who looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh my Lucy! You've definitely gotten stronger!" She laughed. I smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"Arigato! I know I've said this like a million times but I just can't tell you how much it means to me to see that Fairy Tail kept paying my rent for my house while I was gone! Of course I'll give you back every jewel but you didn't have to order the room cleaners to clean out my room! The apartment must have been really dirty but I could've cleaned it no problem!" I told her. She just shook her head and giggled.

"If a former Fairy Tail member comes back wouldn't you do anything to make him/her happy?! You would wouldn't you? Well that's what we felt! We wanted to make you so happy that you'll never leave us again..." I could see a tear appear on her eye but it was quickly brushed away by her eyelashes. I grinned at her and nodded, understanding what she had just said.

"Arigato Mira! Well I need to do something really quickly! Bye Mira!" I walked off while waving to the smiling bar maid with Laxus hot on my heels. I didn't look to where I was going so I accidentally bumped into Elfman who bumped into Jet and Droy who knocked into Juvia who bumped into a shirtless Gray who finally and unfortunately bumped into Erza. In all the chaos Erza accidentally dropped her cake on the ground and immediately tears sprang onto her eyes. Unluckily for Happy, while he was too busy chasing Carla with a fish in hand he didn't see that she had flew off to avoid touching the demented cake and so unlike Carla he flew right into the fluffy white strawberry cake that Erza was about to devour.

"G-Gomen ne Erza..." Happy stuttered when he realised who's cake it was. On the other hand a demonic Erza had re-quipped into her Purgatory armour and ta-da! Another fight was born, this time I was the cause of it and not my pink haired partner. Beer barrels as well as bottles were thrown all over the place while I tried to escape the hell hole. Laxus was dragged into the fight and soon everybody was nearly electrocuted as well as soaking wet but unfortunately that wasn't enough to stop the fight. I sighed in relief when the two heavy oak doors appeared in front of me, though my relief my short lived. As soon as I took a step forward a broken beer bottle hit my head making it bleed slightly, a demonic aura surrounded me as I turned around to face my idiotic guild. I grinned darkly at them and summoned Inferno in one swift movement, that was when everybody stopped their brawls and shivered, my grin chilling them to the bone. "I need to do a little something so while I'm gone you better get this guild back to the way it looked like! And when I come back! Nobody should be fighting agreed?!" I screeched at everyone, they all nodded their head in fear. Even the mighty Titania, Erza, nodded her head. "Good" I giggled sadistically and closed the doors behind me with a thud. As soon as the heavy wooden doors closed loud noises erupted from the once quiet guild, I sighed in disappointment and massaged my temples.

I looked at Inferno and was appalled to see blood stains on the blade. _That's odd... I don't remember Inferno getting bloodied during my last fight with Natsu... Something is definitely wrong here!_ I could make out demonic symbols but they were all smudged and hard to translate, the most demonic of all symbols was the one of a smudged inverted pentacle. Whatever was drawn inside the pentacle was long gone and only more smudged remains of it were left, an uneasy feeling grew in the pit of my stomach and I immediately summoned a portal.  
"O dragon Realm,  
It is you who I seek.  
Grant me the portal,  
For I am your Queen.  
I am your Queen and I forever will be,  
Now grant me access to the land of Eternity!" A portal of all colours appeared before me, I took a deep breath and stepped into it and soon I was hurtling towards my beloved Realm. Once I was officially in the Dragon Realm the sight of the castle was appalling, it was decorated with lilac and turquoise sashes hanging from the windows and balconies of the beautiful palace. The wooden doors were even painted a light pink making the red draconic symbols stand out more and again, just like last time, dragons from all over the dragon regions came and bowed down to me. A warm feeling washed over me as I was greeted with familiar faces, I had not realised that I missed the Dragon Realm so much until now. I saw Igneel, Mettalicana, Grandeeney, Celestia, Aqua, Elektra, Venom, Lotus and finally Acnologia. _Odd where's Hikari and Kratos_? I ran over to all of the dragons mentioned and hugged them one by one.

"I missed you Lucyyyyy! Why didn't you call? You called Acnologia and that's not fair!" I laughed and hugged the pouting Igneel even tighter while Grandeeney smacked him on the head.

"Baka! She's still the Queen! Be more respectful!" I kept laughing while shaking my head.

"It's fine Grandeeney honest! I don't mind it at all!" I smiled at the both of them, "besides that means all of you guys missed me right?" The dragons crowded around me and started hugging me one after the other.

"Ohh my little Lucy is back! Mommy missed you!" Grandeeney hugged me tighter than I could possibly imagine.

"I missed you to Grandeeney! Sorry I haven't called...I was busy!" I grinned sheepishly. Grandeeney snorted in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh I believe you Lucy..." Her voice was laced with sarcasm, I rolled my eyes and gave her a smile.

"Alright alright truthfully I forgot! There you happy now?!" I answered back. She gave me one of her grins and let Celestia hug me.

"How have you been doing Lucyy?!"My other mother figure rolled her tongue the same way Happy did when he teased me making me roll my eyes. Before I could answer her back though she saw Inferno and the symbols written in blood on the blade, she then muttered something which seemed like ancient draconic language. _I hope she wasn't cursing..._ "Lucy...why is there symbols written on Inferno?" Before I could answer her though, Laxus decided to interrupt our conversation by giving me a thought projection. A picture flashed in front of me showing Laxus and the Fairy Tail members behind him. I panicked when they saw the great golden dragon, they paled at the sight of Celestia snarling at them and cowered behind Laxus, well all except the resident dragon slayers.

They looked at the the majestic dragon with awe and fear. I slapped my head and glared at Laxus, "why the hell did you call me?" I sent everyone in view a death glare while Celestia stopped her snarling and instead growled lightly at them knowing that I would be the more scarier figure to them soon enough. Laxus shrank down at my heated glare towards him and the Fairy Tail members flailed their arms in surrender.

"W-well I was getting worried! You weren't back for like 20 minutes..." He trailed off. My glare lessened and soon I was giving Laxus a small smile.

"I was only gone for 15 minutes Laxus" I stated while he turned pink with embarrassment. "But it's nice to know you missed me, but you called me in the worse of times. Now they've seen Celestia..." I smacked my head, I motioned for the other dragons standing nearby to move far away in case they should come into view. Now that Celestia was discovered the threat of the Dragon Realm being discovered was growing.

"Excuse me... Celestia-san, can you please tell us where our dragons are?" The cowering Wendy dared to speak to the mighty dragon of celestial beings.  
Celestia stood upright and stopped growling at my guildmates. Her eyes showed seriousness not betraying any hint that she was fooling around, not that she was...

"You're Grandeeney's adopted child aren't you..." Celestia looked at the small dragon slayer briefly then at the other two, "then that means your the adopted children of the idiotic Igneel and Metallicana...hm..." Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Lotus and Venom holding back Igneel and Metallicana from trying to attack Celestia, I assumed Celestia saw them too since I saw her eyes wander from the picture in front of us to the idiotic dragons. We both gave out a stifled chuckle, I elbowed her arm to keep her from bursting out with laughter while she poked me on the back with her tail.

"Ahem, Celestia tell them..." I told her, she gave out a long sigh and continued.

"I'm sorry but I cannot reveal any information regarding those dragons, it is classified information. I need to ask you one favour though..." She trailed off while my guildmates leaned forward in curiosity. "I ask that you do not reveal to anyone that I exist, in my safety and Lucy's" I nodded in agreement and my guildmates did too. "Well I'll be taking my leave then..." The dragon turned around and was about to fly off out of view until Natsu did something that he would regret.

"Why should I keep your favour if you don't answer Wendy's question?" Natsu boldly answered, the dragon stiffened and faced Natsu her teeth bared.

"Natsu-san! Don't anger the dragon!" Wendy complained.

"Yeah Fire Freak! She might kill us!" Gajeel agreed.

"Listen to your friends pinky! Or else you'll never live to see another day!" Celestia threatened, I saw Natsu shrink down but nevertheless stood confidently.

"Tch! Yeah right I can defeat you with my eyes closed! I bet even Igneel beat you!" He cockily stated. Celestia was about to retort back when I angrily cut her off. Nobody talks to my mother figure like that!

"Don't act so arrogantly Natsu! If you can't beat me then you'll never be able to beat Celestia! Just because your the adopted son of Igneel doesn't mean you're all high and mighty! Step off that high horse and face reality! This is a real dragon you're talking about! Not some phony wannabe!" My anger flared as Natsu shrank down, my outburst soon ending.

"Thank you Lucy..." She nuzzled me while I calmed down.

"I'd do anything for my mother figure now wouldn't I?" I giggled.

"Hey! What about me Lucyyyy?!" I stiffened. I saw Wendy's face brighten up with recognition.

"G-Grandeeney?...is that you?" Wendy stuttered. I faced Grandeeney and glared at her.

"You're making this harder for me you know!...I-Imitatia..." The name of my "little sister" came to my mind and I instantly blurted it out.

"I-Imitatia?...you mean Michelle?" Wendy asked. I shook my head, relief flooding in me. _Good __thing she bought the lie!_

"There's a dragon here called Imitatia... She's the dragon of tricks and deception. Now that I've revealed one of the dragons here I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't reveal her to anyone... As Celestia had said its for Imitatia's safety as well as mines..."

"Understood Lucy! I won't tell! Neither will anyone here!" Mira called out, I smiled at her.

"L-Lucy... I'm sorry I didn't mea-"

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me Natsu, it's Celestia you should be saying sorry to..." I cut him off immediately.

"Sorry Celestia..." His head was hung low in shame. The dragon grunted in response but nevertheless accepted his apology.

"Well I've got to go now... So I'll see you later!" I was glad to know that the little argument was settled, I was about to end the thought projection when Laxus said something that made my heart flutter.

"Bye Luce! I love you!" Laxus exclaimed not caring about the looks everyone was sending him, especially Mira. My eyes softened and I have him a genuine smile.

"I love you too Laxus!" I ended the thought projection and immediately blushed at all the stares the dragons were giving me. "What?" I questioned them.

"You guys are so cute together! Kyaa!" A smaller dragon, about half the size of Grandeeney, cried out. The colour of her scales were hot pink and her eyes were bright red. "Oops I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Cupid! The dragon of Love and Draconic Mating Rituals!" Cupid bowed down to me in respect. Love huh? Mira and her would get along just fine! "I was the one responsible for you and Laxus's mating process! Though the plan could've gone a little smoother without those em...unnecessary bumps along the way...but nevertheless the plan exceeded no?" She giggled in a carefree tone.

"We'll I guess I have to thank you for that Cupid!" I shyly smiled at her, a blush lighting up my porcelain cheeks.

"No problem hime!" I sweat dropped. _Has Virgo or Loke visited the Dragon Realm recently?_

"Oh yes I need to see Kratos, something's wrong with Inferno..." I trailed off while all the dragons nodded their head.

"Come let's go inside, it's more private there." Acnologia led all of us inside the recently decorated palace and proceeded talk. "Let me take a look at the scythe." I gave him Inferno and he took it carefully from me as if it was a contagious deadly disease. The dragons crowded around him and gasped almost immediately.

"What?" It was frustrating to know that they know something that I don't.

"This faded symbols are definitely demonic, if I translate it correctly then we might know what Oni is up to. It reads: _Daemons Fallen angels will mark end to Queen who trapping you in this hellhole bring the dark ages back needed to fulfil prophecy you...Hell rise again..." Everyone growled and __snarled while I put the pieces together. __**(remember there are bits of the sentence that's faded away so that's why it doesn't make that much sense)**_

"They're after...me?" Terror made my voice falter, a cold feeling wrapped itself around my heart..._does this mean, the demons are going to go after my family..._

"Yes but don't worry your powerful enough to kill them!" Grandeeney reassured me. I shook my head.

"But how?" Fear made brain shut-down and my legs go weak.

"Heavenly Body Magic...and if that won't work then this should." Celestia took out 2 lacrimas from the table and gave them to me, "this is a Light Lacrima and the other one is an Ameratsu Lacrima, we have many more in the storage units. Oh and if you're wondering how we got them the dragons during the Dragon War got wizards with different magic powers and made them charge these Lacrimas with their power because they thought if they had more powerful mages the they'd win the war"

"And what does these Lacrimas have to do with me?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"And I thought you were smart Lucy. We will implant them into you, of course these Lacrimas are different to the ones on Earthland since this was made a long time ago so you might react differently and we will not need to perform a surgical operations to do so." I nodded and let them implant the Lacrima in my body. I closed my eyes as they chanted words while a bright yellow light fused with a soft purple colour coated my entire body, I was encased in a cocoon like bubble thought I could breath jut fine. All was going well until a stabbing sensation was felt everywhere in my body, I screamed and writhed in pain and soon the sensation died down. I collapsed on the ground instantly, my legs too weak to hold my weight. Celestia caught me and gave me over to Grandeeney who performed a healing spell on me.

" I'm so sorry Lucyy! But mommy needed to do that so you can protect yourself from the baddies!" She crushed me in a bear hug and used baby words on me.

"I-It's ok Grandeeney! Can you please let go of me now?" She gave me a sheepish look and released me from the death hug.

"That reminds me here's two more of those Lacrima's for Laxus." Celestia sneered my mates name in disgust.

"Why do you have to hate Laxus Celestia?" I complained.

"Because he's an idiot! I'm just saying but you can do better Lucy!" She lectured me.

"But I love him!" She sighed in defeat.

"I still can't see what you see in him..."She shook her head sadly, "but I guess you guys are perfect for each other..." She handed me the Lacrimas and I smiled.

"Does this mean you finally accepted the fact that he's my one and only mate?" She snorted.

"Tch as if! That lazy good-for-nothing dragon slayer can never be good enough to be your mate! Hmph!" She looked away childishly and pouted.

"We'll I guess I better be going now! Please take Inferno to Kratos and have him fix the scythe for me!" I hugged everyone goodbye and called the portal once more. "Love you guys! Remember call if you need me! Or if you just want me to visit again!"

I summoned the portal with the incantation needed and soon I was back in Earthland, in front of the Fairy Tail building. I sighed when I heard the the chaos going on inside and slammed open the guild's doors. Everyone stood still and scrambled everywhere to find their respective seats, everyone sat on their seats looking at me intently. I was about to speak when Laxus came up to me, "Hey babe! Did you miss me?" He hugged me from behind and hid his face at the crook of my neck, I felt him inhale my scent giving me pleasant shivers down my spine. I couldn't stop the blush from surfacing onto my cheeks nor could I stop the guild from going red in the face from what we were doing, I took a deep breath and smirked.

"You're drunk. Aren't you...Laxus?" I said still smirking. "Well then this should snap you back into reality!" I grabbed his hand from my waist and flipped him forward on his back and while he was on the ground writhing in pain I tossed the Lacrimas towards him and chanted the same words Celestia did. The Lacrimas hovered slightly above Laxus and fused together, now there were only 1 Lacrima visible. A mix of yellow and purple were found inside the Lacrima until finally the Lacrima fused inside Laxus, he became encased in the same cocoon like I was and soon he was screaming in agony. I smirked and grabbed a seat at the bar, Mira looked worryingly at the encased Laxus and back at me.

"Lucy what did you do to Laxus?" Mira asked me, her face set into a frown.

"Oh don't worry Mira! He'll thank me for this later!" I giggled in a carefree tone while I grabbed a drink behind the counter. Luckily it was my favourite strawberry milkshake! I paid Mira the jewels and she took it while giving me a doubtful look. I slurped up the milkshake while swinging my legs back and forth childishly, patiently waiting for Laxus's punishment to end. After another couple of seconds Laxus dropped down on the ground much like I did. I ran over to him and picked him up while ensnaring my arms around him and giving him a little kiss on the cheek. "There! Now you're just as powerful as I am!" I smiled at him while he gave me a questioning look.

"Is there something your not telling me? And just why exactly do I need to get stronger?" He asked me.

"Oh no reason! Celestia said in order to be my mate you have to be strong enough to protect me so she gave you these Lacrimas for you to use!" I grinned hoping that he bought the lie. _I don't want to tell him the real reason yet...just in case I endanger him..._

He eyes me to try and see if he can find anything suspicious, he frowns but decided to give it a rest. "You're off the hook this time but next time you won't be so lucky!" He flicked my nose playfully making me smile brighter.

"So Bunny-girl how come you seem more powerful now?" Gajeel asked me while shoving a piece of scrap metal down his throat.

"Just got some Lacrimas implanted in me! Want to be my test dummy?" I teased him, he grinned and nodded. Was he serious? Oh well I got to do what the man says no?

"Bring it Bunny-girl!" He stood in a fighting position while I racked inside my brain to find one of the spells from the new implanted Lacrimas. I found one and instantly did the required hand pattern. 3 Amaterasu magic seals appeared in front of me one in front of another, the space on front of me which unfortunately Gajeel was standing was then engulfed in a massive spherical shock wave which then turned into a pillar with runes written around it. The pillar rose high into the sky blasting a hole on the roof, when the pillar died down all that was left was a heavily wounded Gajeel. _Oops! _

I quickly ran over to him while muttering something like, "Oh god! Did I kill him?" Or " Master's going to kill me!" I healed him immediately and dragged him into the infirmary. After a couple of minutes his eyelids fluttered open, everyone in Fairy Tail crowded around the wounded dragon slayer with tears in their eyes.

"We all thought you died!" Wendy said while a stunned Gajeel stared at me.

"You nearly freaking killed me?! I would never have died! Even if you didn't heal me I wouldn't! Hmph! I'm not that weak!" I sweat dropped.

Master then chose to come in the infirmary with a serious look on his face, "Lucy how did you learn that in such a small period of time? Even with a Lacrima that can't be possible. Puherito himself took nearly his whole lifetime perfecting the move you previously did in a matter of seconds!" He questioned me while his beady little eyes bore into my soul.

"W-well Celestia gave me the Lacrima and well the truth is that was the first time I ever did such a spell... I only recently got the Lacrima implanted in me you see..." I trailed off while everyone had a look of astonishment on their faces. Master coughed easing the awkward tension and grinned.

"Well then that means with you on the team we can definitely win the Dai Matou Enbu!" Everyone cheered and flooded out of the infirmary, I shook my head in disbelief with a smile planted on my face. This is definitely the guild I know and love!

I helped Gajeel up from the bed with a sheepish look on my face. "I'm sorry... I guess I should have um...held back a little..." I smiled awkwardly while he just burst out laughing.

"No you gave me your all bunny girl! And that's what I wanted! But this isn't over yet! You might've gotten stronger but I'm going to start training and soon I'll be able to beat the crap out of you!" He ran out of the infirmary and out of the guild, probably off to his secret training area...

Only me and Laxus were left in the room, "so care to tell me now what you were hiding before?" He leered at me, I choked down all the saliva forming in my mouth, a habit I do when I get nervous.

"I told you its nothing so can we please give this a rest?!" I asked him desperately. He frowned and I knew immediately what was to come next...

"Lucy! I never would have thought we'd have our first fight in Fairy Tail! But you left me no choice! Now tell me why we needed these Lacrimas implanted in us?" He shouted at me while tears pricked my eyes as his voice boomed into my ears. _I never thought we would have a fight...ever... I guess we're not a perfect couple then...  
_  
"I told you it's not important! Why don't you just trust me on this?! Celestia said that you should get stronger! So that you can protect me!" I yelled back at him with equal volume.

"From what exactly?! And we both know that you're strong enough to protect yourself! You don't need me to always me there by you're side!" A knife stabbed my heart. I hung my head low my hair hiding my tear-streaked face.

"So does this mean you don't want to protect me anymore?" I whispered softly.

"I didn't mean it lik-"

"Fine then if you're sick of always being by my side then it's better off that you're not! If you say I don't need you then I don't need you! Celestia was right! You're not good enough to be my mate!" I screamed at him while my pain-filled tears dropped mercilessly down my porcelain cheeks. I bared my teeth at him looked at his shocked face for a second then I turned around and ran out of the infirmary, I didn't notice that the guild had gone deathly silent. Obviously overhearing our fight.

Mira stopped me from running out of the guild asked me what was the matter, "Lucy are you okay? Why did you an Laxus fight?" I escape her hug and wipe the tears off of my face.

"I'm not in the mood to talk Mira!" Unconsciously I bared my teeth at her still seething in hurt and anger. She stepped back surprised and I instantly ran towards the exit, once the suns rays hit my face I ran into the nearest wooded area. I drop onto the ground limp, anger consumed my heart as I started to attack the trees with my roars and claws. "Apocalypse Dragons Roar!" A roar 5 times as big as Natsu, Wendy and Gajeels's roars combined shot itself out of my mouth and into the poor unsuspecting trees nearby. I go limp into the ground sobbing my heart out as I remember all the hurtful words I said to Laxus...  
_**  
Laxus's P.O.V**_

"Fine then if you're sick of always being by my side then us better off that you're not! If you say I don't need you then I don't need you! Celestia was right! You're not good enough to be my mate!" She screamed at me, her face was soaked with tears while she bared her sharp canines at me. I looked at her stunned, I immediately regretted my words and was about to apologise when she bolted out of the room. I never felt so alone in my entire life, it felt like the other piece of my heart just left. Vanished, into thin air, not knowing if the other half of my heart was going to come back or not. I stumbled outside only to find a stunned Mira and worried looking guild mates, I ran over to the barmaid and snapped her back to reality.

"Mira where did Lucy go?" I asked desperation finding its way into my voice. Mira just shook her head and smiled a sad smile.

"Sorry Laxus I don't know where she went but you should really give her space to fix things, it's more likely you could mess things up even more if you go after her..." She trailed off, I hung my head low and nodded.

"I'll be at the local bar then..." I put my hands in my pockets and trudged to the nearest bar in Magnolia, a regretful frown plastered on my face.  
_**  
An hour later...  
Time: 9:00**_

Lucy's P.O.V  
  
I took a big sniff of the air in front of the guild, after detecting that Laxus's scent was not present but Natsu's was. _I haven't seen him for a while..._I pushed the doors wide open and looked at everyone. The guild became quiet as I walked in expecting me to ask where Laxus was. Of course I wasn't going to do anything of the sort. I walked in and immediately saw the hole that I recently caused in the roof, I performed Restore on it and it was as good as new. The whole guild sweat dropped as I walked up to the guild's request board and scanned for a high rewarded job. I brightened up immediately when I saw one which read:

_**Wanted: Blood Manipulator.**_

Location: Oak Town  
Job description: A blood manipulator is needed, we need help to catch this group of bandits massacring defenceless young women. The bandits leader is also a blood manipulator so the Mage must be able to defeat them or in desperate situations kill them.

Reward: 1, 000,000,000 J 

I skipped to the table that was occupied by Gray, Erza, Natsu and Happy. "Ohayou minna! Look what I found!" I showed them the job request and their eyes immediately widened.

"This should be an S-class mission! What's it doing down here?" Erza voiced her thoughts aloud while Gray and Natsu fainted because of the reward and well Happy, he's drooling a puddle, probably thinking about all the fish he could buy with the money. _Selfish cat!_

"So what do you think Erza? Can we please go do this one? Pretty pretty please?! With cheery on top! Or should I say strawberry cake on top! Think about it? You can buy as many strawberry cakes as you can!" Erza looked at me then smiled.

"Of course! We'll even do it today if you'd like! Wait so does this mean Team Natsu is officially back again?" She stated excitedly. I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"Maybe I mean I think I'm better off solo but if its not too much then maybe just maybe but lets put all that aside! I'd like to do a mission with you guys again, like old times!" I grinned at them.

"Luccyyy! Of course we'd like to do a mission with you! You've been gone for 3 years why wouldn't we?" I laughed at their silliness.

"So does this mean you forgive me Luce?" Natsu asked me hopefully, everyone stopped laughing and went deathly silent, everyone poked at me curiously. I just sighed and nodded.

"Of course! I missed my old dense and idiotic pink haired dragon slayer!" I joked, he smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you thank you Lucyy! I promise I'll never do it again!" I laughed and hugged him back.

"I know you wont! And if you do well you'll get your ass kicked again!" Everyone on the table laughed and the tension of the guild started to disappear.

"But hang on it says we need a blood manipulator... And none of us are one... What do we do?" Natsu asked while Happy nodded in agreement, I smirked. _I forgot! He didn't come to the guild when me, Erza, Gray and Laxus did our battle! _

"Oh didn't you know Natsu? I'm a blood manipulator!" I stated bluntly.

"EHHH!" Both Happy and Natsu paled and looked at me in fright. "Scary L-Lucy has gotten more powerful!" Natsu whispered to Happy while he said his famous line, "aye!"

"Well we're all set to go! Lets meet up at the train station in and hour!" Gray bolted off to his house and so did everyone else, I sighed knowing they forget to check the mission with Mira. _Idiots!_ I walked over to the barmaid and smiled at her.

"Sorry for what I did a couple hours ago.." I rubbed my arm in regret and bit my lip. The barmaid just giggled and kept cleaning the glass cups.

"It's okay Lucy I understand! You and Laxus were fighting so I don't blame you..." She trailed off and put a hand on her mouth probably regretting mentioning our fight.

"It's okay I jut wanted to go on a mission with Team Natsu like old times again!" I smiled at her, she sighed in relief and took and job request. She squeaked in fright when she saw the job description.

"Lucy are you sure about this? I mean I know you're a blood manipulator and all and I'm not worried about you getting hurt on the job since you're powerful but Oak town? That is a good distance away and I'm sure Laxus would be worried..." I frowned.

"Why would he care? He said he didn't want to be by my side all the time so I'm giving him the opportunity to! So can you please write this job down under Team Natsu's name please!" Mira sighed sadly and did as she was told. She looked at me with a sad smile and shook her head.

"He does care Lucy...you just don't want to believe it..." I looked away and went into the guest bedroom and started packing my suitcase.  
_**  
1 hour later**_

I sat impatiently on the bench tapping my foot on the ground with Erza, Gray and Natsu soon arrived after another couple minutes. "Why were you late?" I gave them a cold glare while they shrank back.

"I overslept!" Both of them spoke simultaneously. "Hey stop copying me! Stop that!" I smacked both of their heads and dragged them on the train, Natsu immediately gagged and wretched and as the train started to ride farther and farther away from the train station I can't help but feel a small pain stabbing my heart and oddly enough the bite mark that Laxus had punctured into my skin. The pain kept growing but this time the pain spread all over my body in a matter of seconds, I gave out a muffled scream as I placed my hand over my mouth.

"Are you all right Lucy?" Gray asked me. I nodded not speaking in fear that a scream would come out of my mouth instead. After getting enough courage I turned to Erza with pleading eyes.

"Knock me out!" The flabbergasted look on her face only told me that she would not be doing it.

"W-What?! Lucy I won't!" I had enough.

"Please do it now! I'm feel so...much...pain" I struggled to hold my scream in and stutter out the words. "Please?" She looked at me regretfully and before I knew it I was knocked out cold.  
_**  
30 minutes later...  
Time: 10:30**_

When I woke up the pain was still evident though this time it was bearable._ Good! My immune system is kicking in!_

"Are you alright now Lucy?" Erza asked me, I nodded and smiled at her. I could hear Natsu dancing outside the train and found him kissing the ground. _Still a Baka I see...  
_  
We went to the clients house, or should I say mansion and immediately got seated. "Hello we're the mages from Fairy Tail you sent for, we have accepted the job and as you see have come immediately." I stated professionally, the client was handsome, he had jet black hair and a nice frame, you could barely see his muscles under his suit but it was still visible. He could make all the girls swoon over him though he acted professionally towards us.

"Yes thank you! I'm really surprised that all of you are blood manipulators! I heard they were wiped out from existence but I guess I was wrong. Since the leader of the bandits was a blood manipulator I thought there were at least a couple left in the world so I posted those job requests in every guild in Fiore in hope to find one!" He stated joyfully, I chuckled and shook my head.

"Sorry to burst your bubble sir but I'm the only blood manipulator in Fairy Tail, and these are my guild mates. They're just here to help me out!" I giggled cheerfully. He smiled not angry by the fact at all.

"At least a blood manipulator came along on the job, a normal Mage wouldn't stand a chance against a blood manipulator...even the great Titania." He looked at Erza.

"I'm am fully aware of that sir, Lucy here has demonstrated that when we sparred." Erza smiled at me, I smiled back at her and turned to look at our client.

"Oh I'm so sorry where are my manners? My name is Kei, Kei Hitachi." He stated in a carefree tone. "Well you should get on your way, the blood manipulator and his group of bandits are active at night. Please stop them from harming anymore girls. Thank you!" He bowed down to us.

"If I am not intruding into your personal business Kei but why do you care so much about other girls?" I asked him. He smiled a sad smile and looked at me.

" He killed my 3 sisters..." I gasped.

"I'm am so sorry! I shouldn't have asked such a personal question! Gomenasai!" I bowed to him while he chuckled.

"Don't worry you didn't know, well be safe!" We walked outside and began our search to find the bandits.

"Ohh I know! We should do a trap!" Natsu suddenly said, we thought about it and agreed.

"Ok then the bait is...Lucy!" Gray said deviously. I paled and glared at Gray.

"Why me? Why not Erza?!" I pointed at the amour clad Mage who was busy pummelling Natsu for calling her fat.

"Because! The bandits would be scared stiff!" Gray stated while pointing at Erza who nearly sliced Natsu in half with her sword. I huffed.

"Fine!" Everyone but Erza grinned as they all ganged up on me.

"Time to get you new clothes then!" Erza said.

_**2 hours and 30 minutes later...  
Time: 1:00**_

I walked down the streets of oak town wearing the most revealing outfit in the history of outfits, I wore a bikini top, a really short red skirt with lace tights and red pumps. I was decorated lightly with make-up and gold necklaces with matching gold bracelets and dangly earrings, I was also wearing a fingerless glove on my right hand to hide my guild mark. If you saw me you would immediately think I was a prostitute!

I stumbled here and there because of the red pumps while boys everywhere kept giving me lust-filled looks, I cringed at all the attention I was getting and started to walk faster, after a few minutes I was getting the feeling I was being followed so I stuck to the plan and started running.

"Hey where do you think your going missy? Come back here!" More people started to chase me and so I ran straight into the more wooded areas. After I was a good distance from them I summoned Virgo and she dressed me into more appropriate clothes. Virgo then disappeared into the Celestial Realm just in time, "hey how did you change so quickly?!" They shouted at me.  
I got my whip and prepared to attack them, "look boys she's a Mage! And one from Fairy Tail! Well let's have a little fun with her then!"

They advanced on me and instantly stepped into the trip wire, a large net made out of spare ropes dropped down on top of them. The bandits were hoisted up by the net, trapped and couldn't get out. Happy, Natsu, Erza and Gray revealed themselves from hiding and looked shocked that their trap had worked.

"That was way too easy! We didn't even get to beat up the leader!" Natsu complained. Erza and Gray just nodded and looked deep into thought.

"Something doesn't seem right..." I thought out loud, "this was too easy..."

"Well then why don't we beat them up while they're in the net! I called dibs on doing it first!" Natsu's thirst for a battle was not quenched and he immediately started to punch and kick them inside the net, _Baka!_ We were too late to stop him though when he started to use magic, he tried to burn them but as dense as he was he didn't realise that the rope we used was flammable. _I mean what kind of rope isn't flammable?_

"Natsu stop! You're going to set them...free" as I said those words though it was already too late, the bandits escaped the trap and grinned menacingly at us while cracking their knuckles.

"We'll have to teach them a lesson or two for imprisoning us in that stupid net! Lets go boys!" They charged towards us while Natsu fought them off. I cracked my knuckles while a demonic aura starts to surround me, I look up at the bandits and bare my sharp canines at them.

" If you want a fight you got it!" Me, Erza and Gray advanced forward to help Natsu while Happy was busy trying all he can to help us by throwing some wild berries at the bandits. "Belcusas the thunderclap! Belfast the Hurricane!" The two great beasts knew immediately what to do and and ran towards the biggest bandit and started to attack him, "Open! Gate of the Chained Lady! Andromeda! Open! Gate of the Water Serpent! Hydra!" A beautiful woman in a white Greek dress appeared before me, her hair was dark brown and gold ornaments decorated her body like necklaces and earrings, a crown of a princess is found on top of her head while dark heavy chains were coiled around both her wrists tightly as well as her legs, arms, neck and waist. While a large Serpent as big and as long as Ophiuchus, the snake charmer. Hydra had long sharp fangs oozing venom while dark scales decorated his body heavily like a suit of armour.

"Andromeda please help Erza and Gray and Hydra please help Natsu!" The two spirits nodded.

"But Hime, don't you need any help?" Andromeda asked me.

"Don't worry about me Andromeda I'm fine!" The two spirits eyed me questioningly but nevertheless carried out their orders. At that moment everything seemed to slow down, everything turned black and white as well, as if we were in a really old black and white movie. I clutched my chest as the pain grew unbearable, I closed my eyes while my scream tore the air as the pain started to increase. " Hime are you okay?" I look up to see Andromeda extending a hand to help me.

"Sky dragons Healing" I muttered those pain-easing words and soon once again the pain was reduced to a bearable stinging sensation. "Don't worry I'm fine! I think I just ate something bad that's all! Or maybe I have cramps? But I'm all fine now so don't worry!" I reassured the worried looking celestial spirit who still looked doubtful. In a matter of minutes the bandits were defeated without anyone getting even a single scratch.

"Ehh! That was too easy! And these guys are capable of killing a girl? Well maybe if they weren't mages..." Natsu complained childishly.

"At least we got the job done Natsu! That means the million jewels are mines!" Gray stated with hearts in his eyes.

"As if Ice Freak! That million jewels are mines!" And just like that those two started to fight 1-on-1. I sighed and gave the "look" to Erza. She nodded and knocked both of them out cold immediately.

"That's odd didn't Kei say that the leader was a blood manipulator? I know he wouldn't lie about that..." The sky was blood red as the sun started to set, I started to get an uneasy feeling about this but I just brushed it off labelling it as the 'painful thing' that had occurred earlier. The reason of the painful feeling was still unknown, making it almost impossible to try and treat it. The uneasy feeling grew larger and soon my worries were confirmed. A dark figure emerged from the trees, he looked somewhat familiar but I just couldn't put my finger as to who it was.

"Everyone up on their feet!" Erza declared, amazingly** (or should I say Amazaynly ;D lol em sorry continue)** Natsu and Gray snapped back into consciousness and cracked their knuckles.

"Yosh! I never miss a good beating! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed his favourite catchphrase in pure enthusiasm.

"As if you'll defeat him FlameBrain! You're not strong enough to do that! Though lucky for you I am!" Gray stripped down into his boxers immediately while ice radiated off of his hands, a grin was planted on his face.

"My my, what do we have here? Fairy Tail mages...it will be fun toying with you, but first show me your blood manipulator hm? I want to see if that person is who he said he is to be! All of the other guild members who have taken the job were not blood manipulators at all! Insolent fools taking my power lightly! well they're long gone now! Oh where are my manners? My name is Zakura, Zakura'yō Dekinai." My blood turned to ice as I was frozen stiff.

"Lucy? Lucy are you okay? Is he controlling you?" Erza asked me worriedly while unsheathing her sword.

"I-I'm okay..." I took a tentative step towards him while he raised a brow at my actions. _Why couldn't I remember? Now that I look at him he looks like an exact carbon copy of Shin! And they're probably brothers! I'm sure he'll want to take vengeance for hurting his brother badly!_

"Coincidentally are you the brother of Shin? Shin'yō dekinai?" He looked at me stunned and then glared at me which made my blood freeze. _As if it wasn't frozen enough!  
_  
"How did you know that? Were you one of those people who nearly murdered him 3 years ago? Shin said something about a blonde girl, a dragon slayer to be more precise attacking him with a male blonde dragon slayer who had a lightning bolt shaped scar on one of his eyes..." He trailed off and eyed me curiously while I felt the tension in the air thicken. "Well you are blonde...but I don't see any other boys around here with a scar, but that doesn't mean anything. For example the blonde dragon slayer could be out on another job request without you... I guess I'll have to make you use your magic no?"

"Lucy!" Natsu ran in front of me and was instantly the one being controlled.

"Natsu no! I could've taken it! I don't need to be saved anymore! I'm not a damsel in distress anymore...at least I don't want to be one anymore..." I shouted desperately at him. He looked at me sadly and smiled.

"You'll always be my little damsel in distress Luce... I will always want to protect you..." The promise Laxus made immediately popped into my head and tears pricked my eyes._ I hope you'll keep your promise Natsu, I hope you're not like Laxus..._

Natsu started to produce flames on the tips of his fingers while the blood manipulator laughed, "Wow a dragon slayer huh? I love toying with different types of mages, especially rare ones, like celestial spirit mages..." I paled. _Oh so he'd love to control me huh? Well that's never going to happen!  
_  
"Natsu!" Erza and Gray charged towards him before I could stop them. Natsu used his roar on all of us and unfortunately the nearby trees caught on fire and soon all exits were burning as the fire grew closer and closer to us. Erza, Gray, Happy and I were separated in the forest fire though I could hear their chocked screams.

"L-Lucy! W-here are you?" I heard Gray cough as he breathed in the carbon dioxide. I had enough and started devouring the flames, soon enough the forest fire was extinguished. Zakura looked at me with devious grin and tossed Natsu aside, he advanced on me while his eyes flashed with excitement.

"Well well well... So you are the girl who nearly killed my brother, I would love to tear you apart to pieces now but I want to prove to myself that I'm more powerful than Shin, my stupid twin! He inherited the dark guild while I only inherited a portion of it! Even though I'm the older brother! Me! Well enough of my ranting, let the fun begin!" I did the required hand movements for the spell and immediately the Amaterasu magic seals appeared and no sooner had it come the spherical shock wave came and soon the he was encased in a pillar, a painful stab made my concentrations falter making the spell incomplete. Zakura lay on the ground gasping for air, he slowly stood up and smirked. "My my what a powerful Mage! And such a young one at that! You'll be a worthy foe!" He flexed his wrists and made his arms swing around in a circular motion. I stood frozen while the whole team looked at me in horror, I relaxed and fixed a smooth expression on my face. Kei looked at me amused and grinned.

"No matter how calm you look that doesn't mean that you're not screaming with terror on the inside!" Kei boasted arrogantly, I snorted and smirked.

"I'm not. Why would I be scared of you? I'm a blood manipulator... A real one..." He snarled at me, I smirked at my success of provoking him.

"What do you mean a real one? Am I not a blood manipulator?" He growled at me. Good, he's distracted!

"You've obviously implanted a blood manipulator's lacrima in you. I was trained, I know all the basic movements as well as the advanced moves and so far you've not performed any of them perfectly." I stated simply. He looked at me flabbergasted then soon glared.

"What do you mean I haven't performed them perfectly?" He said through gritted teeth, I smirked.

"When you swung your arms in a circular motion I saw you hesitate, a real blood manipulator would do that in a single fluid motion no hesitation and no doubts visible. Whereas you did both of those things, you're not sure of your power yet so that means you've only got the lacrima implanted in you recently no? Of course if you weren't trained then you wouldn't have known that now would you?" He gaped at me, shocked.

"I've had enough of this! I am a real blood manipulator and I'll show you what a real blood manipulator can do!" He made me materialise a katana out of thin air and made me advance towards Natsu, I swung my katana skilfully and tried to attack his head. He dodged swiftly and looked at me shocked while Erza and Gray were rooted on their spots too stunned to move.

"Lucy! I know you can do it! I know you can fight back! I don't want to hurt you!" He kept dodging my attacks until I elbowed him on the ribs, causing him to fall flat on the ground. I faked a sad smile and looked at Natsu.

"I'm sorry..." Erza and Gray were still standing frozen, not wanting to hurt me but also not wanting Natsu to get killed. I brought my katana high above my head and held it there for a second. Kei walked up to me and smirked.

"This is the power of a real blood manipulator, don't think you're so much more powerful than me just because you've been trained!" The blade descended down quickly and soon topped right on top of Natsu's head. I spun around and started to slashing Kei making him bleed profusely everywhere. _Bad luck Kei! Today is just not your day! Hey that rhymes!_

"H-How can you do that? I'm supposed to be controlling you!" I smirked a sinister smirk.

"Simple, I'm controlling my own body, of course two blood manipulators can't control one body together so the powerful one of the two gets to control the body." I stated simply, a taunting smirk plastered on my face.

"W-wha-" I started concentrating and soon the Kei's blood hovered over the ground and was manipulated into a sphere-like shape. I kept drawing more blood from Kei's open wounds like a magnet getting attracted by another magnet. After a while I saw Kei smile.

He started to collapse from massive blood loss but still managed to put a smile on his face and as he fell he said these 2 last words. "I surrender..." He collapsed onto the clean, blood-free ground. His breathing was shallow so I returned his blood back and healed him a little, I smiled at my handiwork but soon my smile faltered. Everything seemed to spin out of control, I became dizzy as the ground started to spin. _Or was it me?_

I clutched my head to stop the whole forest floor from spinning but it was futile, the same pain cane back but this time it was a million times more painful. I shrieked in pain and saw Team Natsu running over to me with horror plastered on their faces, I reached out I them to find that they were far far away from me and tantalisingly out of reach.

I dredged a smile and liked at them, "minna... I...did it..." I collapsed on the cold hard ground the world blackening in an instant.

_**Laxus P.O.V **_

I paced back and forth inside Fairy tail while Mira looked at me sadly, "Laxus stop worrying I'm sure they're fine. I mean Lucy is strong now! I'm sure she'll survive the pain..." the barmaid tried to comfort me but it was no use.

"She won't be fine and I know it! If I had just trusted her, if I hadn't fought with her then she wouldn't be in pain. If she goes too far away from me then shell experience pain! After all I'm experiencing it too!" I bit my lips to try and stop the blood-curdling scream from escaping.

_Flashback_

_4 hours ago..._

_I trudged into the Fairy Tail, clutching my stomach in pain. " Where's Lucy?" I managed to choke out while Mira helped me onto a table. _

" _She's away on a job with Team Natsu, the train ride should be at least 30 minutes why?" I explained what would happen if Lucy would be far away from me for even a short period of time. "I'm so sorry Laxus! If I knew that then I wouldn't have let her go on a job!" _

_I managed to put a small smile for her , "Don't worry Mira it's not your fault, it's my fault for fighting with her first anyway...I just hope she'll be ok... what job did she go on anyway?" I asked her. The Take-over mage paled and smiled at me sheepishly._

"_It was a job to try and take down a blood manipulator..." I paled and glared at her._

"_SHE COULD GET KILLED!" after that I fainted, it was either from the excruciating pain or the thought that Lucy might die. Either way was bad. _

_End of Flashback_

The guild's doors flew open revealing Team Natsu, Erza and Gray looked everywhere frantically in search for something while Natsu had tears in his eyes and a fainted Lucy in his arms. Tears sprang into my eyes as I saw the sight, I ran up to her and grabbed her from Natsu's clutches and shake her awake. " Lucy! Lucy can you here me?! Lucy?!.." desperation found it's way out of my voice.

"Laxus-san bring her to the infirmary! I'll treat her there!" I carefully carried her into the infirmary and placed her gently on the bed. "I'm sorry Laxus-san but you'll have to wait outside until I'm finished.." I got shooed outside while the sky dragon slayer did her magic.

_**After a couple more hours **_

_**Time: 6:30 **_

I hold her hand while gently caressing her face, her breathing was shallow but rhythmic. A lone tear cascaded down from her eye stabbing my heart mercilessly. I bring her closer to me while whispering words to try and wake her up. " I'm sorry Luce, just please wake up... I can't live without you... please wake up" Once a dragon loses it's mate it will go into a deep depression and may never find another mate ever again for the rest of his life, if the dragon and his mate were deeply in love then that dragon would do anything to be with his deceased mate. Even if it meant dying...

_**No-one's P.O.V**_

Kratos walked up to the white dragon hie eyes narrowed and cautious, "the daemons really got you this time huh Hikari?" the said dragon writhed and hissed, Hikari's eyes turned blood red while her a dark colour started to cover her snow-white body. "Just hang on in there, we'll save you..." the dragon laughed demonically while the colour started to turn a shade darker, the dragons claws were soon smeared in blood just like her teeth while sharp knife-like protrusions jutted out of her back and all the way into her tail. The first time ever in Dragon History has happened... A dragon being possessed by a powerful demon, more precisely one of the kings of Hell... King Paimon...

_**I'm really sorry for not updating and I would have updated last Saturday but I had to pack for a three -day trip to Knock in Ireland! There were no internet at all in Ireland so I couldn't update the story! It was punishment enough not to have internet for a day but 3 days?! I'm surprised I'm still alive! But it was also because I had writer's block! I'm sure other authors can agree with me here that having a writer's block is really frustrating and horrible! I mean I couldnt even write this story properly because of it! I had to re-write this 4 TIMES! 4 FREAKING TIMES! Anyway I'm sorry but I also can't do review replies, Gomenasai! But I have some studying to catch up on! My exams are in May! It might be a month away but my mum says that if I get all A's on my Summer Exam's she'll get me either a Laptop or an Ipad! I have to work really hard! Gambette ne? Anyway that's enough of me blabbering on! Oh yes and did you hear? Fairy Tail has ended! Im soo depressed! Fairy Tail is one of the best Animes out there! well for me anyway! At least it's not permanently over right?**_

_**FairytailFan101 out for the count! xx**_


	17. Chapter 17: The Future

_Only you_

_**Pairing**: Lucy and Laxus_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does! but if I did own it there would be a lot of romance hehehe :) ( grins evilly)_

_Italics: thoughts of the current person's P.O.V, letters or flashbacks_

**Bold: **_ **P.O.V's, chapters, chapter titles and info inside brackets**_

_**Author's Note!**_

_**I really cannot put into words how sorry I am! I haven't updated in what? A month?! I'm a horrible author! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for making you wait all this time! I could go and hang myself if you want? Anyway on with the chapter! I don't want to keep you guys waiting!**_

_**This is not Beta-read, only proofread! So I am sorry for the mistakes my phone makes! It has auto correct and I type really fast and sometimes it just auto corrects to a whole other world! GOMENASAI!**_

_**Quote(s) summarising the chapter:**_

_**It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.**__**  
**__**William Shakespeare**__**  
**_

_**I never think of the future - it comes soon enough.**__**  
**__**Albert Einstein**_

_**Chapter 15: The Future...  
**_  
_**Previously:  
No-one's P.O.V**_

Kratos walked up to the white dragon his eyes narrowed and cautious, "the daemons really got you this time huh Hikari?" the said dragon writhed and hissed. Hikari's eyes turned blood red while a dark colour started to cover her snow-white body. "Just hang on in there, we'll save you..." the said dragon laughed demonically while her scale-colour started to turn a shade darker, the dragons claws were soon smeared in blood just like her teeth while sharp, knife-like protrusions jutted out of her back and all the way to her tail. The first time ever in Dragon History has happened... A dragon being possessed by a powerful demon, more precisely one of the kings of Hell... King Paimon...

Lucy's P.O.V  
In her dreams...

I stood alone. In the darkness, while a bone chilling sensation starts to tickle my spine. I shivered uncontrollably while a demonic but feminine laugh echoed in the darkness. My instincts told me to run and get the hell out of there but my legs wouldn't budge and so I stood there; stiff with fear. I decided that it wouldn't get me anywhere standing in the darkness and shivering in fear so I gathered my courage and spoke out, "Who's there? Show me who you are!" My voice echoed into the distance and for a moment I thought I heard quick and rhythmic gasps of air. "Hello?"

I stealthily and quietly followed the sound of the voice. Suddenly claw-like hands grabbed my face in the shadows, its needle-sharp nails slowly puncturing my face. I bit my lip to stop the scream from escaping and tore away from the creature's grip. I wiped away the blood slowly oozing out of the cuts and suddenly dim lights flickered in the distance. All around, Lacrimas were soon filled with lights though the colour of the lacrima made the lighting dim. I could finally see the creature that had attacked me and much to my shock, Oni came into view.

"My my Lucy, you've gotten stronger... And less...fragile..." She leers the last word at me, her taunting smirk never leaving her face, not even for a split second. She walked towards me and as her clawed feet left the earth, blood seems to seep from her feet and trickle down into the ground; though it didn't look like she was injured or in pain at all. She grabbed my face again but this time with less force as she started to caress my cheeks in a pitiful way. "Oh but I pity you, I really do...you'll soon lose your whole family. You'll be left broken hearted as well... Poor, poor porcelain Lucy, so easy to break..."

I slap her hands away from me and stagger backwards, "What do you mean?!" She then started to take a ghostly form, she slowly and gracefully floated towards me and circled me like a vulture, she played my hair with a look of pity visible on her face. "Whatever you say is not true! Lies only come out of that horrid mouth of yours!" I spat at her. She chuckled.

"Did papa Acnologia not tell you that Hikari taught me how to look into the future?...or did he keep that from you as well? Have you ever wondered why Celestia never liked your mate? That last question might be a little off topic but...it's all linked to the future..." Her tempting smile urged me to believe all her lies but I shook my head and glared at her.

"Why should I believe that what you are saying is the truth? Demons are made for the sole purpose to tempt people into doing wrong! Prove to me that what you're saying is true!" She flinched from my outburst but soon wore a saddened smile.

"I wanted to protect you from the future but, if you insist..."she floated around me while making circular movements with her clawed hands. A dark purple mist started to form around me and suddenly I was knocked out cold...  
_**  
No-One's P.O.V**_

2 transparent figures were sent spiralling towards the future 1 unconscious and the other grinning from ear to ear. The blonde one awoke soon and by then they already reached their destination. All you could see from miles and miles were destruction, blood and fire. A lone figure stood in the midst of all the blood and gore; her flowing hair bloodied beyond recognition, a scythe in one hand and a dragon medallion in the other.  
_**  
Lucy's P.O.V**_

I looked around me horror-stricken; buildings were all but piles of rubble, people and children lay on the ground with atleast one of their body parts severed, some even had their eyeballs plucked out and all that was left was bloodied and empty eye sockets, a broken flag of the Magic Council lay everywhere, fire set the whole land ablaze and the worse thing that came into sight that sent tears to my eyes and my knees buckling; the collapsed and blood-splattered building of Fairy Tail...

"Everyone...everyone's dead?" I looked towards Oni and she nodded blankly, though I could tell she was dancing with joy in the inside. I hung my head low as rage, hatred and sorrow was all I could feel, I snapped my head towards the lone figure and shouted, "Are you the one that killed my family?!" _Silence..._ "Answer me!" I screamed as Oni held me back from charging towards the girl and as if she could finally hear me she inclined her head slowly towards me, her familiar looking scythe and medallion slowly starting to face me.

But before I could get a good glimpse of her face I was knocked out cold again.

_**Oni's P.O.V  
**_  
I hit her as hard as I could again before she looked at her, "That was close!" I breathed out as the tension escaped my body. I turned towards the familiar figure and smiled, "The future is near...and so is Hell, this future will soon come true. All thanks to you..." And with that I sent us back to Lucy's dreamland.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I opened my eyes groggily and after a couple of seconds my vision focused. "W-what happened? Oh wait, I remember now. But why does my head hurt?" My head was faced down on Oni's lap as she started to fix my hair, I stood up and looked around me again. "Why are we here? I thought we were still in the future."

"I can only hold the door to the future for so long and besides, I cannot reveal too much, or else the future will be re-written. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing I do not know..." Something inside of me told me that she was lying but I chose to go along with her plan, _for now...  
_  
"Why...why does Celestia not like Laxus?" I looked at her straight in the eye and I saw her fake a sad smile on her face.

"Just promise me you won't cry, alright?" She whispered, "All you see here is the truth, I haven't tampered with it and how could I anyway. This is all destined to happen, all these events lead to the future you just witnessed, and that future is slowly upon us..."

I gulped, "Alright..."

"What I'm about to show you now is a horrible act of betrayal and dis-honesty. As you know Celestia and Hikari aren't that close, but, Hikari shares all the re-occurring future visions to Celestia and a specific one that Hikari had witnessed first happened a month prior to your..._sudden_...discovery..." She looked at me disgusted when she said the word "sudden" but I just shrugged it off and urged her to continue, "Anyway, here's what both of them saw..."

As she finished her short introduction speech, the same purply mist surrounded both of us and catapulted us towards the future in a dark and intimidating orb of purple.

We were in the Fairy Tail infirmary, the doorway open revealing Laxus and Lissana assorting the medicine and the medicinal herbs on the appropriate shelves, their backs facing each other. Lissana started to hum a song which caught Laxus's attention, he looked over to her briefly then resumed what he was doing. It escalated from then on, they kept stealing glances at each other and I couldn't help but remember something familiar that happened just like this. A dreading feeling pooled in the pit of my belly and soon it was confirmed. Mira looked in the infirmary and smiled, "Thanks for helping me Lissana, Laxus. When your finished stop by the bar and I'll give you a little treat ok?" She closed the door and the duo turned around to look at each other, Lissana stopped humming as Laxus came closer and suddenly, in the blink of an eye they started kissing.

Then I remembered, I remembered where I've seen this exact same thing before. It was in my dreams..._did Hikari try to warn me before? Is this why Celestia hates him? Was the dream my first premonition?_ Despite me already seeing the scene before I couldn't help but to let a few tears stray down my face. This is all destined to happen, this will happen in the future. _D-Does this mean...that Laxus likes Lissana?_ I felt as if my heart had stopped beating, and had now been turned into solid ice. I started to shake uncontrollably while hysterical sobs escaped my blood-red lips, I felt Oni caress my hair trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry little one. Remember, some things need to break to make way for better things. This is one of the many things you need to sacrifice, but I can release you from the pain that is yet to come. Let me guide you..." She held out her hand and for some and whatever reason, I felt tempted to take it. I stood up and wiped away the tears.

"Ok I get it, whatever you're saying is true. But that doesn't mean I can't change the future! I'll do whatever it takes to stop this from happening!" I shouted at her. She withdrew her outstretched hand and smiled, slyly.

"How do you know Laxus didn't want this to happen hm? He could've planned this. All of it, for all I know, it seems like he's enjoying Lissana..." She cackled and disappeared in the sudden darkness leaving me in the shadows, my heart beating ever so slowly at her last remark. _What if he did like Lissana?_

A bright white light shone down on me and instinctively I followed it. When I was engulfed in the warm light I didn't know that my eyes started to flutter open. My vision was hazy and blurred at first, but then it focused. The whole of Fairy Tail was in sight and I felt a warm hand gently squeeze mines, I look to the right to find Laxus smiling at me. But I couldn't look him in the eyes, I sat upright and rubbed my eyes only to be engulfed in a warm hug. "L-Laxus... I-"

"Don't do that ever again! You nearly gave me a heart-attack...don't you know how much it would hurt me if you've gone, left me here? Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into telling me why we needed the lacrimas. I'm sorry, just...just don't do it ever again..." I hugged him back and buried my face in his chest._ It had been a while since I've done this...  
_  
"How long was I out?"

"3 days Lu-chan. Your vitals kept increasing and just yesterday it suddenly stopped. We thought you were dead, your heartbeat didn't resume until after 5 minutes. Wendy couldn't have brought you back to life even though she tried and tried...We were all scared we were going to lose you Lu-chan..." Levy started crying and so I released Laxus from my hug and hugged Levy in his place.

"I-I'm sorry... I was being unreasonable. I kept attacking the trees, I didn't know that my magic was slow decreasing until it was too late. I even went on a dangerous mission when my magic wasn't fully restored. I wasn't careful, I forgot what would happen if I were to stray from Laxus too long. I'm sorry..." Levy hugged me back and let all the tears flow out.

After all the I'm sorry's it was decided that I should go get some fresh air. We all went for a picnic to the nearest wooded area that I had not destroyed. We all enjoyed the little sandwiches that Mira had prepared and thankfully she didn't bring with her some booze. Who knows what chaos would be caused thanks to Cana's favourite drink a.k.a. Her "boyfriend". After a while I excused myself from the picnic and wandered around alone. It gave me time to think about what Oni had shown me. I ran my hand through the bark of a tree and sighed sadly, "What if what he was feeling for me was just infatuation? Does that mean he regrets marking me?" I asked a little bird that landed on a branch just on top of me. "What if... I had taken Oni's hand and accepted her offer? Would I be dead?" A snarl rose from my throat as I smelt an intruder following me, I turned around and was caged inside someone's arms.

"What nonsense are you talking now? Something about being dead?" I froze then laughed it off awkwardly.

"I should teach you a lesson on spying and eavesdropping on me! But I'll let it go for now..." I tiptoed up and kissed his nose. "But, from now on. Respect my privacy." I gave him a warning glance and he smiled in response.

"As long as you don't hide too much from me, I want to be there by your side from now on. I want to protect you and be your dragon prince in scaly armour." He joked, but I knew he was serious. I laughed as his hands encircle my waist. "What do you say we ditch Fairy Tail and go to this carnival at Magnolia? I could win you something!" My face lit up immediately and I was soon hugging the lightning out of him.

"Yes! Yes Please!? Pretty Please Laxus?!" He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Whatever you want my princess" Laxus lifted me _**(bridal style)**_ and flew over there in the blink of an eye with his lightning. I felt like a child again once we reached our destination, my eyes lighting up in excitement. Laxus intertwined his fingers through mines as I dragged him to a little 'Test your strength' stand, the magic was measured by a little version of an MPF.

"Can you try and win me something from here Laxus?!" I asked him, bouncing up and down eagerly as he grinned at me.

"Anything for you my little Blondie, this should be easy." I grinned and purposefully ignored the little Blondie comment as he walked over to the stand and paid the man some jewels. He cracked his knuckles and a serious look appeared on his face. _Uh-oh! I hope he doesn't go over-board! _A huge Lightning bolt descended down onto the ground and hit the MPF directly, like a dart to a bullseye. Dust swirled and once it cleared a broken MPF was found on the dirt-filled ground. A bell rang repeatedly while the owner of the stand cheerfully cried something aloud.

"Winner winner! Please pick a prize from the top shelf!" I grinned as I showered Laxus with little butterfly kisses.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I hopped behind the counter and grabbed a little Lion doll from the choices of; pig, baby snake and a miniature crocodile. I ran over to Laxus and gave him a bear hug, "So what do you want me to win you?" I asked him while squeezing the stuffing's out of my little Lion stuffed toy.

"Nothing. I brought you here so I can win you anything you want, I don't even want any prizes." He replied dragging me to another carnival stand. I pouted and dragged him to the opposite stand that read out; _Walk through a path of burning hot coals and win a 100 jewel off of anything you buy in any of the shops in Magnolia!  
_  
"I'm going to win you this whether you like it or not!" I walked over to the carnival stand owner and paid him the required amount of jewels. At first he was quite hesitant to let me walk on the hot coals deeming us women as, "fragile" beings but I was soon to convince him with one of my many katanas, Cherry Blossom, right up in his face. I heard Laxus chuckle as I threatened the man but I simply ignored it and skipped over to the start of the path. I took a deep breath and uttered a quiet spell. "Liquid Body." I concentrated on my legs and soon my feet became a little transparent, though the change to my feet and legs could only be seen to a dragon slayer's eyes.

I walked on the burning hot coals painlessly as the owner of the stand watched me while sweating bullets. I hopped off of the coals and the spell was automatically cancelled. The owner came over to me and gave me the voucher with a look of both amazement and relief. I smiled at him and skipped happily towards Laxus. "Here you go" he grinned at me amused and took the voucher from my hands.  
_**  
1 hour later...**_

The sun was beginning to set and me and Laxus came across the last ride of the day; the Ferris Wheel. We were slowly lifted up high into the blood red sky as I intertwined my fingers through Laxus's. His arms snaked around my neck and laid limp on my shoulder, I rested my head against his shoulder and we sat there in peace and in silence. The seat stopped at the top of the ride giving us a heightened view of Magnolia. The land was basked in a beautiful light making it all the more romantic. Laxus brought me closer to him and I looked up at his handsome face. A question escaped my lips unconsciously and I clasped a hand on my mouth as if to show that I didn't mean to ask him that.

"What did you say?" He asked me, I shook my head vigorously so he gently pried my hand from my mouth and placed his hand underneath my chin making me look straight into his mesmerising blue eyes. I sighed and repeated myself.

"I said, do you still love me?" His arms were quick to pull me into an embrace while his hands drew circles along my back.

"Why would you ask that? Of course I do! And I still would until the day I die..." The memory of what Oni said to me in my dreams came back to me. My eyes became watery and I couldn't care less that Laxus could smell my tears.

"So you wouldn't kiss another girl behind my back?" I asked him inaudibly. I didn't want to sound insecure but I couldn't help but to make sure.

"Of course not! I would never cheat on you! Besides, you're the only girl I see. If you died I would've killed myself just so I could be with you. Now can you please stop asking me stupid questions Blondie? It'll damage your reputation as the 'smart' little Lucy I know." He teased. I half-laughed and half-cried, and for some reason I decided to tell him why I was acting weird.

"Sorry, I just had a nightmare while I was knocked out. Nothing serious." I wiped the build-up of years in my eyes and gave a small smile. Laxus looked at me questioningly and so I explained a bit more. "Well, in the nightmare I saw you kissing some girl I couldn't recognise. So I thought you might've lost interest in me." I hung my head low but Laxus just laughed. _I can't tell him the truth, he might think I don't trust him..._

"Your the only one I ever think of. You're the only one in my mind, now lets just enjoy our time together before I have some things to do tomorrow... Ok?" I snuggled closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Wait, what do you mean? You said you had some thing's to do tomorrow, what exactly do you need to do?" I asked him anxiously.

"Nothing serious, just some paperwork I need to do for gramps. He's training me to become the next guild master, that's if Gildarts doesn't mind." He replied "I'll be gone for 2 whole days, but don't worry I'll still be in Magnolia and I'll spend the whole day with you on our 4th year anniversary."

I immediately slumped my shoulders, not feeling the romantic sensation anymore. "Oh."

"Please understand, this is important to me." I dredged up a smile and squeezed his hands gently.

"Don't worry, it's fine. You'll become a great guild master Laxus, you've just got to work with your social skills." I teased lightly. He smiled at me and just like that, the sunset didn't seem so bright anymore; like a blooming flower that had suddenly died.

The Ferris wheel slowly descended back down to earth and we got off silently. "Want to have a race to the guild?" I suggested from the awkward silence.

"Sure Blondie, just make sure you don't fall behind."

"Haha, I won't. You ready? Steady. Go!" Laxus ran to the guild leaving behind a trail of lightning and destruction, while I stood still, alone on the empty cobblestone street. I walked at a leisurely pace to the guild giving me all the time in the world to think. I looked up at the fire-lit sky and sighed. "And here I thought we would get some alone time together..."

Out of nowhere it started raining, my hair slowly became soaked and so did my clothes. I couldn't care less if some dirty old perv saw through my clothes, unless if it was Laxus.

I jogged all the way to the guild but before I entered I quickly dried myself with some of my flames. I pushed the heavy wooden doors open to see a worried-looking Mira running over to me. "Where were you Lucy? Everyone was worried sick!"

"Sorry Mira, Me and Laxus just decided to go to the carnival and while I was running up here I accidentally bumped into an old lady. I helped her up and carried her groceries to her house as a little favour." I replied back dully. She stiffened at the tone of my voice and eyed me. I could see my dull eyes reflecting in her own shocked orbs.

"Are you ok Lucy? You don't look good." I just shrugged.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Anyway here's some presents for you guys! Laxus won these for me in the carnival. I opened up a storage portal and grabbed the big bag inside. I showed everyone all the stuffed toys and have everyone their own one. Erza, a knight in shining armour; Gray, a Ice dragon; Natsu, a Fire dragon; Happy, a fish; Carla, a stuffed Fairy wand; Pantherlily; a toy sword. Mira, stuffed hearts, Gajeel, an Iron Dragon; Wendy, a dragon that resembled Grandeeney and everyone else their stuffed toys that were somehow linked to them. The only toy left was a stuffed bouquet of flowers, I gave that to Laxus and he smiled at me.

"Arigato Lucy-san!" Romeo cheered, I gave him a smaller version of the Fire dragon that I gave Natsu and he seemed genuinely pleased about it. I looked over to the said Mage only to find him bashing his dragon against Gajeel's and Gray's own dragons. Baka's. I walked over to Erza and asked to see her doll, she handed it over to me curiously. I lifted its head armour as a cerulean-haired boy was found underneath, I took a red thread and started to sew Jellal's red tattoo on his face. Once I finished I gave it back to Erza and she smiled.

"Thanks you, Lucy." She looked at the little Jellal figure and hugged it close. He's definitely her knight in shining armour, or rather, she's his knight in shining armour.

Dusk fell and soon everyone retired back to their houses and apartments. I slowly got dressed in my pyjamas and climbed into bed, only to find Laxus not there. Disappointed I walked out side of Fairy Tail's guest bedroom and bumped into someone familiar.

"Mavis!" The beautiful girl looked at me and smiled.

"Now now Lucy, shouldn't you be in bed right now?" She asked me, her voice the sound of a peal of bells.

"Oh, I was just wondering where Laxus was. He wasn't in bed when I finished dressing up so that was a little odd."

"Oh. I'm sorry Lucy, Laxus is working and arranging something private tonight. So I'm afraid he won't be able to be joining you tonight..." She replied regretfully. "But he did ask me to give you this."

She handed me the stuffed bouquet I gave Laxus earlier and I hugged it close to my chest.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but we're training him to become a great guild master."

"I know. And I hope he will be, I'll be going back to sleep now. Thank you Mavis..." I slowly walked back in the room and flopped down on the bed. _I don't like sleeping alone. It's true, I never slept alone until mama died. Natsu would always sneak into my bed every night and sleep with me, now I'm all alone. I shouldn't be relying always on Laxus, I need to be independent as well...  
_  
With that thought in mind I drifted into unconsciousness.  
_**  
In Lucy's dreams/nightmares**_

Images. Horrible images flashed through my mind; Death, Violence, Bloodshed. They all look so familiar yet, they've never happened. The only destruction I had ever encountered was the destruction that Natsu brought on every single mission we did. I felt as if I've seen this scene before; flames rose higher and higher as the sound of screams of pain tore the air. In all of the chaos a lone figure stood. The same figure Oni showed me, I heard a baby crying in the midst of destruction and instantly I snapped into action. I searched for the baby everywhere and found its cries getting nearer and nearer until a big pile of rubble was in front of me. I clawed and dug in search for the baby but my hands didn't seem to even make the slabs of cement move.

I became hysterical to save the baby and started doing anything that could've moved the rubble. Nothing. I slumped down on the ground crying my eyes out. _I can't save the baby, now it'll die because of me... _I heard the crunch of dirt as the sound of footsteps came nearer, when I dared to look, a Scythe that looked exactly like mines descended down on me. I screamed and braced myself for the impact, but surprisingly it never came. All I felt was the rush of a ghost walking past me, but instead of a ghost; it was the scythe. I saw it puncture a blood-drenched stuffed toy and bring it to the lone girl.

I looked as tears fell from her eyes, she wiped the blood smeared onto the toy and what I saw gave me the shock of a lifetime. She held the blood-soaked stuffed bouquet that I had given Laxus. _Is everyone going to die? Will Laxus die as well? Or are they already dead in this time?_ I was interrupted from my train of horrible thoughts as she uttered barely audible words.

"Laxus, this was all your fault. And partly mines as well..." She fell to the ground in tears while clutching the bouquet closer to her. I hesitantly walked over to her and tried to comfort her. I don't know if I should trust her, she might be the enemy but she needs help. I tried to hug her but I just fell through her. _Oh! Is this another premonition?_ I stood up again and dusted off the imaginary dirt from my skirt. I sat beside her and started to talk.

"What's wrong?"_ Nothing._ "Oh right yeah, you can't hear me. But this should be a great opportunity to get everything off my chest!

Well here goes. I know I might not know you and all, you could be the enemy for all I know. But, I always help someone, anyone, when they need it." At that moment I thought I was actually sent into the future because I could touch her, and she stiffened as she realised someone was touching her. _Hell for all I know I could've been.. But how?_

"I don't know what Laxus had done, I'm sorry but I'm not from this future world, I'm from the past. I don't know what's to come yet, and I hope it won't all lead to this. But, I'm sure whatever Laxus has done, that he's sorry for it. And he didn't mean it." I caught a whiff of her scent and I immediately recognised it. "I'm sure he loves you, I'm sure what happened was all a misunderstanding. Because for all I know, the Laxus I know, loves you, cares for you, and will do anything for you. Even if it meant Death. He'd go through all the pain, just so he can make you happy again, and no matter what happens, if you fight, fall out, get a divorce; that is if you get married, which I am hoping, or even for some reason and somehow you stop loving him. He will always love you, that's because," I hesitated, the girl slowly inclined her head towards me, her orbs locking with mines, only confirming my suspicions, " You're his one and only... Lucy."

_**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Another Cliffy! I'm soo evil! Lol but I bet you already knew it :/ I'm that predictable :( Anyway I could hang myself just because of how irresponsible I am! :'( I am supppper sorry, you can kill me yourself if you want! I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter up sooner, I just needed a little break from writing after studying without any breaks, non-stop till day-break. I didn't know that was bad for my health so I ended up having a head-ache and I nearly fainted/vomited on my test paper :( I'm sorry, but the good news is I might get my own Macbook Pro :) Also I just broke up with my stupid boyfriend just a couple days ago... but hey no more distractions! That means I can write chapters up faster! :D... hopefully... but I also want to get a job too :/ call me crazy but I actually do! Any suggestions for a 12 year old in the UK looking for a job? Lol even I think I'm crazy, anyway, I haven't been doing review replies for a while now so here they are :) :**_

sereneskydragonslayer_**: Thank you for the review for the last chapter! I think you were the first one to review lol thanks! :D I am super sorry for not updating soon enough, please kill me now T-T! GOMENASAI!**_

iRAWRIchigo_**: I know right? It seems like ages since I've posted the next chapter! (chapter 16 btw) I know you'll hate me for taking sooooo long to post this up and you have every **__**reason too! Gomenasai!**_

sciortinoo_**: Aww thank you! But would you still like it even though I'm not the fastest author to post up a chappy? T-T I understand if you don't though**_

_**GoldenRoseTanya: Thank you soo much for reviewing! I don't deserve it since I'm such a terrible author though T-T but I do hope you enjoy this chappy! I tried to improve my writing skills to make it look more mature... yeah I don't know if that worked out well... Anyway! I am super sorry for not updating fast enough! I'll try harder!**_

_**XxShyxX: I know I know, I took forever to update! I'm sorry! I was just suuuuppppppeeeerrr busy! Please forgive me! Gomenasai! And congratulations on graduating... again... lol**_

_**LuV Luv Dbz Peace: I am really dorry for not updating in what? Forever? I'm Sorry! GOMENASAI! and thank you! I was actually planning on writing a novel, and I'm already in the process! :D I'll tell you when and/or if it even gets published :)**_

_**1fairytaillover: haha lol, was my chappy good? Some people hate cliffy's though, and I can sympathize with them a little bit :) but I don't actually mean for any of my chapters to end in a cliffhanger, it just somehow does! New ideas pop suddenly into my brain all the time lol :P**_

_**imedoughnut: haha it was long wasn't it? Well good for you this isn't as long as the last one :)but I took forever to update it didn't I?I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! T-T**_

_**Psyka: lol Ireland was cool! But I didn't have any service/internet connection so I spent the 3 days without the internet... I nearly died T-T**_

_**Nicole: Thanks for the awesome review! :D you rock!and I don't really think I write the best fanfics ever lol I always have mistakes my phone makes T-T and I think I did good in the summer exams :) I got 4 B's but the rest were A's :)**_

_**AkumaHyuuga: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! My excuses are just above the review replies T-T. And yep I enjoyed Ireland, it would've been nice if there was internet though -_-**_

_**Diana: I bet you waited ages for this next chapter too huh? Well all I have to say it T-T... IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYYY! T-T**_

_**witchprincess33: Here's the next chappie :) Hope you like it :D Sorry you had to wait like a month though T-T I really am sorry T-T**_

_**Jersey-chan: I'll give you a little hint for the ending hehe ;) when its near the end it gets really tragic, well I think it's tragic :| anyway, it involves a death. But it could be anyone's, Oni, the dragons, anyone...**_

_**PandaGirl: haha same here I never thought that those two blondies would make such a cute couple until I started reading lalu fanfics! I immediately fell in love with the pair afterwards, as well as many others! I'm sosooosoooooo sorry for not updating in ages! Please forgive me!**_

_**alex: Thank you for the review I really appreciate it :) and no, sorry Lucy wont be pregnant, maybe she will but in the sequel :) and yes, there might be a sequel as well :)**_

_**Awesome ONE: Yo, yourself ;) lol sorry and I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in like forever! please kill me now! T-T**_

_**Luna Charmcaster: yeah, when I finished writing the last chapter I had two options to pick from, another fairy tail song (which I can't remember) the name of, and the one you listened to :) glad I chose the slow version of Fairy Tail's theme song :) Hope you keep reading and reviewing :D**_

_**Please review/follow/favourite I'd like to know what you thought of this chappy in the reviews :) BUT I DON'T DESERVE GREAT READERS LIKE YOU! I'M A HORRIBLE AUTHOR T-T**_

_**FairytailFan101(who is now depressed T-T) out xx**_


End file.
